Unsere Mauern brechen, unsere Herzen nicht
by rinoa.l.trancy
Summary: El general Ivan Braginski llega con el 3er frente bielorruso al bastión fortificado de Königsberg, que aún resiste al asedio soviético. Allí se enfrenta con el Oberleutnant de la Wehrmacht Gilbert Beilschmidt, al que al final toma como prisionero de guerra. A partir de entonces comienza un juego de dominación y resistencia en el que ninguno está dispuesto a perder.[Histórico]
1. Chapter 1 Potsdam

RusxPru Axis Powers Hetalia

Warning fic completo: Yaoi, lemon, drama, dominación, mención al nazismo.

Les dejo con el primer capítulo (introductorio) de un fic medianamente extenso protagonizado por Rusia y Prusia (la OTP de una servidora). En principio tengo planeados 5 capítulos (Potsdam, Königsberg, Siberia, la RDA y Kaliningrado). Prometo que los siguientes capítulos no tendrán tanto "rollo" histórico y sí más yaoi, que es de lo que se trata (Es lo que tiene ser una fujoshi drama-queen). Así que les pido paciencia si lo que quieren es leer una "bonita" y floreciente relación _in crescendo_ entre los maravillosos, increíbles e inigualables Ivan y Gilbert. Por cierto, utilizo sus nombres humanos.

Este fic es mi regalo de cumple con mucho retraso para Russian Psycho 3, que de forma inconsciente me ha inspirado a escribir de nuevo. _Spasibo, Russkiy_~ ^-^

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino al gran Hidekaz Himaruya y nunca ganaré un céntimo por esto. Las opiniones y valoraciones políticas vertidas en el fic pertenecen a mi versión de los personajes, en ningún caso es muestra de la opinión de la autora.

* * *

Capítulo 1. POTSDAM

Potsdam había sido una buena elección para continuar con Yalta, y más en verano. Uno miraba a su alrededor y casi podía llegar a olvidar que apenas tres meses antes habían llovido bombas aliadas sobre la última joya de esplendor prusiano. Los pájaros gorjeaban sobre los castaños reverdecidos que flanqueaban su paseo hacia el palacio de _Sanssouci_, y las flores, con sus colores vivos e inocentes, se burlaban del polvo y de la muerte que aún flotaban en el aire tras la destrucción gratuita que aquel inglés obsesivo había desatado sobre el último bastión del orgullo histórico alemán. Y pensar que luego aquellos cerdos capitalistas torcían el gesto y desprestigiaban las hazañas de su Ejército Rojo, el mismo que había hecho posible que ahora estuvieran reuniéndose allí, en Potsdam, ultimando por fin su codiciado reparto del pastel. La hipocresía era el cáncer de la civilización occidental.

Ivan se detuvo en cuanto _Sanssouci_ apareció ante sus ojos. Incluso él era capaz de reconocer la gloria de Federico el Grande. No pudo evitar que su mente se desviara una vez más hacia aquel pequeño juguete enjaulado suyo que se había dejado atrás, en Rusia, aguardando su regreso, y una sonrisa involuntaria y fugaz apareció en el rostro del soviético. Se lo imaginó ascendiendo por aquella escalinata de otros tiempos, todo porte y soberbia, presto a reunirse en palacio con su querido monarca, su capa revoloteando a sus espaldas a cada uno de sus pasos marciales y resueltos. Tan seguro de sí mismo como si fuera el maldito dueño de todo cuanto había bajo el sol. Era su prisionero desde abril y desde entonces apenas había logrado arrancarle dos palabras seguidas —entre las que al menos figuraba su nombre—, de modo que no veía el momento de medir hasta cuándo aguantaban intactos su orgullo y su voluntad. Paso a paso. Poco a poco. Él tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Reanudó sus pasos en dirección hacia el palacio y a medida que percibía la serena belleza rococó de la regia construcción, casi llegó a sentir conmiseración por la debacle del imperio alemán. Aquel Gran Bastardo Nazi se había apropiado de la grandeza prusiana para enaltecer su propia medianía: los desfiles, las marchas, el honor, el prestigio… Hasta había tenido la desfachatez de equipararse al Viejo Fritz, el rey al que el propio Napoleón, con todas su ínfulas y arrogancia, había ensalzado al penetrar con su ejército un siglo antes en tierras prusianas. "Señores, si este hombre continuara vivo, yo no estaría hoy aquí", había dicho el conquistador francés cuando visitó la tumba del célebre rey prusiano en 1806. Del mismo modo, si él hubiera estado vivo, quizás Gran Bretaña, Estados Unidos y la URSS no estarían en Potsdam aquellos días de julio, decidiendo el destino de una Alemania en ruinas, sin alma, quebrada, humillada, merecidamente aplastada.

Las reuniones de los días previos habían sido más fructíferas de lo que había esperado. Se creían muy listos, pero si él hubiera contado con las fuerzas navales del inglés y los recursos y riquezas del americano, sin duda a aquellas alturas el mundo sería suyo. Así y todo, sin el apoyo de la URSS aún estarían peleándose los unos contra los otros, mientras el gigante germano se lamía las heridas y resurgía de sus cenizas. Una cosa les podía conceder a los perros "arios": sabían cómo luchar. Recordó el brillo salvaje de los ojos de su cachorrito encarcelado cuando lo vio por vez primera, rodeado por sus hombres, sabiéndose acorralado, aceptando lo inevitable e incluso así, dispuesto a salirse con la suya a toda costa. Ivan sacudió la cabeza y se rió de buena gana. No parecían darse cuenta, pero él siempre ganaría al final. Siempre prevalecería. ¿Acaso aquel hipócrita de Alfred Jones creía que iba a intimidarle al mencionarle su "arma definitiva de poder increíble"? Los servicios secretos ya le habían advertido de la existencia de aquella bomba milagrosa que pondría a Japón de rodillas. Recordar la mirada de complicidad que se dedicaron los aliados entre sí, como si él no se enterara de nada, lo hizo sonreír. Lo subestimaban, y él lo disfrutaba. Incluso había colocado micrófonos en sus habitaciones privadas en Potsdam y los idiotas largaban sus planes sin saber que él dominaba la situación.

Para empezar, él mismo ya había trazado la frontera en la parte polaca que le correspondía, y ellos, sus queridos aliados, no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar entre dientes su política de hechos consumados y atenerse a la férrea decisión rusa en asuntos que requerían mano dura y expeditiva.

En la reunión de aquella mañana se lo había pasado incluso bien a costa de aquel par de ingenuos. El americano sentía admiración por él a la par que un temor reverencial que resultaba hasta cómico. El inglés trataba de congraciarse con él pero le era imposible disimular su extrema animadversión por el comunismo. Los capitalistas adoraban hablar, no paraban de hacerlo; hablaban de trivialidades, de venganzas pasadas y futuras, de la estupidez y ceguera de los nazis (ahora que habían mordido el polvo, claro) y de la eficacia de sus propios ejércitos, si bien es verdad que Alemania debería haber caído mucho antes de no haber cometido fallos tan evidentes en su conquista por el oeste. Ivan sonreía, los oía hablar en silencio y esperaba pacientemente su turno para, a su debido tiempo, formular su larga lista de exigencias. Él, a diferencia de Alfred y Arthur, sabía muy bien lo que quería.

—Quiero Prusia Oriental.

En la sala de Cecilienhof se hizo el silencio cuando su voz afable y jovial formuló aquellas tres palabras con una naturalidad pasmosa. Para él era un hecho y así se lo estaba transmitiendo a sus interlocutores. Se echó atrás en la silla y la apacible sonrisa de sus labios se amplió aún más.

—Sí, señor Braginski. Eso ya lo habíamos hablado y…

—Dos millones de alemanes. Los quiero fuera.

—Pero…

—Estuve allí en abril haciendo un poco de… digamos que haciendo un poco de turismo. Y me pareció un lugar encantador. Por desgracia mis chicos tuvieron que quemar algunas cosas para que las ratas salieran de sus escondrijos. Se aferraban a su fortaleza como si no fueran a vivir ni un solo día más.

Arthur carraspeó y tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa.

—Dos millones… —repitió el americano—, ¿pero dónde van a ir esos dos millones más de alemanes? La situación en sus provincias centrales es ya bastante…

—Eso no me interesa lo más mínimo —en la mente del ruso volvió a aparecer por enésima vez en los últimos tres meses la imagen de su prisionero de guerra, sentado en la oscuridad, inmóvil, sin pronunciar palabra, sin dirigirle la mirada, resistiéndosele con deliciosa tenacidad. Se preguntó si su muñeco prusiano sería oriundo de Königsberg o si en cambio era berlinés y le habían enviado allí expresamente con el maltrecho 4º Ejército para la que sería su última misión suicida. ¿Pero por qué no había huido? Los nazis tenían un burocrático y anquilosado aparato de decisión y sabía que el Gran Bastardo no había dejado evacuar ni replegarse a posiciones defensivas a los miembros de la Wehrmacht que quedaban en Prusia Oriental. A pesar de todo le constaba que habían tenido una breve oportunidad de escapar, pero _él_ no lo había hecho.

—Bien, señor Braginski. Sin duda sus… chicos se merecen una recompensa por su… eh… gran trabajo en el este —comentó Arthur con una sonrisa cínica y apenas velada.

"Otra dulce conquista".

Ivan adoraba divertirse. Y adoraba los asedios, si no era él quien sufría y esperaba tras los muros. Requería paciencia, pero cuanto más durase la conquista, mayor sería el valor de la victoria. Uno de las memorias que más satisfacción le procuraba recuperar era el modo en que fue cayendo la fortaleza de Königsberg. Muro, tras muro, tras muro… cayendo uno tras otro hasta la ansiada rendición y las inevitables y dulces súplicas de piedad. Así planeaba hacer con él, con Gilbert. Frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo. No le gustaba utilizar su nombre, ni siquiera en sus propios pensamientos, porque aquello lo humanizaba, tanto a su cautivo como a sí mismo. Se preguntaba qué diría cuando acudiera de nuevo a su celda, se sentara justo en frente de él como solía hacer y le confesara que Prusia Oriental era rusa ya casi en su totalidad, y que sus compatriotas habían sido expulsados de sus hogares. ¿Lo miraría? ¿Se atrevería a desafiarlo, a alzar hacia él su mirada de fuego, aquel fuego que ahora permanecía apagado?

Alcanzó por fin la escalinata del palacio que se había salvado del bombardeo. Habían dividido Alemania en cuatro partes y se las habían repartido y Potsdam también sería suya. ¿Desnazificacion? ¿Desmilitarización de Alemania? Les demostraría a todas esas débiles y patéticas democracias que eso solo sería posible con un régimen como el soviético. El juego no había hecho más que comenzar.

"Voy a romper tus defensas una a una, conejito indefenso. Como los muros de tu querida Königsberg. Ya lo verás".

Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.


	2. Chapter 2 Königsberg

**NOTAS PREVIAS: Bueno, gracias a la review de Kalrathia, una de las mejores escritoras que existen en FF (Y no es peloteo, es totalmente cierto, compruébenlo ustedes mismas), aquí tienen el segundo capítulo. Hacía años (AÑOS) que no escribía, de modo que me siento oxidada y torpe, pero aún tengo la esperanza de que las cosas mejoren con la práctica.**

**Anyway, aún espolvoreo por ahí detalles históricos para aquellos a quienes les gusten. Pensaba explicar estos detalles al final del capítulo en anotaciones pero entonces se convertiría en una especie de pequeña enciclopedia y no es esa mi intención. Sí que dejaré las traducciones al ruso y al alemán y quizá comente alguna cosilla. Me siento muy vaga pero lo intentaré.**

**Sobre el capítulo anterior, en realidad se trata de la conferencia de Potsdam en la que se reunieron Stalin, Churchill (los primeros días) y Truman. Ivan toma el papel de Stalin, un poco absurdamente porque en el fic es en realidad general del Ejército Rojo y está relacionado con el NKVD. Pero esto, amigos, es Hetalia. Donde los países son personas, así que imagination~~.**

**WARNING: Violencia, dominación, lenguaje explícito, mención al nazismo, yaoi DEMASIADO light (Aún no ha llegado el momento del hard, sorry XD).**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. KÖNIGSBERG**

1

Hacía ya varias jornadas que el ruso no se dignaba a aparecer por su acogedora morada. Si no fuera porque su inventiva para mortificarlo se había ido volviendo más ingeniosa, refinada y retorcida incluso habría echado de menos su insidiosa presencia. Había perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaba allí, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le trajeran la comida una vez al día, de modo que, en ausencia del más mínimo resquicio de luz, había desistido de llevar la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido entre aquellas estrechas cuatro paredes.

La oscuridad extrema en la que se hallaba sumido era incluso peor que las leves torturas a las que lo sometía aquel lunático de voz incoherentemente amable. Su voz era lo único que percibía con claridad en aquella negrura plagada de sonidos sibilantes e irreconocibles con los que compartía celda y a pesar de la turbadora dulzura de las palabras de su carcelero, prefería aquellas crueldades a la soledad con que el ruso lo castigaba durante horas y a veces, estaba casi seguro, días.

"¿Sabes que si permaneces a oscuras el tiempo suficiente acabas ciego?"

Esa fue una de las primeras cosas que le dijo. No podía verlo, pero habría apostado lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad a que lo decía con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Su tono lo delataba.

Al principio lo único que hacía era quedarse allí, cerca de él, notaba su presencia, oía su respiración pausada, percibía su calor corporal en el frío de su celda y se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando que debería temerle y que, sin embargo, se sentía estúpida y desesperadamente reconfortado cada vez que volvía. Sabía de lo que era capaz el ruso, sabía que podía tener arranques de genio devastadores, pues así lo había comprobado en sus propias carnes aquel día fatídico en Königsberg, en que tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con él.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, el soviético empezó a formularle preguntas en alemán a las que él jamás respondía. ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? ¿Cuál era tu rango en el ejército?... ¿A cuántos rusos había matado? ¿Había participado en alguna masacre de civiles inocentes? (Esta le parecía hipócrita viniendo de alguien que había tomado parte en la aniquilación de miles de civiles en Prusia Oriental, pero se guardó convenientemente su parecer). ¿Había participado en el asedio a Leningrado? Esta última cuestión en particular la pronunció con una ira que no se molestó en ocultar. Fue una de las poca preguntas a las que Gilbert se atrevió a contestar. _Nein._ Y en el momento en que aquel monosílabo salía de sus labios cuarteados por la sed, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Fue la primera vez que el ruso lo tocó (la segunda, en realidad, contando la vez en que se conocieron aquel terrible y ya lejano 9 de abril). Su captor le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que lo arrojó de espaldas al suelo y le hizo llegar a creer que le había desencajado los huesos de la cara. El poder de aquel bolchevique enorme era colosal, acorde a su tamaño, y, desde luego, no estaba dispuesto a experimentarlo de nuevo. Y aunque hubiera querido responderle, no habría podido. Era bastante obvio que no sabía una sola palabra de ruso. Jamás habría aprendido la lengua de un sucio _untermensch._

Otro día trajo consigo una lámpara de gas y le forzó a mirar hacia la llama sin tocarle siquiera un solo cabello ("quiero ver tus ojos inhumanos, _nemet_"). Solo una orden. Bastaron un par de palabras para que él le obedeciera como un cachorrito bien entrenado y terminara por quemarse las pupilas, que por lo demás eran hipersensibles a la luz directa. Se estuvo odiando por ello lo que duraron unas cuatro visitas más. Y es que el cabrón era bueno. Sabía lo que hacía. Y al prusiano cada vez le costaba más aparentar indiferencia por su propio destino y disimular aquella angustia creciente que le estaba carcomiendo la mente. No podía tenerlo allí encerrado en la maldita oscuridad hasta que enloqueciera. ¿Era ése acaso su plan?

Pero de repente su sádico carcelero había dejado de acudir a sus preceptivas citas. Supo enseguida que no era él quien se aproximaba a su celda porque a aquellas alturas ya conocía de sobra el sonido de sus pasos. "El gigante con pies de barro". Se habría reído, pero sabía que no era una buena idea, no solo porque sus carceleros podrían hacerle daño, sino también porque, en su estado, lo más seguro era que las risas se volvieran histéricas y acabara hundiéndose del todo y perdiendo la cordura.

De modo que el ruso se había olvidado de él. Ahora era un desconocido el que abría la puerta y le arrojaba la comida encima de malos modos. Cuando se trataba de un trozo de pan duro no le importaba demasiado, pero a veces era un cuenco de madera lleno de sopa insípida, y entonces maldecía a la Madre Rusia y a todos sus vástagos por aquella hospitalidad que le dedicaban. Con el agua sucedía lo mismo. Al final tenía que quitarse los harapos que lo cubrían para exprimirlos y poder beber hasta la última gota de agua o sopa con que lo habían empapado. Si al menos el cuenco fuera de loza, hacía tiempo que habría acabado con su sufrimiento. Pero no, ni siquiera ese consuelo le dejaban.

Si volvía a ver a aquel _russkiy, _le suplicaría que lo matase.

No lo hizo.

* * *

2

—¿Me has echado de menos, cachorrito blanco?

La silueta del soviético se recortaba, a contraluz, en el vano de la entrada de la celda debido a la luminosidad que se colaba desde el exterior. Instintivamente, Gilbert se tapó los ojos con un brazo tanto para rehuir la luz que irritaba sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad, como al propio ruso recién llegado.

Por supuesto que no se había olvidado de él. Cómo iba a hacerlo.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo y trató de que no se notara el temblor que, muy a su pesar, empezó a sacudir su cuerpo. Rezó para que él no se percatara.

—_Da nyet_ —respondió el prusiano entre dientes, sin apartar el brazo de su rostro y, sin embargo, el otro hombre oyó con claridad su respuesta.

La conmoción que le produjeron las carcajadas del ruso al oír su réplica casi le cortó la respiración. Nunca se habría imaginado que aquel tipo implacable supiera reír e incluso su temblor remitió un poco.

—Bien, bien. Veo que has aprendido algo útil en mi ausencia.

Ivan avanzó unos pasos hacia su prisionero y se detuvo justo a su lado. Al sentir que el gigante se cernía sobre él, Gilbert se cubrió la cabeza esta vez con ambos brazos y gritó con las pocas fuerzas que aún albergaba tras la intensa carestía de alimentos que ya casi se había prolongado durante cuatro meses:

—_Bitte, tut mir nicht weh! Bitte nicht!_

Sabía que las dos únicas veces que le había hablado en alemán habían acabado con él por los suelos, tratando de proteger su integridad y sus dientes, así que estaba preparado para recibir la somanta de palos correspondiente. Pero su anticipación fue en vano, porque los golpes nunca llegaron. El ruso se limitó a agarrarle de un brazo y a levantarlo del suelo como quien alzaba a un chiquillo.

—Esto es una puta pocilga —dijo tan solo, arrugando la nariz mientras arrastraba al otro hombre hacia la puerta con una facilidad asombrosa—. Y me aburro de observarte en la penumbra. Me pierdo matices de tus… reacciones.

Gilbert enmudeció una vez más. "Lo más seguro es no responderle. Lo más sensato es seguirle la corriente…", se repetía sin cesar, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no caer al suelo como un fardo inútil.

—Te vas a dar un baño y quizá luego juguemos a algo si tengo ganas —le informó el soviético con una sonrisa llena de dulzura—. Acabo de llegar de un viaje interminable en tren desde Berlín y estoy tan aburrido que sería capaz de matarte de un solo golpe por divertirme, pero sería estúpido por mi parte deshacerme tan pronto de mi juguete favorito.

El madito bolchevique tenía un nivel más que aceptable de alemán, así que no podía fingir que no comprendía lo que le decía.

—_Da_… —le contestó el prusiano estremeciéndose cuando salieron por fin fuera de la celda sin apenas ventilación.

—Voy a enseñarte otra cosa útil en ruso. Te aseguro que usarás esta expresión más que ninguna otra. ¡есть! Repítelo, vamos.

—_Jest _—susurró Gilbert intentando emular la pronunciación.

—No está mal para un alemán —dijo resoplando y encogiéndose de hombros—. Significa "¡Sí, señor!". Así que ya sabes. Tu nueva palabra de cabecera para cuando te dirijas a mí.

—есть.

—Conejito listo. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti —Ivan le palmoteó en la espalda con tanta fuerza que su prisionero cayó al suelo medio desmadejado y solo cuando le propinó una patada en la espalda con su gruesa bota de piel sintética para la nieve, pudo levantarse y continuar su camino, cojeando, tragándose la lágrimas de humillación, de ira, de dolor y de frustración.

Por ahora le seguiría la corriente. Más que nada porque estaba a punto de desmoronarse y no quería darle la satisfacción de perder el sentido y caer a sus pies. Pero como le dejara la más mínima oportunidad de recuperarse… entonces que se atuviera a las consecuencias.

Ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraban. En algún lugar en Rusia, eso estaba claro, pero aquel maldito país era casi tan grande como su propio ego. Según sus cálculos debían de estar ya en pleno verano, y a pesar de ello, el frío que hacía por aquellos pasillos desnudos por los que lo arrastraba el ruso era inconcebiblemente insoportable. Sobre todo para los exiguos jirones de tela con los que lo habían vestido.

El ruso se detuvo ante una puerta y sin molestarse en llamar, gritó unas cuantas palabras en su idioma y una mujer salió de inmediato de la sala. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras en un ruso rápido y perentorio y la mujer hizo un gesto respetuoso y marcial. Quizás no estuviera mal saber ruso después de todo. Al menos ahora sabría qué pensaban hacer con él. Aquellos rojos podían tener un ejército descabezado, sin sus mejores oficiales, sin una cadena de mandos como Dios mandaba, pero aún así les habían derrotado. Por aplastante superioridad numérica, sí, pero eso no disminuía el dolor del fracaso, más bien al contrario. La camarada soviética lo tomó de un brazo y sin mirarlo siquiera lo instó a caminar a su lado con un tirón seco y brusco. Gilbert miró de reojo al hombre que lo había entregado a aquella mujer y que se quedó atrás, ahora solo, con aspecto ligeramente divertido.

—La camarada Arlovskaya te tratará bien, _nemet_ —le aseguró con un gesto burlón y displicente de la mano mientras se alejaban—. ¡No te preocupes! Las mujeres rusas no son como las alemanas, créeme.

"Por supuesto que no, asqueroso comunista". Nunca olvidaría a aquellas muchachas y aquellas matronas de las afueras, sus ojos abiertos de par en par en una mueca de horror congelado, sus sesos, esparcidos sobre la tierra, sus faldas, hasta la cintura.

Al menos no parecía que por el momento tuviera planes inminentes de acabar con su agonía.

El prusiano observó a su nueva celadora y evaluó las posibilidades de escapar. La conclusión a la que llegó en apenas unos segundos fue que era inviable. Él apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie y aquella mujer era robusta y casi tan alta como él. Iba vestida con el uniforme soviético verde de un rango intermedio que él desconocía. Su cabello era rubio dorado y lo llevaba pulcramente recogido en la nuca, a medias cubierto con una gorra cuartelera con la consabida estrella roja. Si no fuera por las insignias, aquella mujer podría haber pasado fácilmente por una preciosa alemana de facciones delicadas y a la vez inflexibles. Claro que en Alemania apenas había habido mujeres con uniforme. Algunas entre las SS, pero ni siquiera entre sus filas eran habituales.

Su mirada se perdió en la parte superior de su uniforme y notó con claridad que se sonrojaba al distinguir la curva del busto generoso de aquella hosca rusa a través de la tela cálida de su chaqueta.

"Oh, vamos, ¿llevas cuatro meses como un animal enjaulado y esto es lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza?"

Era, de hecho, demasiado hermosa para los estándares rusos. ¿La habría seleccionado su captor a propósito?

—_Kamerad _Arlovskaya —dijo él en un intento de congraciarse con ella—, _wo bringen Sie mich hin, bitte?_

Por toda respuesta, ella apretó el paso, torció el gesto en disgusto y en apenas unos segundos salieron al exterior, donde brillaba un sol de justicia que lo hizo recular y hasta gemir de dolor.

—_Warte! _¡Espera! no puedo exponerme así al sol después de..

Ella le tiró con tanta fuerza del brazo que hasta la tela del hombro se le desgarró con el movimiento. Se quejó de dolor inútilmente, pero por supuesto la rusa no sabía alemán y aunque lo supiera no iba a apiadarse de él. Notaba la aversión de la mujer hacia él con una nitidez casi palpable.

Por lo visto estaban en una especie de campamento militar. Se pararon junto a lo que parecían unos barracones y unos cuantos cubos de agua al lado de un abrevadero para caballos, y al fin comprendió lo que pensaban hacer con él. Habría apostado su desposeída Cruz de Hierro a que no se habrían molestado en calentar el agua. ¿Un pequeño detalle de humanidad hacia un insignificante "perro nazi" que tenían en su poder? De nada servía que les repitiera que él no era nazi, que nunca lo había sido; ellos se lo seguían llamando indistintamente. La mujer le espetó algo en ruso y le señaló los cubos con insistencia para luego señalarlo a él y a su ropa. Sus gélidos y clarísimos ojos apenas se detuvieron en él más de lo necesario. Le repugnaba. Era consciente de ello. Y no la culpaba. En aquel momento no se soportaba ni siquiera a sí mismo.

—¿Quieres que me duche y enjabone aquí, _fräulein_? ¿Delante de todo el mundo? ¿Con el agua de los caballos?

Ella volvió a señalarle la ropa con impaciencia. A su alrededor había unos cuantos hombres uniformados que habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y reprimían la risa y otros que directamente se reían a carcajadas de aquel prisionero alemán que ya tiritaba bajo aquel sol ruso que apenas calentaba. Todo en aquel puto país era demasiado frío. El prusiano apretó los labios con rabia y se dijo que había cosas infinitamente peores que aquello.

Al ver que tardaba más de la cuenta, la camarada Arlovskaya perdió la paciencia y lo abofeteó con gesto cansino, como quien hacía aquello a diario, para luego arrancarle de encima la prenda superior y acercarle uno de los barreños con el pie. Uno de los rusos lo vitoreó y lanzó un silbido y las risas se multiplicaron a su alrededor. Si al menos hubiera sido hacía meses, no tendría nada de lo que avergonzarse, pero tras haber perdido parte de la masa muscular de la que estaba tan orgulloso los huesos de sus caderas y las costillas sobresalían y destacaban, terribles, bajo aquella piel suya demasiado clara. Se agachó para tomar la pastilla de jabón y acabar con ello cuanto antes pero la mujer se lo impidió y chasqueó la lengua mientras meneaba la cabeza. Luego, señalo inequívocamente hacia sus pantalones y hasta creyó detectar un leve atisbo de diversión en los ojos de la inexpresiva soviética. El prusiano, por su parte, maldijo la blancura superlativa de su piel, pues su rubor, que ya empezaba a manifestarse, sería nítidamente visible en kilómetros a la redonda.

Bueno, haría falta mucho más que eso para quebrantar su voluntad.

Se deshizo de los pantalones aparentando dignidad y echó una furtiva ojeada a su alrededor, esperando encontrarse al ruso por algún sitio, siendo testigo de su humillación pública. Por alguna razón, que _él_ lo estuviera mirando lo afectaba mucho más que las exclamaciones burlonas que se extendían por todo el campamento ante su desamparada desnudez.

La mujer le acercó un cubo, lo alzó sobre su cabeza, y, con una media sonrisa, mirándole de arriba abajo con detenimiento, le confió en un alemán de marcadísimo acento:

—Los hombres pierden mucho desnudos. Y tú sin tu uniforme no eres nadie, ¿_da_?

A continuación, con aspecto desganado, le volcó el cubo de agua casi congelada sobre la cabeza.

* * *

3

—¡_Oberleutnant_ Gilbert Beilschmidt! Tenga usted por seguro que de no estar en esta situación desesperada y de no ser usted un militar de carrera bastante competente, ¡le montaba un consejo de guerra en este mismo instante!

El prusiano ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí en posición de firmes ante aquel sujeto al que despreciaba y cuyo único mérito era haber sido el mayor exponente del Partido en Prusia Oriental. Una especie de Hitler a pequeña escala con libertad casi total para tiranizar la provincia más lejana y vulnerable del _Reich_. Él, desde luego, como miembro de la _Wehrmacht_ no le debía obediencia directa, pero buscarse más problemas innecesarios en mitad de aquella vorágine caótica desatada ya desde aquel maldito enero no habría sido muy inteligente por su parte.

—No se crea que porque le hayan concedido la Cruz de Hierro de primera clase podrá salirse con la suya. ¿Qué se cree usted? ¿Acaso una especie de héroe?

"De héroe no. De soldado", pensó el teniente. "Salvar vidas de civiles inocentes es lo que tiene que hacer un buen soldado, escoria nazi de despacho".

Claro que era lo suficientemente listo para morderse la lengua en los momentos adecuados. Aunque lo cierto era que en ocasiones no podía evitar dar rienda a sus sentimientos y temía que aquella fuera a ser una de esas veces.

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Hable! Me saca de mis casillas.

Gilbert apretó los labios y contó mentalmente hasta tres.

—Con el debido respeto, _Gauleiter_ Koch, hice lo que debía hacer según el código de honor militar.

—¡Contravino una orden directa del _Führer_!

La contraorden en cuestión, en realidad, había partido del propio Erich Koch, que no quería evacuar a los más de 170.000 berlineses que se habían ido refugiando en Prusia Oriental para huir de los bombardeos incesantes en la capital. Goebbels quería recuperar aquellos civiles pero el _Gauleiter_ de Prusia logró salirse con la suya al menos parcialmente y 55.000 mujeres y niños pudieron huir de Königsberg antes de la visita del Ejército Rojo.

—¿Resistir hasta el fin? —inquirió el prusiano levantando una ceja con ironía—. No he incumplido esa orden. Yo pienso quedarme aquí hasta el hundimiento del castillo y morir en batalla.

—¿Está diciendo que vamos a perder esta guerra, _Oberleutnant_ Beilschmidt?

—Estoy diciendo que voy a cumplir con mis órdenes.

Durante los últimos meses aquel hipócrita no había parado de exhortar a sus ciudadanos para que resistieran, gritando por doquier: "La victoria es nuestra. ¡Königsberg será la tumba de los bolcheviques!". Mientras él, por supuesto, ponía a su familia a salvo y huía de la ciudad el mismo 28 de enero para refugiarse en su bunker cercano a Pillau. Koch ignoró, conscientemente o no, la crítica velada del teniente hacia él y se quedó mirándolo con una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Considera que sacar a todos esos civiles de la ciudad es cumplir con su deber? Necesitamos hasta el último hombre para defender esta maldita ciudad de esas bestias asiáticas.

—Yo no los saqué de la ciudad, señor.

—Puso de su parte para que huyeran. O no hizo nada por evitarlo. Yo, como comandante de la _Volkssturm_ no puedo aceptar el peligro que usted ha ocasionado con su… con su patética conmiseración.

—Esos hombres, mujeres y niños no eran más que bocas que alimentar y únicamente serían un estorbo para nuestras tropas.

No mencionaría que serían carnaza fácil y servida en bandeja para la venganza de los soviéticos. Eso era obvio, pero ¿qué le importaba a aquel cobarde que se había llevado su mercedes a Pillau para huir del continente en cuanto se le presentara la más mínima ocasión?

—Le arrancaría ahora mismo sus galones y llamaría a la _Feldgendarmerie_ para que lo pusieran bajo custodia. Y si no lo hago es para no perder mi valioso tiempo dando explicaciones a sus superiores. Pero tendré unas palabras con el general Lasch.

—Bien, señor, ¿puedo retirarme? Tengo una fortaleza que defender.

—Retírese de mi vista, sí. Y espero que no tenga que volver a verle si no es matando ratas rusas. ¡_Heil_ Hitler!

Gilbert se cuadró y vaciló antes de responder "_Sieg Heil_" en un susurro y desaparecer de allí a toda prisa.

Después de hablar con aquel hombrecillo del bigote, se sentía sucio y agotado. Probablemente ahora el tipo cogería su avión y volvería a huir de la ciudad sitiada. Desde el 23 de enero ya no salían más trenes hacia Berlín, aunque la mayoría de los miembros del Partido habían conseguido huir dejando atrás la condena segura que suponía esperar a los rusos. Los ciudadanos prusianos, por el contrario, tenían que huir por la carretera y en mitad de las heladas como podían, arrastrando tras ellos sus maletas y a sus hijos. Algunos refugiados se subían a bordo de los _Opel Blitz_ de la _Wehrmacht_, que los llevarían hasta el único puerto que se había librado de la ocupación y a embarcar en un barco providencial que los salvara de la barbarie. Así había hecho Gilbert con su propia prometida, que ante su insistencia y sus súplicas para que abandonara la ciudad, acabó por hacerle caso.

—Nos veremos de nuevo cuando esta pesadilla termine, pequeña. _Meine schöne Braut._

La sonrisa alegre y desolada de ella al oírle decir aquello se le grabó a fuego en la mente y un terrible presentimiento le aceleró el corazón.

—_Gilly, mein liebling_. Sobrevive, por favor —le dijo ella antes de darle un intenso aunque casto beso en los labios y subir por la escala del enorme trasatlántico que estaba a punto de zarpar. El nombre del buque era el _Wilhelm Gustloff_.

Gilbert acarició con los dedos trémulos la culata de su Luger y trató de no sucumbir de nuevo a la angustia que le producía recordar el nombre de aquel barco. Ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar. De hecho, no sabía que hacía allí, todavía en pie, ofreciendo su vida por un _Reich_ que en algún momento se había vuelto un gigantesco manicomio de perturbados que había arrasado con toda humanidad y esperanza de salvación.

Él caería con Königsberg. Podría haber optado por la salida fácil, la del cianuro, aquella de la que hablaban todos en la condenada ciudad. Pero él tenía un deber que cumplir. Se aseguraría de que siete de las balas de su Luger fueran a parar a siete soviéticos. Hasta entonces, no pensaba quedarse sobrio ni un segundo más de lo que le restaba de vida.

El 26 de enero de 1945 Königsberg fue alcanzada por vez primera por el fuego de artillería ruso. Medio año antes la RAF británica ya había contribuido a la destrucción del orgullo teutónico medieval, reduciendo a escombros el casco antiguo de la ciudad. Ahora era el turno de los soviéticos. Rodearon por completo la ciudad en aquel inverno excepcionalmente gélido en que se llegaron a alcanzar -20ºC y, de repente, contra todo pronóstico, los rusos detuvieron su ataque, quizás por atribuir a los alemanes un mayor número de efectivos de los que en verdad tenían. El ejército alemán siguió reforzando las fortificaciones, pero solo era un modo de retrasar lo inevitable.

Durante aquellos dos meses de espera agónica, Gilbert fue capaz de animar a sus hombres a pesar de la que moral era ya irrecuperable. Después de los trabajos de fortificación les permitía beber toda la cerveza que quedaba de Ponarth, del sur de Königsberg. Oír risas en tal ambiente de derrotismo a veces resultaba tan reconfortante como exasperante. Balas y cerveza. Con eso recibirían a los rusos. Al menos todo terminaría más tarde o más temprano. Un fin con horror era muy preferible a un horror sin fin y pensar en ello a veces era mejor que aparentar una alegría histérica y ebria frente a sus viejos camaradas.

El asalto final duró tres días.

El 9 de abril miles de prusianos depusieron la armas y levantaron los brazos amparándose en la volátil esperanza de que los rusos respetaran sus vidas. Muchos fueron ejecutados in situ, otros muchos se suicidaron con sus propias pistolas, mientras que en algunos sectores de la ciudad en ruinas, grupos enteros eran tomados cautivos.

La primera vez que vio a Ivan le pareció una especie de lucifer de cabello clarísimo y ojos muertos, todo él pálido, todo él irradiando una ira glacial que casi dolía físicamente. Ante aquella visión irreal, Gilbert se llegó incluso a quedar paralizado unos instantes, durante los cuales se acallaron para él las ráfagas de disparos de las ametralladoras, los gritos de los moribundos y los alaridos de las enfermeras, y tan solo le llegaban las órdenes ininteligibles que le estaba dirigiendo aquel ruso aterrador cubierto de galones ensangrentados.

Cuando volvió en sí, se dio cuenta de que el soviético lo estaba apuntando con un Nagant directamente a la cabeza y que se hallaba a escasos pasos de él. Gilbert percibió entonces, y solo entonces, el doloroso violeta de sus ojos llenos de odio, y como en un acto reflejo, se introdujo el cañón de su propia Luger en la boca.

Se le nubló la vista y creyó perder el conocimiento cuando el golpe en la cabeza con la culata del Nagant lo derribó de manera fulminante. Trató de enfocar la mirada y comprendió que tras el golpe le habían arrebatado la pistola, y que ya no existía escapatoria posible. La propaganda nazi se hizo eco en su cabeza: "¡Victoria o Siberia! ¡Victoria o…!". Cualquier cosa menos aquello. Había visto con sus propios ojos el campo de concentración de Stutthof y si los infames Gulags eran la mitad de infernales que aquel, prefería que le volaran los sesos justo allí y justo en aquel mismo momento.

Quiso incorporarse pero el golpe lo había dejado aturdido. Oyó que el soviético discutía con los otros hombres en ruso y a juzgar por su tono perentorio y autoritario, él debía de ser el líder del grupo.

"Están decidiendo si van a matarme o no", pensó un una extraña serenidad de ánimo. "Pues bien, que pongan fin a todo este sinsentido, por Dios".

Al cabo de un rato cesó el intercambio de pareceres y observó por el rabillo del ojo que el hombre se detenía justo delante de él.

—Levántate, nazi de mierda.

Su voz sonaba, a diferencia de la que había empleado hacía unos momentos, como una melodía suave y hasta relajante. Inquietamente delicada. Gilbert no hizo el menor movimiento, pero murmuró algo entre dientes que su enemigo no llegó a captar. Entonces el hombre se arrodilló junto a él y le asió de los cabellos con fuerza hasta levantarle el rostro hacia él.

—No te he entendido, nazi de mierda, ¿podrías repetírmelo de nuevo?

El prusiano sacudió la cabeza y se hizo daño a sí mismo debido a la fuerza con que el soviético lo mantenía inmovilizado.

—De rodillas. ¡Ahora!

Gilbert apoyó las manos titubeantes sobre el suelo y se arrodilló con esfuerzo. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el dorso de su mano y, sorprendido, pensó que debía de ser suya, del anterior culatazo del revólver. El hombre de ojos muertos se había vuelto a poner en pie al ver que le obedecía.

—¡Mírame!

Al menos le estaba hablando en su idioma. Quizás pudieran llegar a entenderse. Ante aquel último pensamiento estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada histérica aunque por fortuna se contuvo a tiempo.

Volvió a obedecerle y desde el suelo, de rodillas como estaba, alzó la cabeza y clavó en él su mirada desafiante, con osadía, con sus ojos del color de la sangre relucientes ante la valentía con que había decidido enfrentarse a su verdugo. Ivan, por su parte, le devolvió la mirada desde arriba durante un rato que se prolongó tanto tiempo que llegó a impacientar a alguno de los hombres. Gilbert notó que algo cambiaba en los ojos gélidos del ruso y sonrió para sus adentros.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos, nazi de mierda —comentó repentinamente Ivan sobresaltándole por lo inesperado de su tono y de su mensaje—. Del color de mi ejército, de mi bandera y de la sangre que ahora mismo te corre por la mejilla.

Las risas de los soviéticos, y sobre todo, aquella respuesta condescendiente y aquella sonrisa bondadosa fueron más de lo que pudo soportar el prusiano, que terminó por confesar al fin imprudentemente lo que había dicho poco antes y que el ruso no había oído:

—_Ich habe Sie gesagt, ich bin kein Nazi, Kommunitischen Abschaum!_

De no haberse cubierto la cabeza con los brazos y haberse acurrucado en sí mismo, se habría quedado sin dientes. De lo que no se había librado era de unas cuantas hemorragias y de algún que otro hueso roto. Lo cierto es que cuando el ruso dejó de patearle con las botas en la cabeza, en los brazos y en la espalda tras unos segundos que se le antojaron eternos, sus propios hombres se sintieron incómodos ante tal arrebato de su general. Le dolían tanto las costillas que apenas podía respirar y, entre convulsiones de dolor, escupió al suelo un reguero de sangre.

—En marcha, soldadito prusiano. Veremos si era tan valiente dentro de unos días —le sonrió con fiereza y agregó—. Y por cierto, no me vuelvas a ladrar jamás en tu idioma, ¿_da_?

Hizo un gesto displicente con la mano y se apresuraron a tomarlo como prisionero.

* * *

4

Tras la humillación infligida en el campamento al aire libre, volvió a pensar para consolarse, que había cosas mucho peores que se rieran de la desnudez de uno. Al menos parecía que el maldito ruso no lo había estado observando con un destello burlón de sus crueles ojos de amatistas de hielo. Frunció el ceño enfadado consigo mismo por pensar en los ojos de su enemigo en términos… halagadores.

"¿Pero qué cojones me pasa?"

La camarada soviética había vuelto a escoltarlo de vuelta al interior del edificio principal y lo había conducido hasta un despacho apartado en el que supuso que él estaría esperándolo. La mujer llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y desde dentro le dieron permiso para que abriera la puerta. Se despidió de él con una sonrisa y desapareció taconeando ruidosamente por un pasillo.

El ruso estaba sentado tras una mesa, dando cuenta de un plato de carne con patatas asadas y verduras y ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando él entró y se quedó quieto y callado en mitad de la estancia. Continuó a lo suyo mientras ojeaba unos papeles y de vez en cuando daba un mordisco a un pedazo de carne.

A Gilbert se le humedecieron los ojos al ver toda aquella deliciosa, olorosa y apetitosa comida que no sería para él y fue aún más consciente de lo débil que estaba por no haber comido decentemente en meses. Le temblaban las rodillas y supo que no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo de pie, y aunque había una silla desocupada ante la mesa del ruso, no se habría atrevido a sentarse sin su expreso permiso por nada del mundo. De modo que esperó, y esperó… hasta que por fin su captor se aclaró la garganta y alzó la vista hacia él. El prusiano intentó mantenerse impasible.

—Estás temblando —advirtió Ivan tras una de aquellas miradas profundas e intensas que parecían tener el poder de traspasarlo de parte a parte—. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes frío o me tienes pavor?

—Me han duchado con agua congelada, señor.

—Lo sé. Es para que te vayas acostumbrando.

Gilbert se estremeció hasta la punta de los cabellos al oír el tono casual y natural que el ruso había empleado.

—S… sí, señor.

—¿Pero que haces con los trapos esos encima todavía? Esta mañana le di a la camarada Arlovskaya unas cuantas prendas para que te las pusieras.

—No quiero llevar encima nada que sea ruso —respondió con temeraria altanería.

De forma un tanto infantil esperaba molestarle con su rebeldía, una de las pocas cosas que podía permitirse en aquella situación, pero el ruso parecía hallarse de buen humor aquella mañana y se limitó a sonreír fríamente. Observó que junto al plato de comida había una botella de vodka de la que apenas quedaban un par de tragos. Por lo visto, el vodka lo volvía más tratable.

—¿Es por eso que te ha abofeteado en la cara?

Ante el desconcierto de Gilbert, Ivan se señaló su propia mejilla con aspecto aburrido y entonces comprendió que debía de haberle marcado con la palma de la mano.

—Le dije que no te tocara la cara. En la cara no —comentó el ruso como para sí—. Luego tendré unas palabras con ella.

—La culpa es mía, señor. Déjelo correr. Esto no es nada.

Ivan se sorprendió.

—¿La defiendes? ¿A una de tus enemigos? Eres muy extraño, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Al oír por vez primera su nombre completo de labios de aquel hombre, el corazón se le aceleró en el pecho y se maldijo internamente. Estaba seguro de que aquellos ojos increíbles notarían cualquier variación en su estado de ánimo y la mera idea lo aterraba. Que controlara hasta sus sentimientos.

—Solo soy respetuoso con las mujeres —replicó con voz insegura.

—Sí, ya he comprobado hace un rato que te gustan mucho las mujeres —comentó el soviético con una media sonrisa—. El pequeño soldadito prusiano se crece y se pone bien firme ante la belleza de una de nuestras camaradas —dijo haciendo un gesto obsceno y elocuente con los dedos.

Gilbert sintió que se sonrojaba salvajemente y miró hacia el suelo para rehuir el contacto visual con él.

—Eso no es cierto. Hacía mucho frío y… y… era imposible…

O sea, que sí lo había estado espiando, ¿Cómo iba a perderse aquel demonio una oportunidad de divertirse a su costa?

—Es una pena. Pero te aseguro que no volverás a tocar una mujer en lo que te queda de vida —anunció con sencillez y le sonrió una vez más con aquella dulzura exasperante.

—¿Va a matarme?

—Eres mi juguete, conejito. Cuando me canse de ti, entonces y solo entonces, quizás te mate. Pero de momento me pareces muy… eh… entretenido.

—Por favor, señor…

—Puedes llamarme señor Braginski. ¿Por favor qué?

—Si le sobra un poco de… de esa comida, señor Braginski, por favor, eh… ¿podría…?

—¿Tienes hambre, conejito?

Gilbert asintió. Tenía tanta hambre que había mandado su orgullo a paseo. Haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera por comerse sus sobras.

—¿No te han estado alimentando bien en mi ausencia? Oh, pobrecito. Ya decía yo que te notaba un poco desmejorado.

Entonces se irguió en la silla y arrastró el plato por la mesa en su dirección hasta dejarlo en el borde.

—Todo tuyo. Pero tendrás que comer de pie. Me gusta observarte.

No se lo pensó dos veces y con las manos desnudas dio cuenta ansiosamente de lo que quedaba hasta el punto de atragantarse.

—Tranquilo o vomitarás —se rió el ruso, que no le había quitado el ojo de encima en ningún momento.

—Gra…gracias.

—_Spasibo_.

—¿Cómo?

—Otra palabra en ruso para tu uso y disfrute. _Spasibo_. Gracias.

—_Jest._

—Me maravilla lo listo que eres, conejito. Quizás seamos capaces de enseñarte a dar la patita y todo.

Ivan Braginski se levantó de la silla y rodeó la mesa para acercarse a su prisionero. Aquel hombre, por si fuera poco, era asombrosamente alto, por lo que el efecto de intimidación se duplicaba de forma exponencial a la cercanía con que obsequiara a la víctima escogida.

—Date la vuelta —le ordenó en tono autoritario.

Gilbert obedeció sin pensárselo mucho. Seguirle la corriente de momento no iba mal de todo. Incluso le había dado de comer.

—Muy bien. Ahora quítate esa camisa sucia de encima.

—Sí, señor —ahora ya no se sentía tan seguro, pero hizo lo que le pedía sin rechistar y quedó con el torso al aire por segunda vez aquella mañana.

Ivan se dedicó a examinar su espalda durante medio minuto en completo silencio; un silencio que quedó rotó por el respingo del propio Gilbert al notar de repente los dedos del ruso sobre su piel desnuda.

—Me encanta tu espalda —dijo en un susurro mientras la recorría con aquellos dedos cálidos y fuertes—. Es como un lienzo en blanco, virgen, a la espera de que alguien grabe su obra de arte sobre él —se rió con maldad—. Excitas mi imaginación como nadie, cachorrito blanco.

El prusiano no respondió a aquello y se quedó inmóvil mientras los dedos del ruso tentaban ahora burlones las costillas que se le marcaban bajo la piel.

—¿Tiemblas de nuevo? ¿Vas a volver a utilizar la excusa del frío?

—Hace frío, joder… —dijo Gilbert con un hilo de voz.

—Desde luego, bienvenido al verano de Moscú —Ivan se apartó por fin y le indicó un armario que había en una esquina del despacho—. Ahí tienes ropas rusas que te vas a poner ahora mismo. Y como no obedezcas, la bofetada de la camarada que tanto te gusta te parecerá el aleteo de una mariposa en comparación con lo que yo podría hacerte.

Mientras se vestía con las cálidas prendas que le había ofrecido el soviético se atrevió a tentar a su suerte una vez más y le preguntó:

—¿Voy a volver a esa celda otra vez? Porque si es sí, por mí puede reventarme de nuevo a patadas o a lo que mejor le parezca. Pero no voy a volver a ese agujero.

Ivan soltó una carcajada.

—Ciertamente eres extraño, prusiano. Obedeces con facilidad pero luego sacas una valentía que te podría acarrear la ruina. No vas a volver a esa celda.

El suspiro de alivio se cortó de raíz cuando oyó las dos últimas frases que el ruso pronunció con evidente deleite:

—Vas un sitio mucho mejor. Mañana partimos para Siberia.

* * *

ALGUNAS NOTAS FINALES Y TRADUCCIONES:

-El **asedio a Leningrado** fue una de las catástrofes más dolorosas para la Rusia Soviética en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Los alemanes sitiaron la ciudad unos 900 días, desde el 9 de septiembre de 1941 al 18 de enero de 1944. Son notorios los casos de canibalismo que se dieron tras sus muros y los muertos llegaron a superar el millón de ciudadanos.

-_**Untermensch**__:_ Subhombre o subhumano. Ampliamente usado en la propaganda nazi a la hora, sobre todo, de dirigirse a la raza eslava, a la que ellos consideraban inferior. Pensaban que tras dominar Rusia, todos sus habitantes deberían ser gobernados y convertidos en sirvientes de la "raza superior" germánica.

-_**Nemet**_: Forma peyorativa de los rusos aplicada a los alemanes, incluso hoy en día. Significa "mudo" porque normalmente los alemanes no sabían una palabra de ruso.

-**Gigante con pies de barro**: Una expresión aplicada a Rusia a la que aludían los alemanes con frecuencia ya desde antes de la Segunda Guerra. Se hablaba de que Rusia era un enemigo formidable pero mal organizado y con pocas posibilidades de tener éxito en sus campañas bélicas.

-_**Russkiy**_: Forma peyorativa aplicada a los rusos.

-_**Da nyet**_: Respuesta en ruso usada para mostrarse de acuerdo en parte, pero para estar en desacuerdo en lo principal. En definitiva, se trata de un "no" pronunciado por un hablante indeciso pero que se inclina más por la negación. Sería una especie de "Más bien no".

_-__**Bitte, tut mir nicht weh! Bitte nicht!**__: _En alemán, "¡por favor, no me hagas daño. Por favor!"

**-есть!**: "Sí, señor", en ruso. Pronunciado como "Jest".

_-__**Wo bringen Sie mich hin, bitte?**__: _En alemán, "A dónde me llevas, por favor?"

_**-Warte:**_ En imperativo alemán, "Espera".

_**-Oberleutnant : **_Rango del ejército germánico-alemán equivalente a teniente en España.

**-**_**Gauleiter: **_Líder de zona del NSDAP o partido nazi.

**-**_**Volkssturm:**_Milicias de civiles alemanes obligados a tomar las armas en las últimas etapas de la guerra. Eran varones desde los 16 a los 60 años y fueron lógica y generalmente masacrados.

**-**_**Meine schöne Braut: **__"_Mi preciosa prometida", en alemán.

_-__**Wilhelm Gustloff: **_Fue un trasatlántico convertido en buque de evacuación para civiles de la zona oriental de Alemania. Fue torpedeado por un submarino soviético con más de 10.000 personas a bordo, de las que murieron 9.000 en las aguas heladas del Báltico. Fue la peor catástrofe marina de la historia.

_-__**Ich habe Sie gesagt, ich bin kein Nazi, Kommunitischen Abschaum!**__: _"¡Ya te lo he dicho, no soy nazi, escoria comunista!"


	3. Chapter 3 Siberia (Primera parte)

**Este capítulo, al igual (¡imagino!) que será el siguiente de la RDA, al final ha resultado ser demasiado largo para publicarlo de una sola vez. Tampoco deseo agobiar a quien sea que me lea porque, desde luego, hay eh... bastante sufrimiento. Y dosificado es mejor, o al menos eso espero.**

**Como he dividido el capítulo en dos, el warning se referirá a ambas partes del capítulo 3 para tratar de hacer menos spoiler. Vamos que la tortura será en algún momento, igual que el yaoi.**

**Deseo que os guste y se aceptan comentarios o lo que sea. Aunque adore el sufrimiento de los personajes a los que quiero, ¡soy buena persona! En serio.**

**WARNING: Tortura, violencia, dominación, lenguaje explícito, historia verídica sobre atrocidades cometidas durante la guerra, yaoi (cómo lo calificaría... lemon no creo. Pero se va aproximando. Algo entre Lima-lemon... or whatever. Me apetece una fanta de limón XD)**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos ni lo serán. Aunque el prusiano cada vez me posee más...**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. SIBERIA**

Por fortuna la región de Siberia a la que habían destinado al general de la NKVD, Ivan Braginski, se hallaba en la parte Occidental de la inmensidad casi inabarcable de aquel infierno helado de llanuras, bosques y pantanos.

_Por fortuna... _Con una mueca, Gilbert sacudió la cabeza como para apartar aquella palabra inapropiada de su mente. Incluso en momentos como aquellos era capaz de extraer algo mínimamente positivo. Y no, su destino inmediato no tenía nada de positivo, ni, desde luego, nada remotamente esperanzador.

Eso sí, era todo un honor el ir en la comitiva del propio ruso. Solo ellos dos y un par de soldados inexpresivos y secos que portaban sendos rifles a la espalda y que lo trataban como a un carnero de camino al matadero. "Las carabinas con carabinas", pensó el prusiano y se rió por lo bajo de su propia broma. Desvió la mirada hacia su pesadilla soviética particular y se dio cuenta de que, desde que en el último tramo iban a caballo, aquel no le había quitado el ojo de encima. De modo que el ruso tenía que haberle visto reír. Su ceño fruncido y su expresión de extrañeza profunda no hizo otra cosa que renovar sus risas.

Ivan azuzó con suavidad a su caballo para ponerse a la altura de su prisionero y alzó la voz para que se le oyera a través de las ráfagas de viento que quemaban las mejillas de los cuatro viajantes:

—¿Te estás riendo, prusiano? ¿Por qué?

Apenas le había dirigido la palabra en los últimos días y casi lo había echado de menos. Casi.

—Hacía mucho que no montaba a caballo —le respondió con una sonrisa casi tan helada como el viento y casi tan amplia como las ganas de morirse que tenía en aquellos momentos—. Lo estoy disfrutando.

—Me alegro entonces —dijo Ivan devolviéndole una sonrisa aun mejor que la suya.

"Hijo de puta..."

—Estoy deseando llegar a mi nuevo y dulce hogar—comentó Gilbert mirando al frente de nuevo.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Harás nuevos amigos, no te preocupes.

—Si son como nuestros dos amigos de aquí —dijo señalando con la barbilla a los dos soldados de la escolta—, estaré encantado de ofrecerles... eh... mi devoción más profunda.

—Puede que tengas que ofrecerles algo más que tu devoción, prusiano. Los chicos de allí son... digamos que pueden ser un poco posesivos.

—No tengo nada que ofrecerles.

—Bueno, eso tendrán que juzgarlo ellos.

Gilbert se tragó el siguiente comentario a tiempo. Era extrañamente divertido charlar con el ruso y al menos uno se olvidaba del frío cortante que le agarrotaba y entumecía las extremidades. Además, ponía a prueba su propia paciencia y capacidad de autocontrol. Pero no sabia si estaba yendo demasiado lejos. El soviético era impredecible y aquello lo ponía nervioso. El no saber a ciencia cierta si estaba bromeando inocentemente o a punto de estallar de cólera en el momento más inesperado.

Hacía ya varios días que habían partido desde Moscú y desde entonces se habían dirigido hacia el nordeste, siempre al nordeste. Le daba la impresión de que aquel viaje no terminaría jamás. Al principio habían viajado en un tren traqueteante y ruidoso que se había detenido al menos tres veces en su recorrido debido a averías o a algún problema en las vías. Desde su vagón, Gilbert había sido capaz de ver a un grupo de hombres de aspecto desolador y exhausto que eran conducidos por un soviético bien abrigado que les impartía órdenes a gritos para solucionar los percances ferroviarios que los habían hecho detenerse. No cabía duda de que eran prisioneros de algún gulag de los alrededores y saberlo no contribuyó precisamente a animar al germano. Se vio a sí mismo en aquella tesitura, reducido a un esqueleto viviente, cubierto con ropas a toda luces insuficientes para el frío ártico, forzado a construir vías o cortar árboles, o cavar en alguna mina oscura y apartada de la mano de Dios hasta que le fallaran las fuerzas y lo ejecutaran con un tiro en la nuca por no ser ya de utilidad.

La conversación había languidecido y observó con aprensión el revoloteo de la bufanda en las espaldas del ruso mientras este volvía a separarse de él a lomos de su caballo gris pálido. Como una aparición espectral en la nieve, todo blanco, silencio, la muerte blanca. Gilbert se frotó las mejillas, que ya no sentía, y se obligó a no mirarlo. El soviético se había tomado muchas molestias en llevarlo hasta allí con vida, pero claro, no sabía si aquello era una bendición o, por el contrario, el preludio de una pesadilla que se volvería eterna. Como aquel mismo viaje.

—Ten cuidado, conejito. Este terreno es muy traicionero. —advirtió Ivan en un momento dado. Quizás hubieran transcurrido horas desde la última vez que oyó su voz. No sabría decirlo—. Un paso en falso y tu caballo se hundirá en el pantano. Y se acabó.

—Gracias por tu preocupación. Es conmovedor.

—Muerto no me sirves de nada.

Su afirmación fue como un latigazo en una herida ya abierta. Pero lo peor fue sin duda el tono que había empleado; indiferente, casual, ajeno.

—¿Y de qué te voy a servir vivo, si puede saberse? —inquirió el prusiano sintiendo que le hervía la sangre en las venas. Enredó los dedos en las riendas con fuerza y se imaginó rodeando el cuello del soviético con aquellas mismas tiras de piel, y apretando, apretando...

—No te voy a explicar cómo funcionan aquí las cosas —respondió Ivan—. Pero te lo pondré fácil para que lo entiendas. Se trata de impresionar a tus superiores. Vosotros, los nazis, sabéis mucho de eso.

—No soy...

—Ya, ya lo sé. No eres nazi —le interrumpió el ruso con desdén—. Yo te haré cantar una canción diferente, conejito.

—¿Mediante tortura?

—Quien sabe...

—No voy a confesar mentiras —le aseguró Gilbert con fiereza—. Estás muy equivocado si crees que te tengo miedo. A ti o al dolor —relajó la presión de sus dedos en las riendas y añadió en voz más baja—. Hace mucho que no siento nada.

Ivan se quedó unos instantes en silencio, pensativo, observando a su prisionero mientras evaluaba diversas posibilidades.

—Creo que vas a ser más fácil de lo que esperaba —dijo al fin chasqueando la lengua—. Menuda decepción.

—No te atrevas a juzgarme, _russkiy_. No tienes ni puta idea de cómo soy —Gilbert clavó en él sus ojos llameantes y por unos momentos pareció como si la blancura de sus mejillas se iluminara con la luz roja que refulgía desde sus pupilas.

—Eso está mejor —comentó el ruso con una sonrisa unas milésimas más cálida—. Me reservaré el juicio entonces para más adelante. Te juzgaré cuando me supliques que me detenga. Cuando, entre lágrimas, me pidas que acabe contigo de una vez. Cuando te arrepientas de haber dicho que ya no sientes nada.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de parte a parte al oírle decir aquello con un aspecto feliz y soñador, como quien imaginaba ante sí una belleza inconmensurable y prometedora.

—Eso no va a pasar —dijo Gilbert con despreocupación—. Siento joderte tus fantasías.

—Oh, el pobre soldadito valiente. ¿Te crees que porque te haya permitido tratarme con familiaridad durante el viaje voy a ser suave contigo? ¿Que todo esto es simple palabrería para intimidarte? ¿Te crees que eres alguien especial para mí? —se rió y el viento lo coreó con malicia.

Gilbert no respondió. La culpa la tenía él por no saber callarse cuando debía.

—Cuando crucemos esas alambradas de espino, prusiano, entrarás en mis dominios. Allí yo soy el rey. Allí se hace todo según mi voluntad. Allí yo soy quien decide quién vive y quién muere, quién se merece trabajar y quién no. Convendría que no se te olvidara.

—No lo olvidaré —dijo entre dientes el prisionero.

—Ahora sería un buen momento para que recuperases el respeto que le debes a tu dueño.

¿Qué se había creído? Él también sabía jugar.

—No lo olvidaré..., mi señor.

Bueno, al menos aquello sí era cierto. No era de los que olvidaban.

2

Los primeros días en el Gulag fueron decisivos. En cierto modo no difería mucho de la reasignación a otra división en el ejército. Uno tenía que adoptar posiciones y mantenerlas a toda costa. Gilbert estaba harto de ver cómo se machacaba al novato que mostraba el más mínimo signo de debilidad. Los hombres juzgan a la ligera por lo que ven, por lo que, si tienes la fortaleza y la constancia de mostrarles lo que quieres que vean, ya lo tienes prácticamente todo ganado.

Él había sido oficial de la _Wehrmacht _y, en consecuencia, se desenvolvía bien entre hombres, acatando y repartiendo órdenes y adaptándose a una rutina de trabajo y de turnos fijos. A decir verdad, no era mucho peor que durante la guerra en el este. Les habían hablado tanto de la iniquidad del Gulag soviético, que las expectativas habían sobrepasado en mucho a la realidad que encontró en aquel campo de trabajo. Desde luego, era mucho mejor que la celda oscura de Moscú a la que le había confinado el maldito ruso. Al menos tenía tiempo libre y una ración más amplia si lograba superar el objetivo prefijado de trabajo.

Ivan Braginski era, por lo tanto, el jefe de la NKVD que había sido destinado a aquel campo. A _La zona_, como se le llamaba por allí. Quizás aquello explicaba que apenas lo hubiera visto en días, mientras el prusiano se aclimataba a su nueva reclusión. Estaría organizando papeleo, hablando con sus superiores del Partido, haciendo, en fin, lo que se supone que haría el jefe de un Gulag. No tendría tiempo para él. Y ojalá no lo tuviera nunca. El mero hecho de recordar su rostro, sus ojos violeta y su sonrisa y su voz cálida y gélida lo ponía de los nervios.

Los barracones a los que le habían asignado eran los de los prisioneros de guerra alemanes y quizás aquel había sido el mejor favor que podrían haberle hecho. No solo por cuestiones del idioma, claro estaba, sino por la facilidad con que se acomodaron a las anteriores graduaciones militares que habían ostentado en la _Wehrmacht._ Por mucho que el ejército alemán hubiese sido desmantelado, él seguía siendo un teniente para sus antiguos compañeros de armas, en su mayoría soldados muy jóvenes. Apenas había oficiales —lo más probable era que los oficiales hubieran sido ejecutados tras la batalla— y también había algunos miembros de las Waffen-SS que habían combatido en Rusia. Con ellos era más difícil confraternizar porque ya durante la guerra se comportaban como si el mundo les debiera un tremendo favor. A diferencia de Gilbert, casi ninguno procedía de familia tradicionalmente militar, sino que habían sido reclutados por el Partido. Muchos era buenos soldados, pero carecían de código de honor militar. En realidad, el código de honor había pasado a la historia en los últimos años, a quién iba a engañar. Pero necesitaba creer que al menos él era mejor que los soldados de Himmler.

Según el convenio de Ginebra, los prisioneros de guerra con estatus de oficial no podían ser obligados a trabajar en los campos de trabajo a menos que ellos mismos lo solicitaran y Gilbert, por supuesto, se sirvió bien de aquella ventaja. A los capataces soviéticos y los _urkas_ que se encargaban de vigilar a los presos políticos y militares no les sentaba nada bien que aquel prusiano se sentara a un lado con aires de grandeza mientras sus compañeros hacían todo el trabajo físico. Quizás estaba tentando a la suerte. Le habían dicho que los _urkas_ o delincuentes comunes, eran peligrosos y sádicos, que, en ocasiones, por puro aburrimiento se jugaban la vida de otros presos a las cartas y era consciente de que con su comportamiento se estaba poniendo en su punto de mira. Pero sus compatriotas lo protegían. Cuando los soviéticos no miraban, le dedicaban con disimulo el saludo militar y algunos hasta se atrevían a cuadrarse ante él.

En cuanto a las raciones de comida, que dependían de que se llegaran a cumplir los objetivos marcados por el jefe, tampoco eran un problema porque _sus _propios soldados le proporcionaban de buena voluntad parte de las suyas, por muy magras que fueran. Y no fue únicamente porque fuera su _Oberleutnant_, sino porque al cuarto día en el Gulag se ganó con creces el respeto y la admiración de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Uno de los soldados más jóvenes, pues no debía tener ni dieciocho años, había caído al suelo por pura extenuación tras haber estado seis horas seguidas cargando troncos de árbol en carros y camiones americanos. Sabían que si un hombre caía al suelo, el capataz podría levantarlo a culatazos de fusil o incluso a latigazos. Algunos eran muy diestros en su manejo y no perdían ocasión de demostrarlo. Gilbert, que había estado fumando, recostado perezosamente sobre la rueda de uno de los Studebaker, se levantó al instante y sin pararse a pensarlo, se interpuso entre el prisionero y el vigilante, recibiendo en su lugar el primer latigazo de advertencia. Apenas le dolió, gracias a la ropa acolchada que lo protegía del frío y de la nieve, pero fue suficiente para que sujetara por un extremo el látigo de cuero e impedirle que volviera a blandirlo ni contra él ni contra el muchacho indefenso del suelo.

A su alrededor, todos los alemanes habían dejado de trabajar y algunos de los vigilantes habían sacado sus fusiles y lo apuntaban con un semblante tan hosco que parecían decir "no vacilaré en apretar el gatillo, basura albina". Gilbert soltó entonces el látigo y levantó las manos en el aire para que todos pudieran ver que iba desarmado.

No serviría de nada en absoluto que les hablara en alemán, así que comenzó a hacerse entender por mímica antes de que alguno cumpliera con sus silenciosas amenazas de muerte. Señaló al muchacho exhausto y se señaló a sí mismo. Luego señaló la montaña de troncos que había por cargar y limpiar de ramas y a continuación a los soviéticos, al tiempo que movía las manos en el aire de un lado a otro esperando que interpretaran correctamente sus gestos. El soviético le soltó una parrafada en ruso de la que solo comprendió el tono de enfado. Suspiró. Era una buena señal.

Del resto del turno del joven se encargó el prusiano y aquel día su grupo cumplió con sus objetivos. A partir de entonces los alemanes empezaron a tratar al teniente Beilschmidt con mayor respeto si cabía e incluso los soviéticos comenzaron a ver en él al portavoz del grupo, a una especie de líder o intermediario al que tener en cuenta cuando querían dirigirse a algún miembro de aquel rebaño.

Gilbert estaba más que exultante. Se había convertido en una especie de celebridad en el campo. La vida allí no era tan mala después de todo y es que uno se podía acostumbrar a cualquier cosa: al frío extremo, a los golpes y empujones que de vez en cuando le propinaba algún guarda aburrido, a la monotonía y escasez de la comida y a los turnos de trabajo extenuantes.

Sin embargo, lo mejor de todo era que el ruso seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Un día, durante el tiempo libre que le quedaba entre turnos de trabajo y hacía algunas flexiones en solitario, se le acercó un hombre al que nunca antes había visto. Sangre fresca. Su aspecto, desde luego, lo delataba. Pulcro, de mirada huidiza, todavía conservaba esa actitud entre esperanzada y espantada. El novato llevaba gafas y el cabello, largo y oscuro, le caía sobre las mejillas de forma un tanto delicada de más. Gilbert sacudió la cabeza con reprobación.

"Un lastre".

—¿Eres... eres el _Oberleutnant _Gilbert Beilschmidt? —preguntó el recién llegado con voz insegura y reverencial.

El prusiano se incorporó con agilidad del suelo, estiró un poco los músculos de los brazos, se sacudió la nieve de encima y extendió una mano en el aire hacia el hombre que así se había presentado ante él.

—El mismo.

El novato hizo una mueca extraña que remedaba el intento de una sonrisa y le dio la mano. Gilbert no vaciló en estrechársela con fuerza.

—Tienes un acento sureño... ¿Eres austriaco?

—Exactamente. Roderich Edelstein, encantado, _Oberleutnant_...

—Llámame Gilbert. Gil si quieres.

El austriaco asintió con solemnidad.

—Me han hablado mucho de ti en los barracones.

—Bueno, bueno. Eso es normal. Soy irresistible —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Roderich se quedó petrificado. No era habitual sonreír dentro de aquel recinto gris rodeado de alambradas. Nadie lo hacía. Ni los vigilantes, ni los _urkas_, ni, desde luego, los prisioneros. Y allí tenía a aquel prusiano de cabellos color ceniza y ojos increíbles, el único color que destacaba en mitad de aquella escala de grises que imperaba en aquel mundo apartado del mundo.

—Bienvenido, Roderich —dijo el germano palmoteándole un hombro—. Si necesitas algo no dudes en acudir a mí. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que volver a mis flexiones.

—¿Podría... Podría quedarme aquí un rato? ¿Por favor?

Gil lo miró inquisitivamente a los ojos y al cabo de un rato asintió sonriente sin decir una palabra más. Reanudó los ejercicios, consciente de que su nuevo espectador seguía todos sus movimientos y saberlo le procuró una especie de orgullo exhibicionista que lo motivó para castigar aún más sus músculos. Se había propuesto ser el que había sido y no pararía hasta recuperar la forma y la fuerza. Hasta se había incorporado al trabajo como todos los demás y cuando Gilbert se proponía algo, lo conseguía. Y por una vez en mucho tiempo, todo parecía sonreírle.

A las dos semanas, Ivan Braginski lo hizo llamar a la sala de interrogatorios.

* * *

No era necesario, pero dos soviéticos lo escoltaron, llevándolo por los brazos, hasta la sala donde lo esperaba el jefe del Gulag. Intercambiaron algunas frases de rigor, de las cuales Gilbert creyó comprender alguna palabra suelta y lo abandonaron a su suerte frente al gigante que "decidía quién vivía y quién moría".

—Estaremos solos tú yo, conejito. Te morías por volver a verme, ¿verdad?

Gilbert se quedó inmóvil, la expresión tan impasible como le era posible adoptar.

—Pero toma asiento, por favor. No te quedes ahí —indicó con un gesto de la mano.

El prusiano vaciló y echó una ojeada a su alrededor. No había ningún objeto potencialmente dañino a la vista. Es más, la sala estaba vacía a excepción de la mesa, de las dos sillas, de una botella de vodka y de un aparato de grabación que destacaba sobre la blancura aséptica e impoluta de la mesa. La estancia estaba incluso caldeada y resultaba bastante agradable estar allí después de haber estado durante horas a la intemperie y tratando de no congelarse durante la noche bajo las sábanas de las desvencijadas literas que compartía con sus compañeros de reclusión.

Tomó asiento enfrente del ruso e inspiró profundamente. Todo el aplomo y la apabullante seguridad que tan fácil le había resultado desplegar aquellos días en el Gulag se tambaleaba ante la presencia de aquel hombre al que en su fuero interno había empezado a llamar "el demonio de hielo".

—Bien, bien. He estado muy ocupado, como podrás haberte imaginado. Este es un campo muy importante para el Partido y hay muchas esperanzas depositadas en él. Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado a cumplir con mis objetivos de este mes. En la próxima reunión del NKVD me alabarán y es posible que me recompensen.

Gilbert lo observó mientras hablaba. Parecía genuino en su agradecimiento.

—Sí, señor. Gracias, señor —le dijo en ruso, y una sonrisa dulce y limpia se abrió paso en el rostro de Ivan, que jugueteó con el cristal del la botella de vodka, haciendo resonar rítmicamente las uñas contra el cristal.

Vodka. Recordaba que el vodka lo ponía de buen humor.

—Eres una buena mascota. Quizás seas más listo de lo que me figuraba.

—Sí, señor.

—Por ello sabrás qué vamos a hacer aquí tú y yo, ¿verdad?

Gilbert percibió el ligero cambio que se produjo en la atmósfera de la habitación tras haber pronunciado el soviético aquellas palabras.

—No estoy muy seguro, señor.

—Vas a decirme todo lo que necesito saber, prusiano. Porque vas a ayudarme a quedar bien con mis superiores, ¿_da_?

El albino experimentó un escalofrío producto de la anticipación y de la amenaza implícita que ya pendía sobre él.

—Ahorrémonos la sangre, prusiano —dijo Ivan—. Por eso te he citado hoy aquí. Como caballeros civilizados, vamos a charlar amigablemente los dos. Yo te haré preguntas y tú las responderás. ¿Todo claro?

—No tengo ninguna información relevante que ofrecer —dijo Gilbert sin tenerlas todas consigo.

—No hará falta recurrir a nuestros métodos —siguió sin hacer caso a su interrupción—. Los conoces, ¿verdad? No serán muy distintos a los que empleaba tu Gestapo.

—Señor Braginski...

Un leve movimiento de cejas le indicó que la amabilidad del ruso empezaba a tocar a su fin.

—¿Cuál preferirías? ¿El método de la conferencia, el de la correa de transmisión o el de permanencia? ¿O una combinación de todos?

—No voy a mentir para que tengas algo que llevar a tus secuaces de la NKVD —dijo Gilbert con tranquilidad tras una breve pausa.

Ivan destapó la botella y le dio un buen trago antes de dejarla sobre la mesa con un golpe desabrido.

—Desaparece de mi vista, prusiano. Ahora —advirtió el ruso crispando los dedos en torno al cristal de la botella—. O te juro que te reviento esa bonita cara tuya con esto.

3

Roderich se había convertido en una parte importante de su día a día. Dormían en los mismos barracones aunque en secciones diferentes, pero en cuanto arrancaba el turno diurno, el austriaco se las arreglaba para rondar desde primera hora cerca de él. En cierto modo, su presencia lo tranquilizaba. Sus modos corteses y atentos, su evidente admiración en cada uno de los comentarios que le dirigía y cada una de las miradas cargadas de inconsciente admiración que le dedicaba; todo le halagaba su hambriento ego e incluso él empezó a buscar su compañía por propia iniciativa.

Era un _quid pro quo_ justo. El austriaco alimentaba su narcisismo y el prusiano lo protegía de aquellos indeseables que veían en él a una presa fácil. En ocasiones incluso le echaba una mano con el trabajo más pesado y aquello no hacía sino exacerbar aún más la devoción que Roderich manifestaba por él. Y como no podía ser de otro modo, comenzaron a circular rumores sobre ellos entre los hombres, algunos más maliciosos que otros..., claro que aquella era la menor de las preocupaciones de Gilbert.

Habían vuelto a transcurrir varios días sin tener noticia del ruso pero ya no se hacía ilusiones optimistas al respecto. Esperaba con inquietud el momento en que volviera a requerir su presencia y daba por sentado que la próxima vez no sería tan comprensivo con él. No estaba seguro de si era producto de su imaginación, pero tenía la sensación constante de que era observado. Día y noche. A cada instante. Allá donde fuera. Como si no quisieran perderse uno solo de sus movimientos y no sabía si se estaba volviendo loco o si de veras estaba siendo vigilado. Por lo menos, cuando estaba con Roderich lograba apartar todos aquellos recelos de sus pensamientos.

Una tarde se hallaban los dos disfrutando de la soledad de su compañía mutua. A veces solían quedarse en un silencio cómodo, concentrados cada uno en sus propios dilemas particulares; otras veces, Gilbert empezaba a hablar de sí mismo y no paraba apenas ni para tomar aire. Y es que el austriaco era un buen oyente, aunque aquella tarde la habían dedicado al silencio cómplice. Gilbert se sacó un cigarrillo de un bolsillo y se lo ofreció a su amigo con una de aquellas sonrisas suyas que eran como un tesoro. Roderich dejó que él mismo le colocara el cigarrillo entreabriendo los labios y esperó a que se lo encendiera con una cerilla que, en cuanto prendió el cigarrillo, Gilbert apagó con un movimiento de muñeca intolerablemente varonil a la par que elegante. El castaño le dio una calada profunda y expulsó el humo hacia el cielo, apoyando la espalda sobre la pared del cobertizo solitario junto al que se habían sentado y escogido para sus escapadas.

—¿De dónde sacas el tabaco, Beilschmidt?

—Trapicheos. Contactos. No preguntes.

El austriaco asintió y le devolvió el cigarrillo para que él también le diera una calada. Apenas fue un roce etéreo y fugaz de sus dedos sobre los suyos, pero así y todo provocó tal estremecimiento en él que a punto estuvo de que se le cayera el cigarrillo al suelo. Gilbert no pareció darse cuenta y se llevó a los labios el cigarrillo compartido.

Roderich aprovechó para examinar a gusto a su compañero, fascinado por su perfil, por sus largas pestañas plateadas, por el trazo exquisito de sus labios y el modo en que se apoyaba, indolente, sobre la pared con un brazo descansando sobre una rodilla y la otra pierna estirada sobre la tierra cubierta de hielo.

Y a pesar de que estaba a su lado, a escasos centímetros de él le dio la impresión de que estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. El prusiano era la viva imagen de la soledad. Por si fuera poco, algo no marchaba bien. Él sabía ver aquellas cosas.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—¿Eh? —Gilbert se giró y lo miró con extrañeza y con una ceja ligeramente arqueada.

—Se ve que algo te ronda por la cabeza. ¿No vas a contarme de qué se trata?

Su amigo perdió la vista en la inmensidad del cielo siberiano y una levísima sonrisa con un atisbo de melancolía respondió con más exactitud que las propias palabras que salieron de sus labios:

—Ivan Braginski.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Eso es lo que me pasa. Ivan Braginski.

—¿Quién es?

Gilbert lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa.

—¿No sabes quién es? Es... Él es el rey de estos dominios —sofocó una risa burlona y sacudió la cabeza con energía, haciendo que unos pocos copos de nieve adheridos a sus cabellos relucieran como perlas sobre plata.

—¿Es... es un oficial de la... ? —no se atrevía siquiera a mentarlos.

—Es_ El_ oficial —respondió el prusiano remarcando con énfasis el determinante—. No sé exactamente qué es lo que ese bastardo quiere de mí, pero hace unos días me amenazó con la tortura para que confesase. Y la verdad, no sé qué narices quiere que le confiese.

—¿Y te dejó ir sin más? —preguntó incrédulo.

Gilbert suspiró dándole otra calada al cigarrillo ya medio apagado.

—Me dejó ir... Pero no creo que la próxima vez se contente con una simple amenaza y una palmadita en la espalda.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, tras el toque de diana, unos soldados vinieron en su búsqueda, irrumpiendo ruidosamente en los barracones y apartando con violencia a aquellos que ya se habían levantado de sus literas. Mientras se lo llevaban, Gilbert alcanzó a ver la preocupación y el miedo en el rostro del austriaco y el desasosiego lo invadió ya incluso antes de volver a encararse con el ruso.

—Te has hecho muy famoso en la zona, ¿eh?

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que le dedicó Ivan cuando estuvieron de nuevo a solas. Se trataba de la misma habitación que la otra vez. La única salvedad es que no se veía la botella de vodka por ningún sitio. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, no lo invitó a sentarse amablemente como en su anterior reunión. Es más, lo dejó en pie en mitad de la sala blanca y se aproximó a él como quien daba un agradable paseo junto a su amante.

—Te dije que harías amigos, ¿no es así?

Gilbert supo que no debía responderle. Algo le decía que el soviético únicamente esperaba la excusa perfecta para variar la melodía e incrementar la cadencia de su adagio inicial.

—No te equivoques conmigo, prusiano. Si me subestimas, acabarás muerto.

El prisionero contuvo la respiración mientras el hombre lo rodeaba y se detenía unos instantes a sus espaldas. Se quedó esperando en tensión, preparándose para lo que tuviera que venir, pero al cabo de un rato el ruso reanudó el ominoso taconeo de sus botas hasta quedar de nuevo en frente de él. Muy cerca, excesivamente cerca el uno del otro. Tanto que podía sentir su cálida respiración sobre la piel de sus mejillas.

—Y has empezado a fumar sin mi permiso —Ivan meneó la cabeza simulando una profunda decepción—. No te das cuenta aún de cuál es tu sitio.

Se percató de que llevaba guantes cuando alzó una de sus manos y le acarició con el pulgar el pómulo, la mejilla, y le dibujó el contorno de la mandíbula con suave brusquedad. Gilbert esperaba sinceramente que el ruso no se diera cuenta del sonido ensordecedor de los latidos de su corazón.

—Ten cuidado, conejito —le susurró acercando sus labios a los suyos unos segundos para luego inclinarse sobre él y alcanzar uno de sus oídos—. Porque estás jugando con fuego.

No, se equivocaba. El fuego era él. El bastardo no era más que un pedazo inerte de hielo.

Se apartó de él por fin y lo miró a los ojos con tal intensidad que Gilbert casi se sintió como un conejo de verdad, deslumbrado por los faros de un automóvil poco antes de ser arrollado.

—Me han llegado numerosos rumores sobre ti —prosiguió Ivan con un rictus de desaprobación en los labios— ¿Sabes? A veces es mucho mejor estar solo, prusiano. Los amigos no son más que una carga. Un estorbo.

Al oírle decir aquello, un signo de debilidad inconsciente soterrado bajo la amenaza más explícita, Gilbert bajó la guardia un momento y sin duda cometió el error que había estado esforzándose por no cometer:

—¡Oh, ya veo! Estás celoso.

No lo había pensado. Claro que no. Y mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz con el dorso de la mano, seguía maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haberse permitido la licencia y el gusto de hacerle perder el control al ruso. El puñetazo había sido tan devastador que Ivan seguía masajeándose los nudillos cuando volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Esta vez su tono era menos contenido que antes. El hielo se había resquebrajado un poco por fin.

—De acuerdo. Ya has tenido tu momento de gloria. ¿Satisfecho?

Gilbert hizo el ademán de ir a contestar, pero se contuvo.

—¿Hace falta que te advierta que tengas cuidado con la próxima estupidez que vaya a salir de tu boca?

—Señor Braginski —dijo el prisionero con voz conciliadora, limpiándose de nuevo el hilillo de sangre—, hagamos un trato. Yo me siento ahí, tú enciendes el cacharro ese y grabas todo lo que voy a decirte.

—¿Es una especie de truco, prusiano?

—Pero no voy a mentirte. Soy incapaz de mentir. Lo siento.

Ivan parpadeó unos instantes con una graciosa mueca de desconcierto.

—Así que, ¿tenemos un trato? —Gilbert extendió una mano en el aire para sellar el acuerdo pero Ivan ignoró su gesto.

—Eso es lo que deseaba desde el principio. Te gusta hacerte de rogar, ¿no es así? —le indicó la silla con un gesto enojado—. Vamos, siéntate de una puta vez.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro con aspecto serio y circunspecto y el ruso encendió el magnetófono sin apartar la vista de su rostro, midiendo de forma anticipada el más mínimo de sus gestos faciales. Fue el propio soviético quien puso la grabación en antecedentes, revelando la identidad del interrogado:

—Gilbert Beilschmidt, oriundo de la provincia alemana anteriormente llamada Prusia Oriental, _Oberleutnant_ del 4º Ejército de la _Wehrmacht_. Tomó parte en el asedio de Leningrado durante su primer año bajo el Grupo de Ejércitos Norte y más tarde fue reubicado en el Grupo de Ejércitos Centro con el propósito inútil de reforzar la toma de Moscú. Tras la operación Bagration la suya fue una de las pocas unidades alemanas supervivientes y que se batieron en retirada hacia el oeste. Reorganizado en la ciudad fortificada anteriormente conocida como Königsberg bajo el XXVIII Cuerpo del ejército y finalmente tomado como prisionero el 9 de abril de 1945 en el asalto a dicha ciudad, horas antes de su rendición a manos del Ejército Rojo.

El germano, atónito, en un gesto automático fue a esconder las manos bajo la mesa pero el ruso se lo impidió con una orden seca y enérgica:

—Las manos sobre la mesa, teniente Beilschmidt.

Él no le había contado nada de todo aquello. Sus servicios de inteligencia habían hecho su trabajo, aquello estaba claro. Sintió que se sonrojaba violentamente y observó el brillo de satisfacción en aquellos odiosos ojos violeta de su enemigo. Puso las palmas hacia arriba sobre la mesa, una de ellas aún manchada de su propia sangre, y le desafió dentro de sus posibilidades, con una sonrisa tranquila, como si fuera él quien estuviera dominando la situación y no al contrario.

—¿Estás conforme?

En Moscú le había negado que hubiera formado parte del sitio de Leningrado. Ahora el ruso sabía que le había mentido, pero no volvería a hacerlo. Y necesitaba que él lo supiera.

—Estoy conforme.

Ivan asintió y hasta le sonrió alentador, con un sutil indicio de dulzura.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en la anteriormente llamada ciudad de Königsberg tras la retirada de tu unidad desde Moscú?

Gilbert notó que se le encogía algo por dentro al oírle decir por segunda vez que su amada ciudad donde había nacido, vivido y crecido ya no se llamaba Königsberg y se arriesgó una vez más a incurrir en la ira del soviético. Pero necesitaba saberlo.

—Señor Braginski, por favor...

—Responde a la pregunta.

—Te lo suplico. Solo esta pregunta y responderé a todo cuanto quieras. ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido con Prusia Oriental?

El ruso sopesó el concederle o no su deseo. Lo cierto es que adoraba que le suplicasen.

—No sabes nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono paternal y no exento de crueldad—. Pasó a la historia. Ya no existe. Se acabó. Tu hogar, el tuyo y el de tus antepasados es ahora soviético. Seguramente en la casa de tus padres esté viviendo ahora una buena familia soviética.

Se dio cuenta de que a su prisionero le temblaban las manos, pero su rostro seguía impávido, sus ojos, demasiado fijos en él como para resultar convincente en su indiferencia.

—Se está considerando cambiarle el nombre por uno más adecuado. Königsberg... —meneó la cabeza— Demasiado prusiano. ¿El _Monte del Rey_? ¿Qué rey, teniente Beilschmidt? Hace mucho que vuestro reino se extinguió. Ahora es un hecho.

El prusiano estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no quebrarse ante él aunque el centelleo húmedo en la comisura de sus ojos escarlata era todo lo que Ivan necesitaba por el momento.

—Estuve un un año y medio aproximadamente, señor —respondió, la voz aún firme, el pulso, no tanto.

—De modo que te hallabas en la ciudad cuando tus amigos nazis trasladaron allí lo que nos robasteis en Leningrado. Sabes de lo que te hablo ¿no es así?

—No estoy seguro, señor.

—¡Oh, vamos! El ámbar. La cámara de ámbar del palacio de Catalina.

Conque aquello era lo que deseaba encontrar el ruso a toda costa para labrarse un nombre dentro del Partido... La cámara de ámbar ni más ni menos, uno de los símbolos más importantes para los rusos, incluso para los soviéticos anti-zaristas.

—Ah, sí. El regalo de Federico Guillermo I de Prusia a vuestro zar. Desconozco su paradero. En todo caso, volvió a donde pertenecía —dijo Gilbert encogiéndose de hombros y recuperando parte de su orgullosa prestancia y tono irónico.

—No me toques las narices, prusiano. Lo robasteis y además, los regalos no se devuelven.

—Yo creo que en ocasiones sí... Cuando las relaciones se deterioran hasta tal punto que se vuelven irrecuperables —bromeó.

—Os fue mejor cuando erais nuestros amigos —comentó Ivan en un arrebato de sinceridad y reproche que no había sido premeditado.

El prisionero asintió.

—Eso es cierto. A título personal, yo no quise que entráramos en guerra con la Unión Soviética. Ni yo ni muchos miembros de la _Wehrmacht_, me consta —Gilbert lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, en un gesto inesperadamente sensual que pilló al ruso desprevenido—. Pero las órdenes son las órdenes. Y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, ¿eh, camarada?

En circunstancias normales, ante tamaña insolencia le habría vuelto a regalar un fulminante derechazo en la cara, pero Ivan se limitó a aclararse la garganta y a volver en sí.

—Dices que desconoces su paradero pero te encontrabas allí cuando escondisteis el ámbar en vuestro castillo. Algo así debería saberlo un oficial del ejército.

—Te aseguro que no lo sé. Has de creerme.

—¿Porque nunca mientes? —inquirió Ivan con una sonrisa helada.

—Di...dicen que se quemó a causa de los bombardeos británicos.

—Una excusa perfecta y cómoda, sí.

—Ivan... —Gilbert se ruborizó al nombrar por su nombre de pila a su interrogador y se corrigió enseguida—. Señor Braginski, ya no tengo patria. Y no me queda nada, ni hogar, ni familia. Por no tener no tengo ni la más mínima esperanza de salir de aquí con vida —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta pero ya era muy tarde para detenerse—. No te mentiría porque ya no tengo absolutamente nada que perder y quizás sí algo que ganar.

El soviético se acomodó en el respaldo de su silla y jugueteó un rato con la yema de sus dedos. El momento se le antojó eterno.

—Dime, Gilbert...

Le había llamado por su nombre. Ni los denigrantes nombres de animales, ni prusiano, ni siquiera teniente. Gilbert. A secas. Como a una persona.

—¿S... sí?

—¿Colaboraste activamente con el régimen nazi?

Aquello fue como una jarra de agua fría. Si antes había conseguido sobreponerse nada menos que a la disolución de Prusia y no dejarse dominar por el sentimentalismo, ahora le resultó imposible sustraerse a sí mismo. Quizá fue porque le había llamado Gilbert, quizá fuera porque estaba agotado, quizá por la presión y por la mezcla de sentimientos simultáneos y contradictorios que comenzaban a socavar su fortaleza.

—¿Mataste a judíos, a civiles polacos y rusos? ¿Mataste a niños, a sus madres? ¿Te emborrachaste y les pegaste un tiro en la nuca junto a una zanja?

Fue por todo. Y por su tono hiriente e inquisitivo, y por la verdad que le había ennegrecido el corazón y el alma, y por todos aquellos años de guerra, de matanzas, de insensibilidad, de destrucción, de sinsentido.

Una lágrima solitaria, única, se deslizó por su mejilla blanca, inmaculada, y se perdió como tantas otras de millones de personas que no habían importado a nadie.

—Sí, señor Braginski. Colaboré con ellos. Fui nazi —confesó al fin, su cuerpo estremeciéndose, hundiéndose en la silla, apretando los párpados como si de aquella forma fuera a huir de aquellas imágenes cinceladas en su mente y que nunca se borrarían del todo.

El soviético apretó los labios y desvió la mirada hacia el magnetófono, que seguía grabando, cumpliendo fielmente con su cometido... Como era de esperar.

—Teniente Beilschmidt...

—Yo los voté. Los voté. Toda mi familia lo hizo. Prometieron que Alemania volvería a ser lo que era, que la injusticia y la humillación acabarían. Y yo los creí —su tono de lastimera autojustificación se fue suavizando hasta alcanzar un ritmo monocorde, de sometimiento, de afligida aceptación—. Mi hermano pequeño, Ludwig, se marchó a Berlín. Solo tenía diecisiete años.

—Tu hermano...

—Se unió a las SS.

—Has dicho que colaboraste con ellos, pero no has respondido a mis preguntas —dijo Ivan—. ¿Mataste tú personalmente a inocentes por una ideo...? —se interrumpió y una mueca de fastidio surcó su rostro unos instantes—. ¿Cometiste tú mismo esas atrocidades o se las ordenaste a otros? —terminó reformulando la cuestión de manera más apropiada.

—No, pero estuve presente. Vi como otros lo hacían. Y yo... yo no hice nada por impedirlo.

El ruso extendió una mano sobre la mesa hasta alcanzar una de las manos del prusiano y dejó reposar sus dedos sobre su piel durante unos segundos. Los suficientes para que su prisionero se recompusiera por la sorpresa y se irguiera de nuevo en la silla.

—Según como yo lo veo, prusiano, tú no fuiste un fascista más, sino otra víctima. Una bastante más afortunada que la inmensa mayoría, eso es cierto, pero...

Gilbert abrió mucho los ojos sin saber si estaba más estupefacto por su repentino gesto físico de cariño o por sus palabras comprensivas.

—Aún así —prosiguió el soviético—, existen responsabilidades. ¿Tú crees que te mereces estar aquí?

—Merecía haber muerto con los demás.

—¿Entonces consideras que morir es un castigo peor que estar aquí, perdido en mitad de la nada, tras unas alambradas, sometido a mi voluntad?

—No... no lo sé.

—Veámoslo de otro modo. Si me estás diciendo la verdad, no participaste activamente en la muerte de inocentes, pero ¿salvaste la vida de alguno de ellos aun a riesgo de comprometerte?

Gilbert alzó la cabeza al oír su pregunta y una chispa iluminó sus ojos como un poderoso relámpago en mitad de una tormenta.

—Sí, señor, lo hice.

—A mi entender, que salvaras la vida de una persona que ya estaba condenada te redime por no haberte convertido en un héroe trágico y... ciertamente suicida.

Lo estaba defendiendo. Lo estaba animando. Un comunista. El enemigo más odiado de aquel régimen al que él había aupado con su primer voto. Un eslavo, uno de aquellos seres de los que habían repetido hasta la saciedad que eran inferiores. Y por encima de todo, ¡un soviético! A buen seguro, muchos de sus camaradas estarían en total desacuerdo con él.

Su rostro, de repente le pareció el rostro de otra persona muy diferente. Mucho menos desagradable de lo que le había parecido en un principio.

—Cuéntame a quién salvaste y cómo lo hiciste —pidió Ivan con aspecto mucho más amistoso. O quizá fuera que ahora él lo veía así. En cualquier caso, Gilbert asintió y procedió a contarle su experiencia con los judíos del campo satélite al de Stutthof, cercano a Prusia.

—La intención era evacuar a los judíos, como a los civiles alemanes, antes de que llegara el Ejército Rojo, de modo que los trasladaron desde el campo hasta el único puerto que quedaba libre. Pero resultó imposible, o al menos eso nos dijeron. Sabes que Königsberg está llena de minas de ámbar, ¿no?

Ivan arqueó las cejas y consideró que no era necesario responder a aquello. Gilbert enrojeció una vez más.

—Bueno, imagino que de ahí extrajeron el famoso ámbar que os regalamos y luego... eh... os robamos. Sea como fuere, al _Gauleiter_ Koch y a sus secuaces se les ocurrió la brillante idea de meter a todos aquellos judíos en el pozo de una de las minas y sellar la puerta. El director de la mina se negó a llevarlos a aquel pozo y dicen que incluso les proporcionó alimentos. Y... bueno, al día siguiente el hombre apareció muerto.

—Hablando de heroicidades vanas que no van a ninguna parte —comentó Ivan con cinismo—. Pero continúa.

—Me contaron que el alcalde hizo llamar a unos cuantos críos de las Juventudes Hitlerianas y los hizo emborrachar. Los chicos se quedaron vigilando la mina mientras unos miembros de las SS iban ejecutando de dos en dos a las mujeres y a los niños judíos que habían tratado de escapar —el prusiano denegó varias veces con la cabeza hasta que enmudeció.

—¿Qué sucedió con el resto? —preguntó al fin el soviético con suavidad, interrumpiendo su silencio.

—Los llevaron por la noche al agua congelada y los hicieron entrar en ella a base de culatazos de sus fusiles. Iluminaron el cielo con bengalas para ver bien dónde ametrallaban. Los cadáveres siguieron apareciendo durante días en el agua.

—De modo que salvaste a...

—Solo fueron dos mujeres. Una mujer joven y otra anciana. Solo dos. ¡De siete mil!

—Gilbert.

—Las dejé que se alojaran en mi casa y les llevaba comida cuando me era posible. No sé si sobrevivirían luego al Ejército... bueno, a vosotros.

El ruso tomó aire profundamente y ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio, mirándose, con aspecto cansado, con una extraña mezcla compartida entre gratitud, hastío y complicidad culpable. No hicieron falta más palabras. El prusiano, desde luego, sentía como si hubiera vaciado su alma y se la hubieran vuelto del revés, y luchó denodadamente por no sucumbir a una crisis nerviosa.

Ivan, por su parte, extendió una mano y apagó el magnetófono. Sacó la cinta grabada y, sin decir nada, la destruyó con sus propias manos.

—¿Sabes una cosa, conejito?

Gilbert se rió. Con una risa que era casi como un sollozo, pero que era ambas cosas: alegría y aflicción, alivio y angustia.

—Que me muero por tomar un buen trago. Y tú puedes tomarte el resto del día libre. Vamos, largo. Hoy puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana.

El prisionero asintió, se levantó con las piernas temblorosas y medio entumecidas y tras dedicarle un saludo marcial al modo en que había visto hacer a los soviéticos, se alejó de aquella especie de ensueño que el ruso había entretejido en torno a él.

4

Había llegado el final de la jornada, la única jornada que el jefe del Gulag le había concedido libre de trabajo y ni siquiera había sido capaz de entregarse a sus ejercicios físicos habituales.

Hacer ejercicio no solo le ayudaba a recuperar de nuevo el tono perfecto de sus músculos, sino a calmar su mente y a olvidarse de todo lo que merecía olvidarse. Con la repetición continua y monótona solía quedar en un estado de limbo mental que, sospechaba, lo salvaba de caer definitivamente en la locura.

Pero después del interrogatorio, todo había cambiado.

Cuando el austriaco volvió de su turno sin él, estuvo a punto de decirle que lo dejara solo. En aquel momento no deseaba contarle nada porque no quería revivir ni un solo segundo de su intercambio con el ruso, pero sobre todo, porque deseaba guardárselo para sí mismo. Atesorarlo. Como una especie de secreto entre ellos.

Claro que el austriaco era insistente. Para bien o para mal, nunca sabía cuándo darse por vencido. Con un suspiro de aceptación, Gilbert le indicó con un gesto de la mano que tomase asiento a su lado y Roderich no se hizo de rogar.

—Bueno, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te... te ha hecho daño?

—¿Sabes, Rode? Preferiría no hablar de ello.

—Pero...

—Estoy bien.

—He estado todo el día muriéndome de la preocupación. Me imaginaba que te estaba torturando y yo...

—No me hizo... apenas daño —dijo el prusiano sin mirarlo.

—¿Apenas?

El germano desvió entonces la mirada hacia él y de alguna forma Roderich supo que tras aquella inmensa tristeza en los ojos entornados de su amigo había algo más oculto, reprimido muy en el fondo, que se agazapaba como una bestia majestuosa y encadenada a la espera de su liberación.

Roderich alzó un brazo hacia él y le rodeó los hombros. Él, que nunca se había atrevido a tocarlo. Sintió que el prusiano se ponía tenso bajo su amistoso acercamiento pero no hizo nada por quitárselo de encima. Al cabo de unos segundos, la tensión incluso desapareció como por arte de magia.

—Daría lo que fuera por una cerveza —comentó Gilbert de repente y una risa conmovedora flotó entre ambos un momento, como una ola cálida e imposible en mitad de aquel frío de finales de verano.

—Me alegro de que no te haya hecho nada ese bastardo —dijo Roderich reduciendo un poco más la distancia entre ambos—. Porque según lo que me habías contado de él...

Gilbert le había dicho que prefería no hablar de lo que había sucedido dentro de aquella sala de interrogatorios, pero podría decirse que el austriaco ya conocía a su compañero demasiado bien. Aún estaba contando los segundos que faltaban para que el prusiano estallara y empezara a hablar sin parar cuando una exclamación del albino detuvo su cuenta mental.

—Ya no tengo país. ¡Ya ni siquiera sé lo que soy! Y ese cabrón disfrutó contándomelo. Aún puedo ver sus ojos. Es... es tan cruel... Pero al mismo tiempo...

Gilbert se calló y una sombra nubló la exaltada animación en sus facciones. Por su parte, y por si acaso, el austriaco no siguió presionándolo para que continuara.

—Roderich, ¿tú crees que algún día saldremos de aquí?

El vaho que exhalaba a cada bocanada de aire, llamó la atención del castaño, que se quedó mirando sus labios unos instantes como en una especie de trance, de hipnosis transitoria de la que el prusiano no pareció percatarse.

—Porque si salimos de aquí algún día, yo ya no tengo lugar al que ir.

Roderich hizo un esfuerzo tremebundo por no ponerse a acariciar sus cabellos y hacerle callar y olvidar todo, como se haría con un chiquillo inocente que ha tenido una pesadilla.

—Tienes mi hogar en Viena. Cuando salgamos de aquí los dos juntos, te enseñaré los jardines de Schönbrum, la Ópera... ¿Te gusta la música clásica?

Gilbert asintió con vehemencia, con una sonrisa fugaz pero tan sincera que removió con fuerza algo en el interior del austriaco. En consecuencia, varió la postura y el brazo que rodeaba sus hombros estrechó aún más el abrazo y su mano de pianista de dedos finos y elegantes ascendió hasta el cuello del otro hombre. Gilbert giró de inmediato su rostro hacia él con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de alarma prendida en los ojos.

—¿Qué haces, Roderich? —del tono que había empleado, sin embargo, no podría deducirse gran cosa y el austriaco vaciló. ¿Recelo, sorpresa, rechazo, indecisión?

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por nada —dijo al fin.

El prusiano seguía sin apartarse de él, pero era fácil leer sus pensamientos a través de su lenguaje corporal. Su postura había perdido su anterior desenfado y ahora sus piernas y sus brazos estaban más rígidos. De algún modo, sin apenas haberse movido, se había vuelto a alejar kilómetros de él.

—No sé qué habrá pasado ahí dentro, pero...

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—Tranquilo, Gilbert. Si te quisieran muerto, ya lo estarías.

—Me... me gustaría estar solo, Roddy. Por favor.

El austriaco le soltó y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse. No solo era un buen oyente, sino también un buen observador. Y habría puesto la mano en el fuego a que el prusiano necesitaba solucionar algo por sí mismo.

—De acuerdo. Pero no dudes en buscarme si necesitas algo. Por favor —dijo Roderich antes de despedirse y marcharse con aquella imagen descorazonadora dándole vueltas en la cabeza: la de un ex-oficial alemán sentado sobre un escalón nevado, sin nada a lo que aferrarse, encogido sobre sí mismo, suspirando como si en su interior se estuviera librando una cruenta batalla entre la esperanza y la aniquilación final.

* * *

Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a suceder después, quizás todo hubiera transcurrido de una forma muy diferente. Quizá no le hubiera dicho "gracias" sin más y le habría pedido que se quedara junto a él aquella noche. Quizá entonces al día siguiente no habría cambiado por completo el curso de su existencia.

Y todo por su egoísmo.

Aquella noche, en los barracones, Gilbert no se unió a sus compañeros como otras veces, a pesar de la insistencia de los jugadores. Solían jugar un rato a las cartas, apostar cigarrillos e incluso raciones futuras o favores de muy diversa índole. El póquer le gustaba especialmente al prusiano. No se le daba mal del todo, aunque solía arriesgarse demasiado y a veces lo único que obtenía era derrotas estrepitosas.

A pesar de la dureza de la vida en el Gulag, nunca había tenido demasiados problemas en conciliar el sueño. Generalmente uno acababa exhausto tras el turno de trabajo y la mejor forma de ahorrar las preciadas calorías era durmiendo. Pero aquella noche sabía que no podría dormir. Notaba una opresión en el pecho y lo peor es que no sabía a ciencia cierta a qué se debía. Su "reunión" con el ruso lo había dejado tocado, eso estaba claro, y el pensamiento de que no tenía futuro en ningún sitio, desde luego, no lo ayudaba a serenarse.

Y luego estaba Roderich.

Sabía que había hombres que intercambiaban sus literas para... bueno, para hacer compañía a otros hombres. Su propio compañero de cama era un alemán originario de Munich algunos años más joven que él y que lo idolatraba como un crío haría con su héroe favorito, pero el chaval nunca se habría atrevido a ponerle una mano encima. Y ahora que pensaba en ello, el joven no había vuelto a los barracones como solía hacer, en punto, como un reloj suizo. Empezaba a preocuparse de veras cuando notó que alguien se metía furtivamente en la cama a su lado. Debería de haberse retrasado por algo. Con tantas malditas emociones, se le estaba yendo la cabeza. Debía pensar en positivo. El soviético, a su manera, había sido amable con él y eso, sobre todo, quería creer él, era lo más importante de todo cuanto le había sucedido.

Aunque solo fuera porque ahora se sentía más a salvo.

Exhaló un profundo suspiro y cerró los ojos con los brazos a modo de almohada, tratando de relajarse y de no clavarse en la espalda ninguno de aquellos muelles retorcidos y oxidados o lo que fuera que hubiera en el interior de aquellos jergones.

Se estaba enfadando consigo mismo por no ser capaz de dejar descansar la mente, pues al día siguiente cortar los troncos de todos aquellos pinos le iba a resultar una tarea demoledora, hasta que algo le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par. Su compañero de litera le había introducido una mano quedamente bajo el elástico de su pijama.

Lanzó una exclamación ahogada y se giró para, en principio, reprender al muchacho por su osadía, pero unos ojos que no esperaba encontrar le devolvieron la mirada. Por un instante creyó encontrarse frente al ruso y a punto estuvo de detenérsele el corazón. El invasor tenía los ojos de un color semejante, pero no compartía la cualidad glacial y letal de las pupilas del soviético.

Roderich.

El austriaco le mandó quedarse quieto con un gesto de la mano. De la mano, claro está, que no se estaba introduciendo por dentro de su ropa interior.

—Shh...

Gilbert parpadeó, aun incrédulo ante aquella audacia inesperada de su compañero, pero no tardó en superar su sorpresa, así que obedeció y volvió a acomodarse hacia atrás con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos. Alentado por la aceptación tan rápida y fácil de su amigo, Roderich envolvió con sus dedos cálidos el miembro del otro hombre y con suma delicadeza comenzó a masturbarlo.

Allí, mientras los demás hombres jugaban a las cartas a escasos metros de ellos, entre alguna risa perdida y multitud de insultos, el austriaco no perdía de vista el rostro de su pareja. Gilbert había cerrado los ojos y su expresión casi llegaba a ser de paz. Sus claras pestañas se movían de forma casi imperceptible y sus labios se curvaban ligeramente en una de las comisuras, en una versión más distendida de su característica sonrisa torcida con que le obsequiaba a menudo.

El prusiano había aceptado la situación con naturalidad puesto que no era la primera vez que uno de sus compañeros de campaña le dedicaba atenciones similares. Ya desde antes de la guerra y cuando no era más que un cadete —sobre todo por entonces—, no era demasiado extraño liberar tensiones con aquellos pequeños "favores". No iban mucho más allá y no se les daba tampoco más importancia de la necesaria.

Roderich incrementó la velocidad de sus dedos, así como el vigor de sus movimientos y Gilbert entreabrió los labios. Casi podía oír su respiración a pesar del ruido que había a su alrededor, y le habría gustado descender sobre él para besarlo y acompasar sus leves jadeos a los suyos, pero sabía que era mejor así. El germano, por su parte, había perdido sus pensamientos en cierta persona a la que creía aborrecer pero de la que no se podía librar ni consciente ni inconscientemente. De cabellos claros, de piel clara, de ojos claros. Alguien cuya mera sonrisa lo sacaba de quicio y lo acobardaba. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando el austriaco aceleró sus caricias y sin darse cuenta siquiera, susurró entre dientes algo en ruso. Y si su compañero lo oyó, tampoco lo demostró.

El gemido que acompañó al clímax sí que fue, en cambio más audible y Roderich se sonrojó mientras retiraba la mano de los pantalones del prusiano y echaba una ojeada cauta a su alrededor por si alguno de los hombres los había visto u oído.

Gilbert abrió entonces los ojos y mirándolo con cierta adoración en sus fulgurantes pupilas, estiró un brazo y le acarició con afecto el dorso de la mano.

—Muchas gracias.

Y aquello fue todo.

Durmió tan bien aquella noche que el capataz que se encargaba de despertarlos para su recuento y posterior desayuno tuvo que darle un par de patadas a su colchón hasta que se incorporó. Le dijo en alemán que no hacía falta tanta amabilidad, y el capataz le respondió algo en ruso que no tenía muy buena pinta. Algún día tendría que aprender su idioma.

Se desperezó y se puso en pie. Con un leve sonrojo pensó que necesitaba una ducha y buscó con la mirada a Roderich, que a aquellas horas ya solía estar allí dedicándole sus "buenos días" con su gracioso acento austriaco. Pero no parecía estar a la vista y pensó que quizá se sentiría avergonzado por lo que habían hecho. El prusiano suspiró y se dijo que para agradecérselo, le daría la mitad de su ración de aquel día. Tocaba pescado y se rumoreaba que habría incluso carne para quienes superaran el 150% del objetivo diario. Pues bien, ¡pensaba cumplirlo y le regalaría la carne a su amigo! Se lo merecía.

Pero no apareció en el recuento ni tampoco en el desayuno, y sabía que aquello no auguraba nada bueno. Se acercó al vigilante, un_ urka_ de mal aspecto cuya anterior vida pre-Gulag probablemente hubiera sido la de un asesino, y le preguntó por Roderich. El vigilante ignoró sus preguntas y ante su molesta insistencia lo empujó hacia un lado con tanta fuerza que casi tiró a otro hombre a sus espaldas y Gilbert tuvo que calmar los ánimos antes de que estallara una batalla campal.

La preocupación lo estaba consumiendo cuando comenzaron a reunir a su grupo para el turno diurno y el austriaco seguía sin aparecer. Pensó en todas las posibilidades pero ninguna resultaba halagüeña. En el mejor de los casos, esperaba que lo hubieran confinado a la celda de aislamiento, lo cual allí era uno de los peores castigos que podían imponer porque uno acababa por enfermar en aquella minúscula celda a la intemperie.

No quería pensar en el peor de los casos.

Pero es que Roderich jamás se habría metido en líos. No tenía sentido que se lo hubieran llevado a la celda de aislamiento. Él no habría hecho daño ni a una mosca. Pero entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

Durante el turno de trabajo le preguntó a sus compañeros y en especial a Ulrich, su compañero de litera, que se sonrojó como una colegiala cuando Gilbert le preguntó por el austriaco.

—No, no lo vi desde anoche cuando me pidió ese... favor —le confesó el muchacho.

—¿No volvió a buscarte para que volvieras a tu lugar? —inquirió Gilbert a la desesperada.

—No... —el chico apartó la mirada, vergonzoso— Creí que se quedaría con usted.

El prusiano recibió aquella información como un mazazo en el pecho. De pronto era como si todo hubiera cobrado sentido en su interior, por descabellado que fuera.

Si se hubiera quedado con él.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se separó del chaval para que no lo viera derrumbarse en aquel estado. Seguro que estaba exagerando. Sería absurdo que... No. Sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que en cuanto volvieran al interior de las alambradas, correría al sector norte. Para salir de dudas. Porque seguro que no estaba allí.

El sector norte era aquella sección donde llevaban los cadáveres de los fallecidos en el Gulag. Solían llevarlos en carretilla hasta allí y a veces los dejaban abandonados durante días —solía hacer el frío suficiente como para que aquello no se convirtiera en un problema—, hasta que en algún momento desaparecían. Tampoco es que fuera habitual que los presos muriesen en el Gulag, y menos a finales de verano cuando el frío aún no era una de las principales causas de mortalidad.

Cuando pudo escaparse por fin al sector norte, seguía repitiéndose que era absurdo que _él_ lo hubiese matado. Y siguió repitiéndolo cuando vio el cuerpo desmadejado del austriaco junto a una zanja y a un desolador trozo de alambrada, y siguió haciéndolo cuando lo acunó contra su pecho una y otra vez hasta perder la noción del tiempo.

Lo habían matado de un tiro en la nuca y como era costumbre, le habían atravesado después la cabeza de parte a parte con una bayoneta. Para asegurarse de que estaba muerto. Como si fuera a estar vivo así, con media cabeza abierta de un tiro.

El luto cedió pronto su lugar a la ira y Gilbert sintió que si no hacía algo pronto, su propio fuego lo abrasaría.

No le quedaba otra que ir a buscar al ruso.


	4. Chapter 3 Siberia (Segunda parte)

Aquí está la continuación y el final del capítulo de Siberia. Gilbert sigue sufriendo a base de bien, pero es por una buena causa. Pero no todo es sufrimiento... Hay incluso ¿cosas bonitas? Escondidas como lágrimas bajo la lluvia :'D

Deseo que os guste y se siguen aceptando comentarios. Gracias a todos los que me leéis :)

A Doncella de Slytherin: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Es un placer que comenten tu trabajo y más si lo hacen como tú. Sobre el yaoi... bueno, yo soy de ir muy poco a poco... hasta que repente: ¡TOMA HARD! Y los lectores responden: ¡Por favor, haz que pare ya! (Jajaja). Ok, espero que no...

A Kalrathia: Qué decir de tus reviews. Me dan la vida y me hacen reír, y me hacen recapacitar... ¡Gracias! Siento que no te lo agradezco lo suficiente...

**WARNING: Tortura, violencia, humillación, lenguaje explícito, yaoi.**

**WARNING 2: A ver, aunque hablar de tortura pueda sonar muy hard, sinceramente no creo que en mi historia sea para tanto. En mi mente todo en este capítulo iba a ser para más de 18 pero al final mi parte "uke" (pfff) se ha autocensurado mucho. Ganas me dan de escribir un capítulo alternativo con la versión del "montaje del director" pero me temo que en el actual se ha suavizado todo. De todas formas ES OPINIÓN DE LA AUTORA, de modo que por favor, para aquellos que nos les gusten estas cosas ADVIERTO DE QUE HAY ALGUNA ESCENA CON SANGRE Y DOLOR EH... NO CONSENTIDO.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos sino de Hidekaz Himaruya. Solo inspiran mis cálidas noches de insomnio...**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 3. SIBERIA. 2ª PARTE**

5

Los gritos furibundos y estentóreos en alemán frente a la puerta de las dependencias de la jefatura del Gulag quebraron el habitual y sepulcral silencio que reinaba en el campo. Hasta los presos comunes y los habitantes de otros barracones salieron a ver qué sucedía, quién había perdido la cabeza de aquel modo. Algunos solo por simple curiosidad y aburrimiento para ver cómo reducían a aquel hombre o incluso lo liquidaban en el acto por atreverse a perturbar el orden establecido.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los soviéticos hizo nada drástico para asombro de los alemanes que apreciaban al teniente Beilschmidt y que esperaban que alguien lo ametrallase de un momento a otro. Los vigilantes se habían acercado al prusiano y dudaban sobre cómo proceder con aquel tipo que se desgañitaba, fuera de sí. Uno lo tomó de un hombro, pero Gilbert se zafó con brusquedad de su mano y otro de los vigilantes le gritó algo, presumiblemente, que se callase.

Pero ninguno hizo el menor gesto por desenfundar sus armas.

Si la escena no hubiera sido tan dramática debido a las airadas exigencias alemanas y a las respuestas rusas más comedidas, aquello habría resultado casi cómico de una forma un tanto retorcida. Ante aquel galimatías idiomático, uno de los soviéticos le gritó a uno de los prisioneros alemanes y le ordenó que se acercara con un gesto de la mano. Tratando de controlar su incipiente temblor, el prisionero obedeció y el hombre armado le espetó algo en ruso. El recién llegado tragó saliva y se dirigió a Gilbert con aspecto preocupado:

—Teniente Beilschmidt. Le ruego me disculpe pero el ciudadano Korneyev dice que deje usted de montar este escándalo —le tradujo con aspecto retraído—. O tendrá que tomar medidas.

—Dígale al maldito Korneyev que sus advertencias me las traen totalmente al fresco. No me marcharé hasta que se me permita ver a Ivan Braginski y si no les gusta, por mí pueden tomar sus armas y acabar conmigo porque esa será la única forma de que me hagan callar.

El traductor improvisado les hizo llegar su mensaje, editado claramente, y los soviéticos parecieron incómodos. El camarada Korneyev tomó entonces una decisión y tras dirigirle una mirada cargada de veneno al prusiano, penetró en el edificio principal donde se hallaban las salas de interrogatorios y los dormitorios de los oficiales.

Los prisioneros, animados por el infrecuente espectáculo, fueron obligados a volver a sus barracones hasta que solo quedaron allí los cinco vigilantes junto al prusiano, que intentaba mantener de forma infructuosa su enojo bajo control.

Transcurrieron unos diez minutos hasta que el vigilante volvió a salir y le indicó con una indescifrable expresión en el rosto que lo siguiera al interior.

Nada más entrar en aquellos pasillos Gilbert vio flaquear su voluntad, pero recordó la mueca de terror congelado en el rostro sin vida de su amigo y una nueva oleada de ira reactivó la mecha de su odio hacia el ruso. Si se diera la ocasión propicia, le sacaría los ojos con sus propias manos. Jamás había sentido tanto rencor concentrado por nadie. Y había aborrecido a muchísimos hombres durante la guerra.

El soviético que lo escoltaba se detuvo frente a una puerta y llamó con los nudillos varias veces hasta que la inequívoca voz de Ivan les contestó que pasaran. El soldado le asió el antebrazo con dedos de hierro y lo hizo entrar por delante de él. Gilbert masculló algo malsonante y cuando levantó la vista, en apenas unos segundos se dio cuenta de que estaba en el despacho del ruso y que este, plantado en mitad de la estancia, lo miraba con una mezcla singular de sentimientos que iban desde la sorpresa hasta la ira, pasando por la expectación y una especie de fascinada diversión.

Ivan levantó una mano y la sacudió en el aire con resolución para que el guardia se retirara y Gilbert se sintió de repente demasiado solo, con una absurda sensación de que lo habían dejado a solas en una jaula y a merced de un lobo hambriento.

—¿Y bien, prusiano? —inquirió con una amplia sonrisa, dedicándole una burlona inclinación de cabeza en una clara parodia de caballerosidad—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Por favor, dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Sabía que estaba a punto de perder el control pero aquello era ya demasiado.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer esto, hijo de puta sin corazón? —exclamó apretando tanto los puños que llegó a clavarse las uñas y a hacerse brotar la sangre en las palmas de sus manos.

—No sé de qué me hablas, conejito enfadado.

—¡Corta esa mierda de una vez! ¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan desgraciado? Era un hombre inocente. Roderich no hizo nada para merecerse... para que le hicieras eso... —su voz se quebrantó por la indignación y la firmeza de su tono se debilitó unos instantes.

—¿Un hombre inocente? ¿Un prisionero de guerra?

—¡Asesino! ¡Estás enfermo! ¿Y has hecho esto por celos? ¿Pero a ti qué cojones te pasa?

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que me acusaste de tener celos?

—Si vas a golpearme de nuevo, adelante, hazlo. Pero esta vez te la devolveré.

El prusiano de veras ofrecía el aspecto de ir a saltar de un momento a otro sobre él. Ya no parecía importarle lo que pudiera pasarle a continuación.

—Yo no he hecho nada. Me temo que alguien apostó su vida a las cartas y ganó —dijo en tono casual y agregó con maldad manifiesta y calculada—. Mi más sentido pésame por haberte quedado sin tu putita en el barracón.

Gilbert se abalanzó sobre él y le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula que apenas hizo trastabillar al ruso, pero que fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir toda posibilidad de llegar a serenar los ánimos entre los dos hombres. Si es que aquello aún era posible.

Ivan, sin aparentar estar demasiado sorprendido, afianzó su estabilidad sobre el suelo, se acarició la mandíbula allí donde lo había golpeado el germano y la peor mueca que este le había visto hasta entonces se asomó a su rostro.

—Al menos no golpeas como una nena. No está mal, prusiano.

Por su parte, avanzó un paso hacia él y Gilbert se preparó para bloquear el golpe de revancha que estaba seguro de estar a punto de recibir. Pero el otro hombre lo tomó repentinamente de los pelos con tanta fuerza que lo inmovilizó y en el proceso le arrancó varios cabellos. Con la mano libre le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, dándole de lleno entre el ojo y pómulo izquierdos. Gilbert se quejó con un gemido grave y ronco, y llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de su atacante para intentar arrancarle los ojos o la piel o lo que pudiera pillar, pero el ruso se le adelantó y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago que lo forzó a doblarse de dolor y caer de rodillas al suelo.

Una vez a su merced, Ivan lo pateó en el pecho y el prusiano cayó de costado en el suelo, retorciéndose por el dolor que empezaba a extenderse por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. El agresor de mayor corpulencia se agachó y se encaramó sobre él y, a horcajadas, lo volvió a inmovilizar con sus propias piernas mientras apresaba sus muñecas y se las fijaba al suelo.

—Mírame, imbécil —le ordenó con voz amenazadora, imponiéndose a los quejidos entrecortados del hombre dominado—. Dime, ¿qué has conseguido con esto?

—¿Por... por qué no me matas... y acabamos con esta farsa de una vez?

Ivan Braginski soltó una carcajada y meneó la cabeza, divertido.

—Tampoco de esto te das cuenta, ¿verdad? A estas alturas ya deberías estar muerto unas veinte veces. ¿Pero quién te crees que te ha estado protegiendo ahí fuera? ¿Tu ego desbordante?

Gilbert lo miró desde su inferior posición con una expresión de odio tan intenso que no hizo sino reír aún más a su enemigo.

—Mi conejito inconsciente... Eres mío. No te engañes. Todo tu ser y tu cuerpo me pertenecen a mí. Y cuanto antes te des cuenta, menos sufrirás, te lo aseguro.

—No voy a ser jamás tuyo —siseó intentando librarse de él.

—Sigue repitiéndose eso. Solo conseguirás que disfrute más.

Con la respiración acelerada y atropellada, el prusiano reunió toda la valentía de que disponía y le sonrió con fiereza.

—Haz lo que quieras conmigo. Puedes dominarme así como estás haciendo ahora, pero mi mente jamás será tuya.

—Te dije que te haría suplicarme para que me detuviese —le recordó notando que empezaba a inundarle una furia semejante a la de su cautivo.

Entonces Gil firmó su propia sentencia cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras con la voz lo más alta y clara que en tales circunstancias pudo adoptar:

—No eres más que un ruso patético y solitario que tiene los días contados. Porque si no me matas aquí y ahora, ten por seguro que consagraré mi vida a acabar con la tuya.

El soviético le golpeó la cabeza tantas veces contra el suelo, que Gilbert perdió el conocimiento en apenas unos segundos.

XXX

.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia le fue imposible enfocar la vista durante un buen rato, y aun no pudo discernir bien dónde se encontraba debido a la hinchazón de los párpados y a la sangre ya seca y pegajosa que se le había cuarteado al entreabrir los ojos. Entonces se dio cuenta de varias cosas: de que le habían encadenado con sendos grilletes de metal que pendían del techo, que apenas se podía sostener sobre sus propios pies, y que debía de haber estado en aquella posición durante horas, porque tenía un hambre atroz y ya no sentía los brazos que tenía suspendidos sobre la cabeza.

Y que se hallaba a solas en una habitación desconocida.

Efectivamente, ¿de qué le le había servido? Tenía que concederle la razón al menos en aquello. Haber desafiado así al ruso no iba a devolverle a Roderich y su situación distaba mucho de ir a ser inminentemente placentera. ¿Pero por qué tenía que ser tan idiota? Lo había echado todo a perder y no creía que por mucho que le suplicara lo fuera a dejar libre. Lo bueno de todo aquello era que ya estaba tan dolorido y agotado que ya no creía que fuera a ser peor. Se echó a reír, desquiciado, con carcajadas que sonaban casi como a graznidos agonizantes, de lo absurda que había sido su vida desde hacía ya casi una década.

El sonido de su risa debió de alertar a los carceleros, porque poco después Ivan Braginski entró en la sala vestido de arriba abajo de negro y rojo, con un abrigo de paño oscuro y largo hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Siempre lo había visto vestir de blanco y una parte de él se quedó fascinado con el aspecto que ofrecía, gorra de plato incluida, sobre sus cabellos clarísimos.

¿Pero en qué narices estaba pensando?

—Buenos días, conejito, ¿qué tal has dormido?

—Bien... —dijo el prusiano con voz rasposa— Me acabo de despertar. ¿Qué tal tu día?

Ivan se rió y se plantó en frente de él. El olor a vodka inundó sus fosas nasales y fue tan intenso que habría vomitado de haber tenido algo en el estómago.

Con la cabeza gacha por no hacer esfuerzos de más, Gilbert observó las botas de cuero negro que llevaba el recién llegado y se dijo que él les habría sacado aún más brillo, y a punto estuvo de decirlo en voz alta y de reír histérico por lo absurdo de sus pensamientos.

Ivan enredó sus dedos enguantados en cuero en el flequillo del encadenado y le alzó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—No quería destrozarte así la cara. Es una verdadera pena.

—Oh, vamos, no exageres. Seguro que sigo manteniendo mi encanto a pesar de las contusiones.

El soviético le aferró de la barbilla y le examinó a conciencia el rostro, moviéndoselo de un lado a otro, como evaluando el daño que había recibido.

—Te iba a pedir que me dieras un poco de ese vodka tuyo —continuó el germano—. Pero creo que ya no hará falta —dijo resoplando ante su cercanía.

—Todavía estoy a tiempo de amordazarte.

—¿Y perderte mis gritos de placer? ¿Acaso no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí?

Ivan le soltó la cabeza de golpe y con tanto ímpetu que las cadenas de sus brazos tintinearon y quedó colgando de ellas durante unos segundos al tropezar con sus propios pies. Gilbert recuperó como pudo el equilibrio y notó un pinchazo de dolor en el hombro. Esperaba no haberse dislocado un hueso solo por dedicarse a jugar a agotar la paciencia del ruso. Lo miró de reojo y vio cómo se quitaba el guante de la mano derecha tirando de cada uno de los dedos y lo arrojaba sobre una mesa en la que el prisionero no había reparado hasta entonces. Con aprensión, comprobó que había varios útiles de tortura sobre la superficie de la mesa. Ivan siguió su mirada y, complacido por el "interés" del prusiano sobre sus juguetes, se aproximó a la mesa y tomó una fusta flexible y larga que hizo silbar en el aire un par de veces como quien calibraba una pistola.

—¿Te gusta, _prussy_? Apuesto a que a ti también te gustaría usarla.

Gilbert no respondió por una vez y se limitó a observar a su torturador con una mezcla entre temor y reverencia. El ruso se quitó la gorra militar y la dejó también sobre la mesa y se encaró con él con actitud resuelta y alegre. Como si todo su ser clamara: "¡Muy bien, aquí vamos!"

—Tenía tantas ganas de jugar contigo, que te veo aquí por fin y no me lo creo —se puso la fusta bajo el brazo y llevó la mano hasta la chaqueta forrada de piel de su prisionero para proceder a desabrocharle los botones uno a uno.

Finalmente le quitó la chaqueta por los hombros y la dejó caer al suelo, desde donde le pegó una patada displicente con la bota para apartarla de su vista. Cuando sus miradas se entrecruzaron, le sonrió dulcemente a Gilbert.

—No te quejarás. ¿Te crees que cualquier otro prisionero lleva ropas tan cálidas como las tuyas? Viviendo a base de privilegios, y así me lo agradeces. Una chaqueta como esta solo las llevan los civiles del campo —todo esto se lo decía tranquilamente mientras se desembarazaba ahora de su camisa interior de lino.

Gilbert pensó que todo aquello pasaría rápido. Aquel hombre solo quería darle una lección, pero en el fondo no quería matarlo. Como bien había dicho Roderich, si el ruso lo quisiera muerto, ya lo habría hecho. Pensar en su amigo, que había sido asesinado por su culpa, acabó con toda la fortaleza que el prusiano había estado atesorando y los ojos se le humedecieron al tiempo que el hombre del abrigo negro le dejaba el torso al desnudo tras desechar la camisa con aire de aburrimiento.

—Oh, no llores, conejito. Me partes el corazón.

El prisionero apretó los dientes y ladeó el rostro para no ver a su enemigo más de lo necesario.

—¿Crees que ese tipo merecía tanto la pena como para haberme hecho cabrear de esta forma?

—Eres un bastardo sin alma.

—Oh, gracias. Pero ¡mírate! Si ya estás muerto de frío... —comentó con malicia deslizando la mano desnuda por su pecho hasta rozarle uno de sus pequeños pezones medio erectos, que respondió de inmediato al contacto de sus dedos helados. El rubor se le extendió hasta el cuello al prusiano, que musitó una maldición entrecortada.

—Tu manera de sonrojarte me parece encantadora, albino. Si solo con este levísimo contacto te pones así, me pregunto qué pasaría si te tocara por aquí... —para subrayar sus palabras, Ivan apoyó el extremo de la fusta sobre el borde sus pantalones y la hizo descender unos centímetros desde allí, disfrutando del brillo aterrado de los ojos de su víctima.

—Pero estás aquí para recibir tu castigo por tu irreflexiva falta de respeto hacia mí, no para hacerte gritar de placer —retiró la fusta de sus pantalones y le echó una nueva visual al cuerpo semidesnudo del hombre que tenía bajo su dominio.

Gilbert contempló la posibilidad de pedirle que se detuviese, pero se dijo que lo más probable era que no le hiciera ningún caso y que incluso podría incitarlo más. Creyó que la mejor baza era mostrarse tal y como era. Y así lo hizo de nuevo, tragándose su tristeza y su miedo:

—¿Qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó con su sonrisa torcida.

—Tienes mucho mejor aspecto que en Moscú, sí. Ahora que te veo de cerca. Eres una preciosidad.

Si antes se había sonrojado, ahora le pareció que estallaría en llamas de un momento a otro. Aquel hombre estaba totalmente loco.

—Pero basta de tanta palabrería —se situó a sus espaldas y blandió la fusta de nuevo en el aire solo por intimidarlo. Luego volvió a sentir sus dedos fríos e inquisitivos sobre la piel y experimentó un violento escalofrío cuando las caricias se volvieron más insistentes y sus uñas sustituyeron a sus dedos. Trató de no temblar, sobre todo cuando el soviético se inclinó sobre él por detrás y le susurró al oído con voz alcoholizada y arrebatada:

—No voy a dejar un solo milímetro de tu maravillosa espalda sin cubrir de rojo. Rojo. Todo rojo sobre blanco. ¿Y sabes qué? Las rojas siempre ganan.

Gilbert gimió.

Al menos consiguió no quejarse hasta el octavo fustazo. Al noveno, su garganta decidió no obedecerlo por más tiempo y comenzó a gemir justo después de cada golpe, que el ruso se encargaba de proporcionar de forma irregular para mayor crueldad.

—Esto es muy divertido, conejito. ¿Te gusta?

—¿No... no me oyes...? —tartamudeó el prusiano, y le castañetearon los dientes—. Estoy en éxtasis,_ russkiy_.

Escuchó su risa ebria a sus espaldas y poco después, sus pasos. Dejó la fusta sobre la mesa y tomó un látigo que le mostró como un niño con su juguete favorito en Navidad.

—La fusta no está mal. Pero solo con esto conseguiré dejarte las marcas que me propongo regalarte. Porque te voy a marcar bien, prusianito. Te voy a dejar irreconocible.

En algún momento tendría que acabarse. Gilbert cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes para no morderse la lengua.

El grito fue desgarrador, y tan solo había sido el primero de los latigazos. Sobre la espalda, que ya tenía en carne viva, se le abrió la piel desde un hombro hasta un costado, y un rastro de sangre fluyó en cascada, cubriendo centímetro a centímetro la blancura prístina de su cuerpo.

El segundo le dibujó una equis casi perfecta.

Ivan se separó unos pasos para admirar sus obra en perspectiva, y suspiró de gusto mientras el prusiano, la cabeza inclinada hacia delante y sus brazos soportando el peso de su cuerpo, temblaba de forma incontrolada. Pero algo no funcionaba como debería, y el torturador frunció el ceño. No había súplicas de piedad. Así que extendió la mano e introdujo los dedos en una de las dos heridas abiertas hasta que la sinfonía de gritos fue tan agradable para sus oídos, que sonrió de satisfacción y se retiró.

—Eso es, conejito ya no tan blanco. Voy a asegurarme de que estas heridas no se te cierren jamás.

Al séptimo latigazo no hubo grito de dolor y por la postura de Gilbert todo parecía indicar que había quedado inconsciente de nuevo. Ivan dejó el látigo a un lado y se colocó delante de él, le tomó del cabello una vez más, mancillando su claridad cenicienta con la sangre que manchaba sus manos, y lo miró a la cara.

—No me digas que te has quedado ya sin sentido.

Bajo sus pies, el goteo constante de la sangre había formado un pequeño charco sobre el suelo, solitario, obsceno en su simplicidad, y el soviético lo pisoteó sin miramientos con sus botas. Pero Gilbert entreabrió entonces los párpados y una sonrisa tortuosa se adueño unos instantes de la situación y de las violentas convulsiones que dominaban su cuerpo.

—¿Has... acabado... ya? ¿Puedo irme... irme a dar una ducha?

Lo empujó hacia atrás de tal manera y con tanta ira, que, esta vez sí, supo que se le había dislocado de veras un hombro. Gilbert se rió entre sollozos. El ruso había cumplido su amenaza y no había dejado ni un solo pedacito de su espalda sin teñir de púrpura. En siete trazos magistrales había marcado a su presa por siempre, para demostrarle al mundo que aquel hombre era suyo. Y sin embargo...

—Maldito osito gruñón... —dijo el prusiano ahogándose con sus propias carcajadas desarticuladas.

Ivan se acercó a una pared y, rabioso, arrancó con sus propias manos una de las viejas tuberías de metal que estaban fijadas a la pared. Y, con los ojos despidiendo esquirlas de hielo, se situó en el ángulo correcto, afianzó sus dedos en torno a la tubería, la levantó en el aire con una expresión desencajada, y la descargó con fuerza sobre el prusiano.

Fue lo último que vio Gilbert antes de sumirse en la bendita oscuridad con un brazo quebrado en dos. El rostro descompuesto de su enemigo, y... sus ojos. Sobre todo sus ojos y el temor que los inundaba.

Ivan lanzó, colérico, la tubería contra una pared haciendo que el sonido metálico restallara como un rayo en mitad del nuevo silencio y que el yeso saltara por los aires. Después desapareció de la sala dando un portazo.

6

El hueso del brazo tardó en soldársele del todo varios meses, cuando ya el invierno siberiano estaba en su cenit. Debía de ser cierto que el ruso lo protegía desde las sombras, porque un prisionero en un campo de trabajo lesionado, que ya no volvería a talar ni a transportar troncos y aquejado de una apatía insuperable no servía absolutamente de nada excepto para convertirse en carnaza para los guardianes. Por si fuera poco, el extremo frío ártico le acentuaba el dolor del brazo en recuperación y era un recordatorio constante de aquel fatídico día en que el ruso le había cubierto la espalda de cicatrices permanentes.

Ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Para empezar, poco después del día en que todo se había torcido de forma irremediable, uno de los guardias lo interceptó cuando iba de camino a los barracones y, por un momento, Gilbert creyó que tendría que volver a proseguir con la tortura para retomarla allí donde la habían dejado. Y ante la perspectiva, casi le fallaron las piernas. Pero el guardia se limitó a dejarle claro, en un rudimentario alemán, que lo habían trasladado de unidad. A partir de entonces, sus días, y sobre todo, sus noches, las compartiría con los prisioneros políticos rusos.

De modo que de un día para otro se lo habían arrebatado todo: a su mejor amigo, a sus compañeros germanos que tanto lo apreciaban, el orgullo que lo sostenía y, por encima de todo, su alegría. No era únicamente que ya fuera incapaz de sonreír, es que a partir de entonces vivía atemorizado, siempre mirando por encima del hombro, allá donde fuera. Sentía pánico de que alguno de los rusos se levantara alguna noche y le rajara el cuello mientras dormía. Porque él era alemán. Y además estaba solo.

Pero pasó el tiempo y él seguía vivo. Aún así, en ocasiones, cuando la tristeza se apoderaba de toda su alma y se quedaba las horas muertas sentado en la cama abrazado a sus rodillas, llegaba a pensar que más le valía que sucediera precisamente aquello, que a uno de sus nuevos compañeros se le cruzaran los cables y terminara de una vez con su grotesca existencia.

Pasaban los minutos, las horas, las semanas y los meses y tan solo se quedaba mirando a un punto fijo, mirando sin ver, y se perdía en pensamientos del pasado, en un pasado esplendoroso y luminoso en el que Ludwig estaba con él y se lanzaba a sus brazos, feliz, cada vez que regresaba a casa. Y en un mundo en el que Elizaveta estaba viva, su pequeña y buena y terca y preciosa Elizaveta, preparándole y llevándole la comida cada día, de la que luego presumía en el cuartel ante sus colegas.

Ni siquiera lloraba. Y no era porque su alma no se lo pidiera a gritos, sino porque creía que ni siquiera se merecía el consuelo de llorar. Él, que había sido la alegría de todos sus conocidos, el teniente que siempre había tenido palabras amables hacia sus soldados, el amante solícito, respetuoso y responsable con su amadísima húngara, con la que se iba a casar cuando terminara la guerra. Recordaba con especial insistencia el día en que ambos habían yacido, inexpertos ambos, en las caballerizas de la casa de los Hérdeváry. A la mañana siguiente fue a pedir la mano de la muchacha a su padre como dictaba la decencia y la tradición. Pero días después estalló la guerra y tuvieron que posponer los planes de boda... para siempre.

Así transcurrió su muerte en vida durante los siguientes meses en el Gulag. Sin pronunciar apenas palabra, como una sombra, sin ver la luz del sol, tiritando de frío todas las noches. Sin esperar nada.

Sin embargo, Ivan Braginski no estaba mucho mejor que él.

Desde el día en que había castigado y ultrajado al prusiano con sus propias manos, no había vuelto a estar sobrio. El vodka era difícil de conseguir allí, tan al norte y alejados de de las grandes ciudades, pero él siempre se las arreglaba para tener reservas suficientes.

Su campo había empezado a incumplir las cuotas, tanto de ejecuciones como las fijadas de producción, y desde Moscú, sus superiores empezaban a estar muy descontentos. Ivan sabía que aquellas eran muy malas noticias para él, porque aunque era el jefe de aquel Gulag, no estaba libre de ser acusado en cualquier momento de ser un enemigo del comunismo mientras siguiese incumpliendo lo que se esperaba de un oficial soviético de alta graduación.

Pero no podía importarle menos.

Se torturaba a sí mismo día tras día y trataba de ahogar la culpabilidad a base de alcohol. Pero era una tarea inútil y a pesar de que lo sabía, seguía perdiendo el pulso consigo mismo una y otra vez.

Había hecho llevar al prusiano unas cuantas veces a su despacho. ¿O habían sido muchas veces? No lo recordaba bien. Pero el prisionero se quedaba allí sentado, como una estatua pálida y marmórea, sin mirarlo, con sus ojos apagados y mirando hacia abajo, siempre hacia abajo.

Ivan, borracho, le hablaba siempre en aquellas reuniones. Y siempre eran monólogos, porque contara lo que le contase, no suscitaba ninguna clase de reacción en el prusiano.

Terminó por acostumbrarse a su compañía e incluso empezó a servirle como una especie de terapia en su propio beneficio. Al principio había intentado por todos los medios que el prusiano le hablara, pero ante su incapacidad para lograr arrancarle una sola palabra, poco a poco fue él quien fue desgranando su alma frente a aquel muñeco roto.

Y las primeras veces solo le hablaba de cosas generales, de las reuniones periódicas del Partido, y de lo difícil que era contentar a los líderes. Pero poco a poco, y sin darse cuenta, fue abriendo su corazón ante su muda audiencia. El mismo corazón que él se había encargado de recubrir de metal y espinas para evitar desmoronarse en un mundo tan hostil como el que le había tocado vivir. Le contó la presión a la que estaba sometido dentro de Partido, al que uno consagraba su vida y su espíritu. Era otra cárcel más, no tan obvia como las físicas, aunque igual de peligrosa o peor.

En otra ocasión le narró que había tenido una casa en Leningrado, donde había vivido su familia. Y no dijo más.

Otro día le dijo, riendo, aunque con los ojos totalmente enrojecidos, que él había tenido razón, que era un ruso patético y solitario. Pero, ¿y quién no lo era, maldita sea?

Finalmente, un día en el que estaba especialmente ebrio, le contó algunas de las cosas que había visto antes y durante la Gran Guerra Patriótica. Sobre todo en Polonia. El dolor en los brazos y las manos de los soldados soviéticos tras ejecutar a oficiales durante horas. Y le tembló la voz al describirle lo que había visto en Ucrania cuando no era más que un crío. Los cadáveres de vientres hinchados amontonados en las calles y junto a las cunetas, las familias campesinas que se comían a sus hijos más pequeños ante la imposibilidad de subsistir. Todo por el bien mayor, claro. ¿Pero el fin justificaba los medios? ¿Entonces en qué se diferenciaba un extremo de otro? Los campesinos no eran más que peones en el tablero de juego y, por lo tanto, prescindibles, y los judíos, los ladrones elitistas que acechaban en las sombras para dominar el mundo algún día.

—Y aquí estamos tú y yo, prusiano, sin saber qué narices estamos haciendo aquí ninguno de los dos. Sobreviviendo sin vivir, haciendo lo que otros han querido que hagamos. Sin haber sido libres jamás.

La voz se le distorsionó y buscó a tientas y con los dedos temblorosos la botella de vodka de la mesa, pero entonces sucedió lo inesperado después de tantos meses de silencio, de incomunicación y de dolor reprimido. Gilbert se inclinó hacia él y posó su mano sobre la suya. Al igual que Ivan había hecho hacía ya tanto tiempo para consolarlo a él. El ruso no retiró su mano de debajo y buscó los ojos de su prisionero.

—Ivan, no bebas más, por favor.

Algo le había hecho reaccionar al fin. Los ojos del prusiano eran en aquel momento un espejo de los suyos propios.

—Te comprendo. Te perdono. Pero no bebas más. Por favor, no te destruyas así.

El soviético retiró entonces su mano y la frialdad retornó a su mirada de forma automática. No se podía luchar contra la costumbre de casi toda una vida.

—¿Qué vas a comprender tú?

—Te pido disculpas por haberte llamado aquellas... cosas —dijo Gilbert con la voz ronca—. No tenía ningún derecho. Sé que estás solo, sé que has estado solo toda tu vida, y yo... créeme. Te comprendo muy bien. Habiéndote escuchado... al haberme contado todas esas cosas... Creo que entiendo qué es lo que te sucedió. Perdiste hace tiempo a alguien muy importante para ti, ¿no es así?

Ivan sintió que un calor familiar que hacía tiempo que no sentía lo invadía por dentro, pero hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse y siguió dejando por el momento que el prusiano hablara.

—¿Una mujer? ¿Se trataba de la mujer a la que amabas? —preguntó el prisionero, aventurándose a estrechar aquel lazo etéreo y frágil que se había extendido entre ambos—. Yo perdí a la mía cuando la insté a ponerse a salvo. Se llamaba Elizaveta. Y se ahogó. Por mi culpa. Porque la quería demasiado.

Gilbert no se dio cuenta del brillo metálico que adquirieron las pupilas del ruso, por lo que se asustó cuando este se levantó de la silla y descargó con fuerza su puño sobre la mesa.

—¿Pero qué cojones estás diciendo? No tienes ni idea de lo que ha sido mi vida. Tú, en tu preciosa y próspera ciudad costera, y tu prometida... Por mí te puedes ir a reunir con ella en el infierno.

—Pero Ivan...

—¡Y no me llames Ivan! ¿Cuándo hemos empezado a ser amigos tú y yo? No sabes nada... tú no sabes nada de mí.

—Señor Braginski, entonces —concedió el prusiano—. No pretendía hacerme el listillo contigo. Siento de veras que...

El ruso entonces hizo algo que ni él mismo habría esperado hacer. Alargó su brazo, tomó del cuello de la chaqueta al otro hombre y con la fuerza que lo caracterizaba, lo hizo inclinarse y acercarse a él sobre la mesa hasta que lo besó en los labios.

Gilbert se quedó totalmente rígido por la sorpresa y aun trascurrieron unos segundos extraños durante los cuales ninguno de los dos hizo un solo movimiento. Se mantuvieron como a la espera, unidos por aquel beso tenso y repentino hasta que fue por fin Gilbert quien no pudo resistirlo por más tiempo y, como si hubiera claudicado tras una lucha consigo mismo, comenzó a devolverle el beso con conmovedora timidez ante la pasividad de Ivan. Pero solo cuando se animó un poco más y buscó su lengua con la suya, y solo entonces, decidió el soviético poner fin a su pequeño experimento. Lo apartó de sí y empujó al prusiano hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que fue a dar con la espalda contra la pared.

—Eso es todo lo que querías de mí, ¿verdad? Te morías por besarme, prusiano.

Gilbert estaba tan descolocado que no le dio ni tiempo de enfadarse. El ruso bordeó la mesa y fue hasta él con aspecto amenazador. Colocó cada una de sus manos en la pared, dejando a su atónito prisionero entre sus brazos y lo miró desde arriba con febril intensidad.

—Siempre he imaginado, ya desde la primera vez que te vi, cómo serías en la cama, conejito. ¿Y sabes a qué conclusión he llegado? Que serías de los que hicieran mucho ruido en la cama si te follara.

El prusiano no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo y simplemente se lo quedó mirando como si todo aquello no fuera más que una muestra extravagante del humor del ruso.

—Pero eso no va a pasar —continuó él sin variar un ápice su tono agresivo—. Por la única y sencilla razón de que es precisamente eso lo que _tú_ quieres que suceda.

Lo soltó, se recompuso, y puso fin a la "conversación" con voz mucho más neutra:

—A partir de ahora vivirás aquí, en el edificio de los oficiales. Se acabaron para ti los barracones. Pero —levantó un dedo en al aire a modo de advertencia— antes de que eches las campanas al vuelo, has de saber que he decidido que vas a estar cerca de mí, noche y día. Constantemente. He decidido que vas a ser mi sirviente personal. Porque ¿sabes?, me ha gustado mucho tu compañía silenciosa durante estos meses, cachorrito. Y eso es precisamente lo que vas a ser para mí. Mi mascota muda.

7

A pesar de que pudiera parecer lo contrario, aquella arbitraria y caprichosa decisión del ruso supuso una mejora sustancial para ambos.

Quizá fuera enfermizo. Alguna que otra vez Gilbert incluso se lo había planteado. Pero después de todo por lo que había pasado, no estaba tan mal estar cerca del ruso, aunque apenas le dirigiera la palabra sino para darle órdenes o para denigrarlo de alguna forma cada vez que se sentía aburrido. Y al menos había dejado de beber. No del todo, claro, eso era imposible, pero ya no era el despojo humano que había sido y volvía a tener el Gulag bajo su control. Los superiores se habían tranquilizado y el peligro había pasado. Gilbert lo percibía claramente. Y se alegraba.

Su nueva situación tenía muchas cosas positivas. En las dependencias de los líderes del campo siempre estaba puesta la calefacción, así que se había terminado por fin el castañeteo de dientes por las noches en las que había estado al borde de la congelación. La comida no era gran cosa, pero comparada con las raciones de los prisioneros, era ambrosía destinada a los dioses. También se habían acabado las duchas insuficientes en el porche de los barracones, los madrugones para formar en el patio y las jornadas de trabajo en el bosque, tras las cuales uno acababa con medio cuerpo insensibilizado y con el cerebro adormecido.

Vista en perspectiva, la suya era ahora una vida de lujos. Aunque fuera la vida de un esclavo. Desde su rincón apartado observaba trabajar al ruso en su escritorio y a veces se quedaba obnubilado durante horas, absorto en la capacidad de trabajo y concentración que tenía aquel hombre. En muchas ocasiones había pensado en ir hasta él para ofrecerle su ayuda, pero sabía que lo miraría con sus ojos impasibles y le ordenaría que se fuera a su rincón porque no era más que una mascota decorativa.

No obstante, un día el ruso lo pilló leyendo uno de los papeles de su escritorio. O al menos tratando de comprender los garabatos en cirílico que había allí escritos. Gilbert soltó el papel de inmediato y retrocedió con aspecto de culpabilidad, tratando de justificarse y disculparse nerviosamente, pero para su sorpresa, Ivan no le hizo nada. Ni siquiera pareció enfadarse. Se limitó a tomar el papel y a echarle un somero vistazo y a ordenarle con voz molesta que le fuera a traer la cena de una maldita vez.

A veces rememoraba el beso que se habían dado, o bueno, lo que fuera que hubiese sido aquello, y se sonrojaba profundamente al pensar en cómo él mismo se había lanzado y cómo había deseado que hubiese continuado. En el sabor del vodka en los labios del ruso y el asombroso calor que desprendían... como si todo él fuera puro fuego, oculto bajo una gruesa capa de hielo que recubría, poderosa, el exterior.

Fue en una de aquellas ensoñaciones teñidas de culpabilidad cuando el ruso le vino por detrás y le rodeó repentinamente con los brazos haciendo que el prusiano soltara un grito.

—No te estoy abrazando, tranquilo —le aseguró Ivan riéndose abiertamente—. Te he traído un regalo.

Entonces reparó en lo que el soviético le mostraba en las palmas de las manos con cara de complacencia: un collar de cuero unido a una cadena de metal. Pudo ver que sobre el cuero había grabada una inscripción en cirílico y se volvió hacia Ivan con una expresión indefinible.

—Vamos, póntelo, conejito —dijo con animación—. ¿Sabes lo que pone ahí?

—¿Mi nombre? —respondió, intentando que no se le notara ni la vergüenza ni el enojo.

—Vaya, no te he traído galletas para premiarte. Tendrás que conformarte con mis palmaditas de felicitación —y como lo dijo, lo hizo, manoteando su cabeza durante un buen rato.

Gilbert se dejó hacer con un ramalazo repentino de tristeza que ensombreció su ánimo, ya de por sí precario.

—También te he traído esta pila de papeles para que me los ordenes. Creo que me podrás servir de algo más que de cosa bonita que me observa arrobada desde su rincón. Mira, es fácil. Tienen la fecha en la esquina, ¿ves?

—¿Cosa bonita? —resopló el otro ya sin contenerse.

—¿No te gusta? Es que eres una cosa bonita.

Gilbert le arrebató el taco de folios impresos de las manos y no respondió a aquello. Total, sus mejillas ya respondían elocuentemente por él.

—Pero ponte el collar, cachorrito. Quizás luego, si te sigues portando bien, te sacaré a pasear.

No, la verdad es que no estaba tan mal. Y había pequeños detalles, fugaces destellos de luz en la oscuridad que le hicieron ir recobrando la esperanza perdida. Ivan a veces le traía él mismo la comida. A veces hasta le encargaba recados que fueron adquiriendo cada vez mayor relevancia. Un día en especial, el ruso le agradeció profusamente por su buen trabajo en la sala de radio captando señales secretas que trataban de pasar desapercibidas. El prusiano había interceptado una señal de radio norteamericana e incluso había descifrado parte del contenido e Ivan estaba radiante. Recordaba cómo se había apoyado sobre su espalda, una mano en su hombro, y la otra sobre la mesa. Y recordaba la sonrisa de felicidad del ruso y sus mejillas animadas mientras oía junto a él el chisporroteo de los aparatos de comunicación.

—Oh, conejito, esto va a ser una bomba en el Partido. ¿Pero tú sabes qué has descubierto?

No se lo dijo, pero lo sabía. Eran informes de la Alemania Occidental, la parte no soviética. Algo sobre la guerra civil griega y sobre Truman. Recordaba que era el presidente de los EEUU. Y no paraba de repetirse también algo sobre unas medidas que iban a tomar de forma inminente y, como no, sobre el comunismo, que era la clave de todo. No sabía muy bien de qué iba todo aquello, pero por la actitud del soviético, sabía que aquello era de importancia capital.

Tuvo ganas de reír por vez primera en mucho tiempo e incluso se permitió la licencia de, desde su asiento, apoyar suavemente la cabeza sobre el brazo de Ivan durante lo que fueron unos segundos maravillosos.

XXX

.

Con las idas y venidas de Ivan, era obvio que algo importante se cocía en el campo y él mismo se lo confirmó cuando comían juntos y en silencio.

—Van a reunirse aquí en unos días. Estoy de los nervios.

Ivan nunca era tan explícito y directo en lo que respectaba a sus sentimientos, así que en verdad debía de estar nervioso. Gilbert vaciló unos segundos, tras los cuales se arriesgó a preguntarle:

—¿Quiénes van a venir, señor Braginski?

—La plana mayor. Mis superiores del NKVD y los jefes de las otras zonas.

No le solía dejar hablar sin su permiso, pero estaba tan eufórico que ni se había percatado de ello. El prusiano miró a su dueño a los ojos y sin saber por qué, le vino a la memoria justo entonces aquella crueldad inesperada que le había soltado tras aquel momento tan íntimo que habían compartido.

"Si te follara".

Y que eso no iba a pasar.

Bajó los párpados y rezó para que el ruso no notara el estado de agitación en que se había sumido. Se dijo por vez primera y con meridiana claridad que él era un hombre. Que era un militar de carrera honorable y que no podía estar pensando en aquellas... en aquellas cosas. Que quizás se estaba volviendo tan loco como el propio ruso.

—Y tú vas a estar presente, conejito. Quieren conocerte.

Gilbert abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella afirmación.

—Así que más te vale comportarte como te corresponde. Y ya sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?

XXX

.

—Vaya, ¿esta es tu famosa mascota alemana, camarada Braginski?

—Así es.

Gilbert permanecía firme, la espalda recta y pegada contra la pared, la expresión neutra y la mirada perdida en algún punto indeterminado. Como si fuera un elemento más del mobiliario.

—Es bien exótico este alemán —comentó otro aludiendo con cierta admiración a su cabello plateado y a sus ojos de fuego.

—¿Está bien entrenado?

Ivan miró a Gilbert, pero este continuaba impertérrito, ajeno a las palabras que decían de él.

—Por supuesto —asintió el ruso, esperando que su voz no delatara la inseguridad de aquella afirmación. Por desgracia, Gilbert todavía se le resistía de vez en cuando.

—¿Sabe ruso? ¿Comprende lo que le estamos diciendo?

Los hombres allí reunidos se rieron todos excepto Gilbert.

—Supuestamente no —contestó Ivan—. Pero yo creo que sabe lo suficiente. Es un alemán muy listo.

—¿Alemán listo? —exclamó otro de los hombres— ¡Esos son dos conceptos incompatibles!

Mientras se reanudaban las risas, el soviético que estaba a la derecha de Ivan se inclinó hacia él y le susurró en tono divertido y malicioso:

—Demuéstranos lo bien entrenado que lo tienes, Braginski.

Ivan volvió a mirar a su mascota y sintió una repentina angustia que no supo identificar. No supo si era por el miedo a quedar mal ante aquellos hombres rudos y achispados por el vodka o si mas bien era por una leve compasión por el hombre que estaba a punto de humillar ante todos.

Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a pensar que era por lo primero.

—Gilbert, ven aquí.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala tras la orden del ruso; un silencio un tanto tenso y otro tanto, curioso. El prusiano no vaciló apenas unos segundos en dar unos pasos hacia su dueño, que casi suspiró de alivio al comprobar que le había obedecido.

—Arrodíllate. A mis pies.

En esta ocasión ni siquiera tardó unos segundos. Se puso de rodillas y se quedó quieto, esperando a la siguiente orden, tratando de aparentar impasibilidad. Como que aquello no iba con él. Como si no fuera el centro de atención de un montón de hombres rusos que lo odiaban y que tenían ganas de divertirse a su costa.

—Mira mis botas, conejito —dijo Ivan, todavía inquieto en el fondo de su ser—. Me temo que se han ensuciado mucho hoy entre el lodo y la nieve. Vas a tener que limpiármelas muy bien —comentó el soviético sin dejar de observar el rostro del prusiano, que había enrojecido al oírle decir aquello. Ivan esperaba que no se le notara su propio rubor y se maldijo por estar empezando a sentir un incómodo brote de piedad por aquel hombre.

Gilbert obedeció. Sin parecer afectado por las carcajadas ebrias, se inclinó sobre las botas del soviético y comenzó a eliminar la porquería que había en el borde de la suela y la nieve sucia incrustada sobre el fieltro. El alivio de Ivan fue palpable pero ya le daba igual. Su cachorrito se había comportado como debía delante de aquellos hombres. Rechazó el impulso de acariciarle el cuello blanco que se le asomaba tentador mientras seguía limpiándole las botas con la lengua, sin la más mínima arcada, casi como si estuviera saboreando una delicia culinaria francesa.

Algunos habían aplaudido.

El hombre de la derecha, en cambio, sí que se atrevió a tocar la cabeza de _su_ prusiano e Ivan refrenó las ganas de apartársela de un manotazo.

—Buen chico. Pues sí que lo tienes bien entrenado, sí —dijo arrastrando las sílabas—. Creo que se merece una recompensa.

El hombre tomó la correa del cuello de Gilbert, y le hizo levantar la cabeza. Luego agarró su vaso de vodka y se lo volcó lentamente sobre la boca y la cara, hasta que el alcohol quemó los ojos del prusiano y le hizo parpadear con una leve mueca de dolor. Las risas esta vez fueron ensordecedoras.

—¿Me lo prestarás luego, Braginski? Yo... también tengo algunas cosas que... limpiar.

Ivan le arrebató la correa de las manos y lo apartó de golpe de aquel hombre que osaba tentar la palidez de sus cabellos y humillarlo sin su permiso.

—Gilbert. Vete a la sala de radio y espérame allí —ordenó el ruso con voz gélida—. Muy bien, señores, ya nos hemos divertido lo suficiente. Y tenemos cosas importantes de las que hablar, ¿no es así?

Nadie hizo ningún comentario más acerca del prusiano.

XXX

.

Allí estaba él, donde le había dicho que lo esperase. Sentado en el suelo, los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas y una expresión de... ¿tristeza? En cualquier caso, el prusiano lo ocultó rápidamente en cuanto el ruso entró en la estancia con una botella de vodka sin estrenar. Reparó en sus cabellos aún húmedos por el alcohol que aquel tipo le había volcado encima y sin decir una palabra a su mascota, encendió una radio, subió el volumen y se sentó en una silla para disfrutar del vodka con tranquilidad tras aquella intensa reunión. Lo necesitaba.

En la radio se oía una arenga política a favor del régimen. Lo usual. Abrió la botella de vodka con un suspiro y dio un largo trago antes de acomodarse en el respaldo y cerrar los ojos. Ni siquiera se le pasó la cabeza que se ponía en una situación vulnerable, pues el prusiano, de quererlo así, podría levantarse en cualquier momento y utilizar su propia cadena del cuello para asfixiarlo a traición. Hasta aquel punto se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

En la radio, la arenga había derivado hacia un ataque al mundo capitalista y en especial al fracaso del fascismo en Italia y Alemania y del éxito del mismo en España. Se perdió en las palabras furibundas del locutor contra aquellos países y pensó en lo que había dicho antes en la sala de reuniones. Había afirmado que Gilbert tenía un nivel suficiente de ruso. ¿Pero lo tenía? ¿Estaría entendiendo Gilbert los insultos y palabras denigrantes que le estaban dedicando a los despojos de la nación alemana y también a sus habitantes? Extrañamente, le inquietó que Gilbert entendiera aquellas palabras en su idioma.

Tan absorto estaba en la retahíla de propaganda, que no se dio cuenta de que en algún momento había tomado de la correa al prusiano que estaba a su lado en el suelo y había hecho que se aproximara a él. Tan ensimismado llegó a estar, que no se percató de que había empezado a acariciar con suavidad sus cabellos, como se haría con un perro cariñoso y dócil, y que Gilbert se había apoyado en su pierna con delicadeza y había cerrado los ojos.

En cuanto fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, apartó la mano de inmediato y el prusiano se irguió.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero no supo decidirse y se perdió en aquellos ojos escarlata que lo estaban empezando a devorar poco a poco. En silencio. Sin que hiciera falta nada más. Ivan sintió que se le aceleraba la respiración y que su mano, la de la correa, vacilaba en su firmeza. Lo que había en aquellos ojos que lo fascinaban era inconfundible.

De forma instintiva adelantó la otra mano hacia el rostro de su mascota y detuvo los dedos sobre sus labios. No, no se había equivocado. Gilbert entreabrió los labios y comenzó a besarle la punta de los dedos sin que hubiera mediado palabra alguna del ruso. Pronto los besos se convirtieron en algo más cuando le introdujo los dedos en la boca y el otro procedió a lamérselos con dedicado entusiasmo y sensualidad. De modo que el cachorrito estaba sediento. Ivan casi perdió la noción de lo que estaba haciendo y sin pensarlo dos veces, le soltó de la correa y dirigió la mano hacia la bragueta de sus propios pantalones. La reacción del prusiano no se hizo de esperar; alzó el rostro, apoyó las manos en cada una de las rodillas del ruso, se adelantó un poco y se humedeció los labios de forma inconsciente. Los dedos de Ivan temblaron.

Imaginárselo, arrodillado entre sus piernas, indicándole el ritmo con la mano sobre su cabeza, observar sus ojos carmesíes, entrecerrados y resplandeciendo de lujuria mientras sus labios ávidos recorrían su miembro una y otra vez, de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba, y después su lengua, lamiéndole la punta, y relamiéndose con una de aquella sonrisas suyas... Todo aquello era mucho más de lo que Ivan estaba decidido a tolerar. Lo apartó de malas maneras y se levantó de la silla con rapidez. Con suerte, quizás no hubiera notado el grado de excitación al que lo había conducido.

—¡Largo de aquí, conejito! ¡Vete!

Gilbert no se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa, pero se levantó a su vez ante el tono agresivo del ruso.

—¡Vete de una vez antes de que me arrepienta y... !

Y... ¿hiciera qué? No estaba del todo seguro de la respuesta.

Sus dedos seguían temblando aún cuando se halló a solas mientras daba cuenta de lo que quedaba de la botella. El inoportuno deseo era aún más difícil de erradicar que el alcohol.

Estaba muy enfadado. Había estado a punto de dejar que el prusiano lo dominara. _A él_.

8

Le estuvo rehuyendo una semana, y Gilbert no estaba seguro de si debía alegrarse por ello o no. Había pasado tanto tiempo conviviendo con él, que ahora se le hacía raro volver a estar solo y no poder contemplar sus cabellos tan rubios, y oír sus pequeños murmullos cuando meditaba, o sus sonrisas, cada vez más frecuentes, o...

Ocultó la cabeza entre sus propios brazos, avergonzado de sí mismo. Se había propasado con su irreflexiva iniciativa y ahora el ruso no quería saber nada de él. Pero es que se le había nublado toda capacidad de raciocinio. De repente todo su ser se había convertido en puro deseo. Y ahora se moría de la vergüenza y de la frustración. Idiota, ¡idiota!

Cuando por fin regresó a él, creyó que iba a postrarse a sus pies. Y casi lo hizo literalmente de no haberle frenado la propuesta que Ivan le soltó sin más, con una expresión de felicidad e inocencia en su rostro:

—¡Hoy vamos a salir de aquí! ¡Quiero enseñarte algo que te va a encantar, Gilbert!

Dicho esto, se acercó a él y le desabrochó el collar de perro que seguía llevando, como siempre, al cuello. A continuación se lo guardó en un bolsillo y uno de sus dedos acarició, fugaz, una de las mejillas del prusiano. O eso le pareció a este. Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para saberlo con certeza.

Lo hizo abrigarse más que otras veces, le rellenó las botas de fieltro y le dijo que sería mejor que se vendara los pies con lino. Le proporcionó además guantes forrados de piel de oveja, una bufanda mullida, y para terminar, le caló un gorro de piel con un gesto tan enérgico que llegó a ocultarle los ojos por completo. Las carcajadas espontáneas del prusiano lo hicieron sonreír a su vez, pero se guardó de inmediato su sonrisa en cuanto Gilbert se liberó del gorro.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Ivan jamás lo había visto reír de aquella forma.

Así que salieron juntos del Gulag ya sin ser amo y sirviente, con una animación moderada en el caso del ruso y una exultante felicidad en el caso del prusiano. Los soldados que patrullaban la entrada le hicieron sendos saludos marciales al soviético y los dejaron salir al exterior. Era la primera vez que Gilbert salía de allí para dar un simple paseo y todo era tan extraño e infrecuente que pensó que seguramente tendría que suceder algo terrible. Porque ya no recordaba la última vez que algo le hubiera salido bien.

Ivan, por su parte, disfrutaba en silencio con la alegría pura y sencilla del prusiano, y hasta le respondía pacientemente a las preguntas que le hacía como haría un padre con un crío curioso e impertinente.

—Normalmente habría sacado los trineos, pero me dije que iríamos mejor andando para no cargar con ellos por la llanura.

—¡Oh, trineos! Siempre he querido montar en uno. En Königsberg nevaba también, claro, pero desde luego, no había parajes como estos. Es... Es una una maravilla.

—¿Una maravilla? ¿Este páramo blanco y sin vida? —el ruso rió con ganas—. Entonces te vas a morir cuando veas lo que te voy a enseñar.

Sintió sus ojos sobre los suyos unos instantes y le enterneció ver aquella mirada sincera, llena de ilusión y esperanza, como debería haber sido siempre. No debía pensar en el dolor que le había infligido. Solo iban a pasar un rato los dos en el exterior de las alambradas, porque ya iba siendo hora de ser libres de una maldita vez. Aunque fuera por un solo día.

El invierno parecía haberse suavizado y hasta el viento no era tan cortante como otras veces. Un absurdo pensamiento cruzó la mente del ruso, que se imaginó a sí mismo junto a Gilbert en uno de aquellos países exóticos del sur de Europa donde siempre hacía calor. Conocía a un camarada que había servido en las Brigadas Internacionales en España y que contaba maravillas de aquel país, a pesar de estar por entonces sumido en un infierno fratricida. Recordaba que su camarada se quejaba con amargura de lo irracional que era el mundo. Los españoles, con todos sus recursos y posibilidades, y eran incapaces de ver lo bueno que tenían a su alrededor. E incapaces también de acabar con su régimen fascista. Aquel pensamiento lo llevó a enlazar con el recuerdo de Gilbert entre sus piernas, ávido de deseo por él, mientras en la sala un camarada soviético despotricaba contra España y contra sus dirigentes por la radio. Ivan se sonrojó y ni siquiera se percató de que Gilbert le estaba hablando desde hacía un rato:

—Pero ¿se puede saber en qué piensas? Te has quedado ahí callado como alelado.

—No te pases, prusiano.

Gilbert ladeó la cabeza en un gracioso gesto y se adelantó unos pasos marcando bien sus pisadas sobre la nieve. Mismamente como un chiquillo.

—¿Sabes, Ivan? La nieve me recuerda muchísimo a la Navidad. A cosas cálidas, a comida deliciosa, a la familia... —al decir aquello se detuvo y miró con precaución al ruso, pues lo último que deseaba era hacerle recordar algo doloroso. Pero no parecía preocupado.

—Continúa.

—Oh, bueno... La Navidad allí era la mejor fiesta de todas. De tanto comer durante aquellos días luego tenía que estar dos meses quemándome los músculos a base de ejercicios —le dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Eres un presumido, prusiano.

—¡A ver si te crees que este cuerpazo está así porque sí!

Ivan sacudió la cabeza.

—Siempre conseguíamos el abeto más grande de todos. A veces hasta nos peleábamos con los vecinos, pero siempre ganábamos nosotros. Ludwig disfrutaba mucho en navidades.

—Lo querías mucho.

—Muchísimo. Cuando era pequeño lo llevaba siempre subido a mis hombros —le dijo Gilbert con expresión nostálgica, aunque luego soltó una carcajada—. Pero luego el maldito crío creció y me superó en altura. Cuando llegaba la nieve siempre hacíamos un muñeco y al terminar, nuestro padre le colocaba solemnemente su viejo _Picklehaube_ y nos hacía desfilar ante él como si _Herr Schneemann_ fuera nuestro general. Éramos muy pequeños —se justificó el hombre con aspecto un tanto avergonzado—. Luego adornábamos el árbol con cintas de colores... Me acuerdo de que las plateadas eran mis preferidas, pero Lud prefería las rojas y las azules. Y pintábamos las manzanas de oro y plata... Y encendíamos las lámparas por todos sitios... Todo era luz.

Ivan siguió caminando a su lado, enfrascado en lo que le contaba, reviviendo su propia niñez y entremezclándola con de aquel hombre cuya vida, como la suya, había sido truncada al crecer.

—¿Entonces te gusta la luz, Gilbert?

—La luz me suele hacer daño, pero... bueno, a todos nos gusta todo aquello que nos hace daño, ¿no es así?

Estuvo a punto de enterrarlo contra su pecho al oírle decir aquello. Con aquellos ojos preciosos, tan dolidos como deslumbrados. Y decirle que jamás volvería a hacerle daño. Pero aquello no podía hacerlo porque sería mentira. Uno no puede pretender no hacer daño a alguien, por mucho que se esfuerce y por mucho que... por mucho que...

Lo tomó de una mano y enredó sus dedos enguantados con los suyos y exclamó, alborozado:

—¡Entonces ven a ver esto! —y le hizo correr tras él y subir por una pendiente de nieve.

Gilbert tuvo que apoyarse en él para no caerse hacia atrás de la impresión cuando llegaron al otro lado de la cumbre. Ante sus ojos se extendía un lago helado hasta más allá de donde abarcaba la vista y sobre su superficie de espejo se reflejaba lo que había sobre él: una miríada de tonos de verde que cubría el cielo.

—¡Ivan! ¡Pero qué es esto!

Tenía los ojos tan abiertos, que el ruso reprimió una carcajada y le dijo que se tranquilizara y que se sentara con él para disfrutar del espectáculo.

—Pues eso es una aurora boreal. Sabía que hoy sería especialmente hermosa.

—Pero... pero es lo más bonito que he visto en... en mi vida. Dios, Ivan... —sus ojos refulgieron mientras seguían los colores del cielo mientras que los de Ivan lo seguían a él.

El ruso levantó un brazo y estuvo a punto de abrazarlo por los hombros, pero se lo pensó mejor y siguió dejando que su fascinado compañero disfrutara con aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza que podría acabarse en cualquier momento.

El prusiano se abrazó a sus propias rodillas e Ivan percibió el entusiasmo que lo embargaba. Suspiró y se perdió en sus pensamientos, dejando al otro hombre a su aire. Recordó que durante la conversación que habían mantenido escasos minutos antes, Gilbert había tratado de hablarle en ruso con un gran esfuerzo por su parte y aquel simple hecho hizo que algo se removiera en su interior.

Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas entre ellos en aquellos dos años y pico y solo unos días desde que llevaba dándole vueltas a una cosa en la cabeza. Egoístamente, no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que Gilbert sería más feliz. Pero ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo feliz a él? El simple pensamiento le parecía una estupidez. No, mejor seguirían como hasta ahora. Mirándolo bien, ya no parecía que el prusiano estuviese pasándolo tan mal. En apenas unas horas había reído más que desde aquel lejano abril del último año de la guerra.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Gil se había levantado y corría pendiente abajo, deslizándose temerariamente con los pies por la nieve, los brazos en alto entre risotadas y gritos de terror.

"Pero si será idiota", pensó y bufó antes de reírse a solas.

Parecía que quisiese llegar hasta el lago y entonces un mal presentimiento atenazó la garganta del ruso y lo hizo incorporarse de golpe.

—¡Oye, conejito! ¡Ten cuidado! —le gritó desde arriba esperando que lo oyese desde la distancia cada vez mayor.

Había recordado que durante los últimos días la temperatura había aumentado y aquello era fatal si uno no sabía moverse por allí.

El mal presentimiento...

El prusiano se había vuelto hacia él y su sonrisa se había congelado en su rostro al tiempo que se cuarteaba el hielo que había a sus pies. Había levantado una mano hacia él y había pronunciado una única palabra que fue a clavársele en el corazón como una daga endemoniadamente afilada.

—¡_Vanya_!

Y desapareció de su vista.

Se lanzó por la pendiente sin preocuparse de romperse una pierna, o la cabeza, o lo que fuese, solo con un pensamiento en la cabeza: "No, otra vez no. ¡Otra vez no! ¡Por favor!".

No podía volver a perder a alguien. Otra vez no.

—¡Gilbert!

Al llegar hasta el borde del hielo, miró trastornado el hueco que se había tragado al prusiano y gritó lo más alto que pudo:

—¡Gilbert! ¡Nada hacia la superficie! ¡Ahora!

Por suerte en aquel lago no debía de haber corrientes internas, así que no debía resultarle difícil regresar al agujero que se había abierto bajo sus pies. Con el corazón desbocado en el pecho, esperó unos segundos de pesadilla hasta que una de las manos de Gilbert se aferró al borde del hielo. Con la voz tomada, el ruso se arrodilló en el borde del lago y siguió vociferándole las instrucciones:

—Sube, Gil, por favor.

Se habría acercado a él para rescatarlo con sus propias manos, pero sabía que si el hielo se había resquebrajado en aquella zona con el peso del prusiano, con el suyo sin duda no haría otra cosa que hundirse ambos irremediablemente en el agua.

En cuanto sacó la cabeza y tomó aire, Ivan respiró al unísono con él.

—Gilbert, sal lo antes posible de ahí, ¿me oyes? Y rueda para alejarte del borde. ¡No te pongas en pie!

Un breve gesto de la mano le respondió afirmativamente. Ivan esperó a que el otro saliese del agua helada por completo e hiciese como le había explicado.

—Buen conejito —susurró para sí con un asomo de niebla en los ojos. Luego prosiguió con las instrucciones—. Ahora, de rodillas. Ven hacia mí.

No le oyó bien, pero Gilbert fue capaz de responderle en aquella situación, a pesar de los violentos temblores que ya lo sacudían y del peligro en que aún se encontraba. Algo acerca de ponerse de rodillas. Ni así era capaz de callarse el maldito prusiano e Ivan se tuvo que limpiar los ojos con el antebrazo.

—¡Idiota! Cállate y ven hacia mí.

Pareció transcurrir un siglo hasta que por fin estuvo a su alcance, fuera de peligro en lo que al menos respectaba al hielo. Lo habría aplastado de un abrazo, pero sabía que aquello era perjudicial en su estado próximo a la hipotermia. Así, con sumo cuidado pero sin perder un solo instante, lo despojó lentamente de la chaqueta, de la camisa, de los pantalones y de todas las prendas mojadas para cubrirle de inmediato con su propio abrigo seco y rodearle el cuello con su bufanda. Luego se quitó su propia chaqueta y camisa y se introdujo con él bajo el abrigo y entonces sí, lo abrazó y se apretó piel con piel contra él y le hizo apoyar sus mejillas heladas contra su pecho mientras Gilbert temblaba como no había temblado en su vida y buscaba con los dedos morados la espalda desnuda de su ángel salvador.

—Ivan... lo...

—Cállate, imbécil —sus manos acariciaron su pecho con insistencia y trató de comprobar el ritmo de su respiración, que no era demasiado lento. Era una buena señal—. Tengo que hacerte entrar en calor, ¿de acuerdo? —se excusó con un leve sonrojo.

Cuando notó las manos del ruso sobre su vientre e incluso más abajo, cálidas y suaves y tímidas y delicadas, se rió entre temblores.

—Si... si llego a saber que... estaría así contigo... Me... Me habría tirado.. mucho... antes.

El ruso lo hizo callar con una exclamación de enfado.

—Jamás he conocido a alguien tan terrible como tú, prusiano. Te lo juro.

.

Estuvo con él lo que duró su convalecencia en cama, que fue más larga de lo normal porque se complicó por la fiebre y unos preocupantes inicios de pulmonía.

Así no podía seguir.

Al menos tuvo tiempo de recapacitar sobre el asunto sobre el que había estado meditando antes del accidente. Y ahora, el mismo accidente lo había ayudado a tomar la decisión final. En cuanto el prusiano recuperó la temperatura normal y parecía el mismo tonto alegre de siempre, Ivan se sentó junto a su cama, lo tomó de una mano y le comenzó a hablar con voz levemente afectada:

—Gilbert Beilschmidt. Tengo que decirte algo que he decidido con respecto a ti. Me ha costado mucho tomar esta decisión, pero sé que es lo que debo hacer.

Gilbert lo miró. Pero ya no había el más mínimo atisbo de miedo en sus ojos.

.

* * *

**Me he contenido poniendo palabras alemanas o rusas, pues como bien decía mi colega Kalrathia, es un recurso sobreutilizado que a veces no aporta nada. De modo que tan solo me limito a decir que hablan en tal o cual idioma. Excepto creo recordar dos palabras que dice Gil:**

**-****_Picklehaube:_**** El típico casco prusiano con la púa.**

**-****_Herr Schneemann:_**** Señor muñeco de nieve.**

**No pude resistirme a poner ambas cosas. Por los feelings.**

**Acerca de los hechos históricos, hay algunos detalles nimios que no comento en las notas pero cualquiera que tenga curiosidad, que me lo diga y encantada le hablo de todas estas cosas que me apasionan.**

**Solo comentaré que la señal de radio que capta Gilbert es inventada, pero los datos que menciono en el fic se refieren a la guerra civil griega (1941-1950) y a la doctrina Truman, hechos clave de los dicen que partió la Guerra Fría mediante la "Teoría del dominó". Aplicada a este contexto, se debió al miedo de los países occidentales-capitalistas a que se expandiera el comunismo a los países satélites de la Unión Soviética y de ahí al resto del mundo.**

**Nada más. Solo que estoy deseando escribir sobre la RDA o Alemania del Este porque la historia en estas fechas de la Guerra Fría es APASIONANTE. Y porque por fin habrá sexo de verdad XDD. Lo malo es que tardaré siglos porque deseo escribirlo mejor de lo que llevo hasta ahora :S**


	5. Chapter 4 Berlin Este (Primera Parte)

**Hola de nuevo. Wie geht's?!**

He de confesar ante todo que eso que decía de "fic medianamente largo" es una falacia suprema. Al final será un longfic con todas las de la ley. La estructura que antes pensaba de cinco capítulos, de los cuales quedarían los de la RDA y Kaliningrado se ha modificado debido a razones obvias de extensión. Además añadiré capítulos que antes no había pensado como los próximos Berlín Oeste y Leningrado (Hagan sus apuestas para ver cómo puede derivar la historia con estos nombres... jaja...)

El presente capítulo, "Berlin Este" también se ha dividido en dos partes (me he puesto el límite de 10000 palabras por capítulo para tratar de evitar la pérdida de lectores asustados XDD.

Quiero agradecer a quienes me lean y a los que se toman la molestia de escribir una review. De verdad, recibir cualquier comentario ilusiona muchísimo. No era consciente de lo mucho que anima a seguir. ¡Por eso os quiero y por vosotros va mi historia!

Contestación a review anónima: Pelusita, ¡gracias por comentar! Me alegro de que te guste como pongo a Gil y a Ivan. Me cuesta mantener a un Gil "asombroso" por el dramatismo del momento histórico en que está ambientado el fic (y porque siendo uke del ruso, es muy difícil XD), pero me esfuerzo lo indecible. De todas formas, ambos personajes van a experimentar una evolución mucho más acentuada en próximos capítulos.

**WARNING: Yaoi lemon.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. BERLÍN ESTE (Primera parte)**

El ruido monótono y traqueteante del tren lo habría adormecido de no haber tenido la mente irremisiblemente sumida en aquel extraño estado entre febril e histérico. A su mente, claro, no le importaba que llevara ya varios días de viaje y que, durante las pocas horas de sueño, las pesadillas se hubieran cebado en su inconsciencia. Y eso que jamás había viajado en un tren tan lujoso. Era un coche-cama que viajaba desde Moscú hasta Berlín, y le habían asignado un compartimento amplio, limpio y demasiado cómodo. No recordaba la última vez que había estado tumbado en un lecho tan confortable. Cuando se recostó sobre él y notó la suavidad y frescura de las sábanas, las lágrimas incluso llegaron a aflorar a sus ojos. A decir verdad, el lujo asiático de su vagón era una obscenidad, sobre todo cuando uno se asomaba a los amplios ventanales de su cabina particular y observaba aquellos campos devastados, todos aquellos paisajes de árboles muertos y retorcidos y el color gris extendido como una manta vieja y descolorida con la que parecía que alguien hubiera cubierto el mundo entero.

Pero las ciudades eran aún peores de ver.

Aquellas criaturas lastimosas entre los escombros, aquellos niños y aquellas mujeres que sonreían y se gritaban los unos a los otros porque se había terminado por fin el tiempo de silencio. Y reían, aunque ya no les quedaba nada. ¿Nada? Bueno, tenían sus vidas, lo que ya era mucho.

Como él mismo.

Además era libre. ¡Era libre! Y era feliz.

Eso se decía Gilbert una y otra vez. Que era feliz. Que desde que Ivan Braginski le había despedido con aquellos tres besos en las mejillas su vida volvía a pertenecerle a él. Sin embargo, ¿a quién narices quería engañar? Sabía que su existencia nunca volvería a ser suya por completo.

Él mismo nunca volvería ser que el que había sido. ¿Llegaría algún día en el que volvería a reír sin miedo a que un vigilante lo oyera? ¿Un día en que pudiera decir "¿puedo repetir?", y tomar sin más una segunda ración de un delicioso plato caliente? ¿Llegaría un día en que dejara de pensar en _él_?

Gilbert abandonó la meditabunda contemplación del paisaje y con un suspiro melancólico cerró las cortinas de terciopelo para que no se colara ni un solo rayo de sol en su compartimento. Aunque apenas había visto la luz del sol durante los últimos años, el mero color del oro sobre el gris de los campos arrasados le recordaba a él.

Desde que había partido de Moscú, la euforia había dado paso al desánimo y este a la tristeza. Y luego, a medida que se alejaba cada vez más del invierno eterno y el tren atravesaba por otra descolorida ciudad soviética, el catálogo de emociones volvía a empezar desde el principio. Por si fuera poco, cada vez que evocaba su sonrisa y su mirada, así como el día en que habían salido juntos a dar aquel glorioso paseo a solas lo invadía una ira entreverada de nostalgia.

El ruso lo había dejado marchar. Así. Sin más. Como a un pájaro al que se le abre la puerta de su jaula y se le deja volar en libertad.

—Eres libre, conejito.

El apelativo, que antes siempre le había sonado burlón y humillante en labios del ruso, en aquella última ocasión se le antojó inconmensurablemente cariñoso. O eso quería creer él. Lo cierto es que la última vez que se vieron, la formalidad dominó toda su conversación. Al menos esa parecía ser la imagen que deseaba proyectar Ivan: la de frialdad y desafecto. Pero a él no podía engañarle, no señor. No cuando lo devoraba con aquellos ojos violeta más hermosos que cualquier puesta de sol, aunque le estuviera hablando en un tono neutro y protocolario. Le estaba anunciando su inminente liberación del Gulag, y en lo primero que pensaba el prusiano era en lo muchísimo que le gustaba la forma en que su flequillo rubio caía sobre sus mejillas, y en su nariz, que ahora le parecía la cosa más tierna del mundo, y...

—Puedes estar contento —le decía el ruso manteniendo el tipo de manera admirable.

… Y en lo mucho que que deseaba que lo abrazara con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque solo fuera una vez. Solo una vez.

—Tu condena era de diez años. Si por mi fuera, te habría mantenido aquí a mi lado otros siete años más —le decía y, sin embargo, la sonrisa dulce que le dedicaba tampoco lo engañaba—. Pero ¿qué te dije? Que aquí yo soy el rey, y que todo sigue el curso de mi voluntad, ¿te acuerdas? Deberías agradecer al dios al que reces cada noche el que tu camino se topara con el de Ivan Braginski, prusiano afortunado.

Y lo hacía, joder. Lo hacía.

El ruso tamborileó con la punta de los dedos sobre los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa y volvió a sonreírle con aquella afabilidad aséptica que le estaba destruyendo el corazón por dentro.

—Tú serás mucho más útil allí que aquí, conejito, formando parte de la Alemania soviética. Hay muchas cosas por hacer. Muchas oportunidades de ascender. Una _tabula rasa_. Tu nueva vida —señaló los papeles y continuó—. Aquí está todo lo que necesitas. No pierdas la documentación y evita que nadie te la robe, pues te aseguro que estos papeles son mucho más valiosos que cualquier fajo de billetes. Y más con el desajuste económico que están causando los cerdos capitalistas en el oeste de Alemania —hizo una pausa y al ver que el prusiano seguía inmóvil e inexpresivo, prosiguió una vez más—. También pondré a tu disposición una cantidad más que suficiente de rublos. Con ellos podrás pagar incluso en Berlín. Y vodka y cigarrillos. Te recomendaría que no lo consumieras todo tú solo, ya que en algunos sitios te abrirán más puertas que el dinero.

En su suntuoso y solitario compartimento, Gilbert echaba una nerviosa ojeada a su maleta cada diez minutos. Era todo cuanto tenía. Una maleta sin ropa, llena de alcohol y tabaco y billetes rusos.

—¿No tienes nada que decir? —Ivan parecía algo desilusionado.

Había demasiadas cosas por decir, y que, por supuesto, no diría.

—Y... ¿y qué hay de ti?

Su voz le sonó excesivamente lastimera y Gilbert se aclaró la garganta enfadado consigo mismo.

—¿Yo? —Ivan se rió—. Bueno, las cosas por aquí están cambiando demasiado. No me gusta el cariz que está tomando últimamente el MVD y percibo que va a haber... movimientos. Quizás debería irme yo también a Alemania. Quién sabe. Para el partido yo también sería de más utilidad en Europa, con mi conocimiento de alemán y de los... alemanes —le lanzó una mirada sinuosa y fugaz—. No hay muchos agentes del NKVD que sepan algo de tu país, créeme. Y sé que allí necesitan todo el apoyo posible para que esos pobres alemanitos perdidos descubran las bondades del comunismo. Ya han sufrido lo indecible. Ahora se merecen también un poco de paz, ¿no crees?

Gilbert no respondió.

—Dime, ¿te gustaría que yo también fuera a Berlín?

Su sonrisa ahora se había vuelto más burlona, pero bajo toda aquella fachada se adivinaba un interés genuino y temeroso por su posible respuesta. Gilbert hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse a la par que él y por no sucumbir. Le habría gustado gritar, y ser tan sincero como era él, y pedirle lo imposible a aquel que había sido su captor y su dueño, pero sabía que no podía ser.

—Habrá que hacer lo que sea mejor para el partido —contestó en tono monocorde.

Ivan parpadeó, sorprendido por sus palabras y las risas tardaron en aflorar unos cuantos segundos de más.

—Vaticino un porvenir brillante para ti, prusiano. No me decepciones. A partir de ahora eres de los nuestros.

Gilbert se apoyó en el cómodo respaldo de su cabina y se quedó mirando hacia el techo del vagón, a las molduras doradas y a las filigranas absurdas y recargadas y que proclamaban a los cuatro vientos que aquel vagón era de primera clase. Solo para agentes soviéticos o para gente con dinero de más. Claro que ¿quién tenía ya dinero? Hacía mucho que la única moneda de cambio real era el terror y el poder.

La puerta de su cámara se abrió de repente, sobresaltándolo e interrumpiendo de raíz sus sombríos pensamientos, y por el hueco se asomó un hombre de cabellos rubios, largos y lustrosos, y de unos asombrosos ojos verdes que lo miraron con curiosidad manifiesta.

—¡_Privet_! —le saludó alegremente el desconocido, que se tomó la libertad de penetrar en su compartimento privado sin aguardar a recibir una invitación.

—_Privet _—le respondió Gilbert con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. El hombre en cuestión tenía unos aires un tanto femeninos que desconcertaron al prusiano, aunque quizás fuera por el modo en que se movía o la manera primorosa con que se colocaba la bufanda de piel rosada que llevaba al cuello.

—¿Qué tal está usted? —le preguntó tomando asiento frente a él—. He estado como diez minutos buscando un alma en este tren porque me aburría muchísimo. ¡Y por fin he encontrado a alguien! —lanzó un suspiro largo y expresivo—. Me está resultando muy soso este viaje... O sea, no puedo esperar a llegar a Varsovia, y eso que me he subido en Minsk. Estaba visitando a unos amigos lituanos y luego tuve que bajar en coche hasta Minsk, ¿sabe? Y vaya lata fue. El coche no hacía más que atascarse en los baches. Oh, pero dígame, ¿y usted de dónde viene?

El desconocido le estaba hablando en ruso. En un ruso extraño y de acento sobrecargado y a una velocidad demasiado vertiginosa como para poder captar todo lo que le decía aquel joven extravagante, pero por suerte sí había comprendido su última pregunta.

—Moscú —respondió con una sonrisa forzada. No terminaba de gustarle aquel tipo.

—Oh, pero dónde están mis modales —le tendió una mano por encima de la mesa—. Feliks Łukasiewicz, mucho gusto.

El prusiano le estrechó la mano, que el otro apenas rozó blandamente.

—Gilbert.

—Gilbert, ¿eh? ¿Y adónde se dirige usted, señor?

—Berlín.

El rubio se lo quedó mirando unos instantes en silencio y su mirada desenfadada se ensombreció de repente y hasta el color verde de sus ojos pareció oscurecerse varios tonos.

—¿Pero de dónde es usted? —inquirió con seriedad. Su voz se había vuelto también más fría.

Estuvo a punto de responderle "soy prusiano", pero aquello ya no era cierto. Le habían arrancado la nacionalidad como quien extirpaba un tumor maligno.

—Soy alemán —dijo al fin.

El hombre se levantó como un resorte al oír su contestación, al tiempo que lanzaba una ruidosa exclamación, esta vez en polaco y no en ruso.

—¡_Niemiec_! —repitió incrédulo.

Gilbert no tenía ninguna gana de continuar con aquello, pero el visitante se lo puso fácil y él mismo lo libró de su compañía lo más rápido que pudo. No obstante, en el último momento Feliks se volvió y con una expresión inequívoca de odio, le escupió dos palabras con todo el asco que pudo reunir:

—Cerdo alemán...

Y desapareció como alma que llevaba el diablo, dejando a Gilbert con un malhumor renovado y aún más acentuado que antes. La culpa la tenía él. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que ahora era él quien no era bienvenido en ningún sitio? Había pasado demasiado tiempo tras las alambradas mientras el mundo real había seguido su curso sin él.

—Pero estoy feliz —se dijo en voz alta ya en la soledad recuperada de su vagón. Y se le quebró la voz en la garganta cuando se percató de que a nadie le importaría lo que le sucediera. De que la única persona en el mundo que se había preocupado a su manera por él estaba ahora a miles de kilómetros de distancia y de que echaba de menos hasta su maldita crueldad.

No había sido tan malo con él después de todo. ¿No era así? ¿O era lo que él _deseaba creer_? ¿Acaso el ruso había sentido algo por él o era todo fruto de su imaginación? Pero entonces ¿por qué se había tomado la molestia de sacarlo de Rusia?

Y alejarlo de él.

"Soy patético".

Apoyó la mejilla sobre la superficie de madera de la mesa y apenas había transcurrido un par de minutos cuando la puerta del compartimento se volvió a abrir, aunque esta vez con mucha más violencia que antes. Sobresaltado, se irguió en el asiento y observó cómo dos soldados del Ejército Rojo se introducían en el habitáculo seguidos del polaco, que sonreía triunfal desde su posición de retaguardia.

—Alemán, ¡documentación!

Ambos iban armados con sendos fusiles y parecían más que dispuestos a utilizarlos. Gilbert mantuvo la calma y se limitó a mirarlos con expresión rayana en la soberbia. Si algo le había enseñado su instrucción como oficial en la _Wehrmacht, _los años lidiando con faisanes dorados decorados con esvásticas y los años del Gulag soviético, era a sobrevivir. Y a no dejarse intimidar por soldados con un rango evidentemente inferior al suyo.

—¿No oyes? ¿Entiendes palabras?

Los soldados seguían mostrando sus rostros adustos pero percibió una ligerísima duda mientras trataban de ordenarle en un alemán macarrónico que se pusiera en pie o que tendrían que llevárselo de allí a rastras.

Gilbert entonces llevó una mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta con movimientos pausados y tranquilos y desveló un pasaporte que entregó a uno de ellos como si no fueran más que los revisores del tren pidiéndole el billete. El soldado, con aspecto aún amenazador, abrió con desdén el pasaporte, a pesar de que se veía que era claramente soviético, y le echó una ojeada. Intercambiaron unas palabras apremiantes y antes de que volvieran a dirigirle la palabra, el prusiano se les adelantó y les dijo en un ruso impecable:

—Permítanme que les enseñe mi adherencia al partido, camaradas.

Dicho lo cual, abrió el maletín negro que tenía sobre la mesa y extrajo con cuidado uno de los papeles de los que Ivan le había hecho entrega con cierta ceremonia poco antes de despedirse de él con aquellos tres besos malditos que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. El soviético tomó con aprensión el papel que le ofrecía el pasajero al que habían ido a arrestar y solo hicieron falta tres segundos, tres, para que el color huyera del rostro del hombre de forma fulminante. Sus ojos habían visto el sello y la firma al final del salvoconducto.

Beria.

No hacía falta nada más.

Ambos se cuadraron al unísono y Gilbert observó el terror que había asomado a los ojos de los dos. Un terror puro y visceral, solo equiparable al de la mirada de aquellas pobres víctimas que iban a ser fusiladas segundos antes de que apretaran el gatillo, algo de lo que muy a menudo había sido testigo durante la guerra.

—Por favor, camarada policía. ¡Discúlpenos, señor!

—No nos habíamos dado cuenta de su cargo. Por favor, solo cumplíamos con nuestro deber.

Una satisfacción cálida y deliciosamente reconfortante inundó al prusiano de parte a parte al ver aquel miedo exacerbado y aquel servilismo inmediato de dos hombres armados frente a uno desarmado. Se regodeó aún un rato en la sensación de superioridad redescubierta hasta que por fin sacudió una mano, restándole importancia a la situación.

—Cumplían excelentemente con su deber. Todo en orden, camaradas.

Tuvo que reprimir la risa cuando vio el alivio extremo y casi palpable que los embargó y que sustituyó a sus expresiones suplicantes y aterrorizadas. Y cuando estuvo a punto de decirles que ya podían retirarse, uno de ellos tomó de repente del brazo al polaco, de cuya existencia se había olvidado tras el tenso intercambio de los soviéticos.

—Usted se viene ahora con nosotros —le dijo entonces el hombre uniformado al otro pasajero—. Hemos de hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

Y por el tono de voz que había empleado, lo mismo podría haberle dicho que lo iban a ajusticiar en aquel mismo instante.

Gilbert vaciló. Sabía lo que significaba aquello. Sabía en lo que podía degenerar y los años que podría implicar su deportación al Gulag.

—¡Un momento! —exclamó sin haberlo pensado demasiado, y los soldados se detuvieron de inmediato al sonido de su voz. Sus dos rostros volvían a ser sendas máscaras de horror congelado.

—¿Sí..., señor?

Tenía en sus manos la libertad de aquel pobre diablo, era bien consciente de ello.

Gilbert sonrió torcidamente tras mirar unos segundos a aquel que poco antes había pretendido entregarlo a los rusos.

—Traedme vodka.

Eso fue lo que dijo.

Los soldados suspiraron de alivio una vez más. Habría resultado hasta cómico.

—¿Vodka ruso, señor?

—Desde luego que sí. No quiero nada de esa porquería polaca.

La pareja de soviéticos le dedicaron un taconeo de botas y se llevaron de allí al infeliz delator.

XXX

La última vez que había estado en Berlín había sido en los primeros años de la guerra. Habían organizado varias reuniones generales en la escuela de oficiales en Potsdam y él había tenido que acudir desde Königsberg.

Había pasado con Ludwig toda una mañana mientras esperaba su tren, que partiría desde la estación de Friedrichstraße hasta Potsdam a primera hora de la tarde. Su hermano le había estado enseñando con cierta petulancia los grandiosos y faraónicos despachos de los más altos jerarcas nazis, mareándolo de un lado para otro. A decir verdad, Gilbert habría preferido salir a pasear con él por el Tiergarten, y no teniendo que corresponder a los "Heil Hitler" cada cinco minutos con la versión del saludo militar. Por entonces por lo menos el ejército aún estaba exento de hacer el saludo nazi.

Ludwig había cambiado. Seguía siendo el mismo joven serio y formal que conocía, sí, pero había algo en él que no terminaba de identificar y que destacaba por encima de su impecable uniforme negro de despacho y de las insignias relucientes que lucía con orgullo. Era algo más que el poder que otorgaba llevar una cruz gamada en el brazo. Conocía a su hermano pequeño. Era quizás la sensación de pertenencia, de estar haciendo _algo_ útil con su vida. _De demostrarle que él también podía ser alguien._

De modo que recorrieron el antiguo hotel Prinz Albrecht de arriba abajo aquella mañana y tuvo que conformarse con ver de refilón la Puerta de Brandenburgo cuando un coche oficial, un Mercedes negro, por supuesto, lo llevó de vuelta a la estación de ferrocarril por Unter den Linden.

Fue la última vez que vio a su hermano.

Ahora el Tiergarten quedaba fuera de la zona de ocupación soviética y por mucho que hubiese querido, le habría resultado tremendamente difícil salir a dar un simple paseo por allí sin pasar los controles. A pesar de sus obvios y nuevos privilegios, aquella parte de Berlín ya no era una opción.

La ciudad estaba irreconocible. En cuanto puso un pie en la calle (los soldados soviéticos se habían apresurado a ir a ofrecerle su ayuda para llevar su equipaje) se dio cuenta de que todo cuanto le rodeaba ya no era Berlín. Incluso el aire le parecía viciado, irrespirable, denso. No importaba que hubieran transcurrido más de dos años desde que aquel puñado de soldados del Ejército Rojo se había infiltrado a la carrera en el Reichstag con la bandera soviética mientras a sus pies seguían muriendo tenazmente unos y otros, rojos y negros.

Gilbert sintió una tremenda opresión en pecho cuando, ya a solas, se dio cuenta de que él era un alma más en una ciudad dividida y repleta de policías y soldados rusos armados y apostados casi en cada esquina. ¿Recuperaría Berlín el esplendor cosmopolita y la bendita paz que había tenido en los ya tan lejanos y quiméricos años veinte? Lo dudaba mucho. Para empezar, los soviéticos no solo habían desmantelado y se habían llevado casi la mitad de la industria de Alemania del Este. Por llevarse, se habían llevado hasta los animales del zoo de Berlín.

El vodka que sus nuevos "amigos" eslavos le habían traído en el tren se le había subido a la cabeza con una facilidad pasmosa. Quería creer que el vodka ruso era el culpable de los deseos irrefrenables que tenía por arrojar y estampar su maleta contra un reciente mural que había allí en la estación y en el que podía leerse "¡Retirad los escombros! ¡Reconstruid!".

Se sentó en la acera sin hacer caso de las miradas inquisitivas que le dirigían otros pasajeros. Daba por hecho que de un momento a otro, un policía iría hasta donde se encontraba para hacer que despejara el paso y se incorporara de inmediato, pero ¡qué demonios! Ahora, por lo visto, él también era un policía. Y de la secreta, nada menos.

Aún se estaba riendo cuando alguien se plantó frente a él y en un maravilloso, confortable y acogedor alemán de acento inconfundiblemente berlinés, le preguntó:

—¿Camarada Beilschmidt?

Alzó la vista y se encontró con un hombre uniformado que se llevó los dedos a la sien derecha en un rápido saludo marcial.

—El mismo —respondió Gilbert reprimiendo a duras penas aquel brote de risa nerviosa que, era consciente, le estaba haciendo parecer un perturbado.

—Acompáñeme, por favor. Yo seré su chófer. El coche le espera a la salida.

Ivan no le había explicado cuál sería todo el proceso que debía seguir a su llegada a Berlín, pero el maldito ruso parecía haber pensado en todo.

—¿Está usted bien, señor?

—Pues claro que sí. ¡Mucho! ¿Acaso no ve que soy libre?

El hombre le respondió con el debido silencio pero insistió en llevarle el equipaje.

* * *

2

Era primavera de 1948. Y a pesar del reverdecer de la vida y de las esperanzas, del florecer y del piar, de la sangre alterada y demás transitoriedades varias, una sombra se cernía sobre Berlín Este. Y los berlineses, aunque algo intuían (ya eran una suerte de expertos en la materia), no podían ni imaginarse cuán larga y ominosa iba a resultar esa sombra.

Y Gilbert había llegado justo a tiempo para disfrutar de la breve calma antes de la tormenta.

Había indicios por todas partes. Y el nerviosismo de las fuerzas del orden soviéticas y de la Deutsche Grenzpolizei y las protestas de principios de año en universidades como las de Jena y Leipzig no eran más que la punta del iceberg.

En realidad todo se convirtió en una grandiosa partida de cartas entre la mitad occidental y la mitad oriental de Europa, y Alemania simplemente era la mesa sobre la que se repartían los naipes. Un bando tomaba una medida, y de forma automática, el otro tomaba una contramedida. Acción y reacción. Una y otra vez. Y ambas partes estaban cada vez más separadas la una de la otra.

El año anterior había sido el Plan Marshall a resultas de la doctrina Truman. Stalin había rechazado el dinero americano y había respondido con la Kominform, en la que ya se hablaba expresamente de la formación de dos bandos y de la perfidia americana que deseaba esclavizar a toda Europa. En contrapartida, la Alemania Occidental llevaba a cabo su propia reforma monetaria a principios de ese mismo año 48, introduciendo el marco, cuyo único objetivo era, por supuesto, desestabilizar la economía de la parte oriental alemana bajo administración soviética. Que hubieran sido estos últimos los primeros en haber emitido sus m-marks en cantidades escandalosas y amenazaran con una hiperinflación en todo el país no importaba demasiado.

Ivan había tenido razón, eso pensaba Gilbert con una sonrisa irónica en los labios. Las cosas se iban a poner feas, pero no solo en Rusia, sino también en su hijo de adopción favorito.

Y así fue. El _Vozhd_ Stalin consideró que ya había tenido suficiente y fue entonces, el mismo junio, cuando Berlín fue bloqueada y aislada del resto del mundo durante un año entero. Con la electricidad cortada, sin accesos por carretera, ferrocarril ni barcaza, sin suministro de comida ni combustible, sin nada. Porque ese era el pulso político de los grandes. Claro que esto sucedería un par de meses después de que Gilbert llegara a su nuevo destino berlinés, tal y como había sido el deseo del ruso. Viajar miles de kilómetros solo había supuesto una pequeña diferencia. Su cautiverio únicamente había cambiado de escenario, un escenario que ahora compartía con millones de personas.

Y que Ivan Braginski no estaba con él.

A medida que pasaban los días pensaba en aquellos años que había convivido con él en Vorkutá en Siberia y se le antojaba un sueño lejano y cada vez más nebuloso. Convenientemente, olvidaba lo negativo, que había sido mucho, y retenía solo aquellos destellos de humanidad del ruso, que, por escasos, brillaban aún más en su memoria selectiva. Y, claro, lo echaba de menos. Sus largos silencios, el sonido de su respiración, la intensidad de su mera existencia, su todo. Porque de alguna forma, Ivan _existía_. Y con su presencia, solo con su presencia lograba dominar todo cuanto había a su alrededor. Tal era su poder.

Por eso cuando Mathias Køhler, su nuevo compañero y amigo en la academia de oficiales del NKVD-KGB en Alemania del Este, lo invitaba los sábados por la tarde para salir a conocer chicas, él solía poner excusas. Gilbert le decía que no estaban las cosas como para pensar en divertirse. Eso le daban a entender en la academia, y eso creía también el prusiano. Sobre todo, cuando ellos gozaban de todos los privilegios como afiliados soviéticos y, para más inri, de la policía secreta.

Al principio sentía remordimientos por poder comer hasta hartarse en la escuela de oficiales mientras los ciudadanos tenían que contentarse con lo que les caía de los aviones norteamericanos y las raciones limitadas. Pero pronto se esfumó todo cargo de conciencia y se dedicó a disfrutar a cuerpo de rey junto a los que serían en el futuro los hombres más poderosos de Alemania del Este.

Las dependencias eran lujosas y los trataban con suma cortesía. Gilbert, además, al hablar ruso era especialmente favorecido por los soviéticos y él, por su parte, fue ganándose simpatías al compartir sus apuntes con los compañeros que no sabían ruso.

Lo que menos le gustaba era la materia teórica: la historia del movimiento obrero alemán, la historia del partido bolchevique y las teorías marxistas-leninistas. Lo que más, la parte práctica: labores de investigación e interrogación, e incluso técnicas de inteligencia y contraespionaje. Y para su satisfacción personal, Gilbert se daba cuenta de que no se le daban nada mal.

Y el ejercicio, ¡oh, pero cómo le gustaba el culto al cuerpo! Quedaba todos los días con Mathias para ir a hacer natación con él tras las clases y los domingos, que tenían completamente libres, los dedicaban al fútbol. En ocasiones invitaba a su piso a su amigo, un apuesto rubio de origen danés con el que compartía muchos rasgos de carácter y un amor desmedido por la cerveza. Al principio Mathias había sentido, y con razón, una cierta inquina hacia él, pues un día mientras ambos charlaban animadamente en un descanso entre clases, un oficial se les había acercado y había solicitado una reunión en privado con el prusiano. Este aún no las tenía todas consigo cuando aquel ruso de semblante serio (los rusos no sonreían a los desconocidos, de eso ya se había percatado bien) le indicó que se sentara en su despacho.

—Camarada, se me ha encargado que le transmita este sobre —dijo el soviético tendiéndole a través de la mesa un sobre de papel con un membrete con la hoz y el martillo.

—¿Sabe de qué se trata? —preguntó Gilbert extrañado.

—Son las llaves de la casa que se le ha asignado.

Gilbert lanzó una exclamación malsonante y pidió disculpas de inmediato a su interlocutor por su exceso de entusiasmo.

—Lo siento. ¿Casa? Pensaba que los estudiantes debían quedarse en la residencia de oficiales.

Allí había vivido los últimos meses y la verdad es que no le faltaba de nada, y le gustaba. Tenía la comida lista, los uniformes limpios y planchados cada día. Las instalaciones deportivas en la misma academia y, por supuesto, tenía a su amigo Mattie.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Yo solo le transmito lo que se me ha encargado. La dirección la tiene también en el sobre.

Gilbert dejó caer la llave en la palma de la mano y desplegó la hoja de papel para ver dónde estaba el que, al parecer, iba a ser su nuevo piso.

—¿Unter den Linden? ¿En serio? —los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas.

—Creo que está cerca de la embajada soviética y del Adlon.

—¡Pero eso está junto a la Puerta de Brandenburgo!

—_Da_.

No podía esperar para contárselo a Mathias.

Pero su amigo no se lo tomó tan bien. Incluso llegaron a tener un amago de discusión.

—Pero ¿y por qué te han asignado a ti un piso?

—No lo sé. Quizás están repartiendo algunos. Deben de tener muchos libres con la de gente que deserta —Gil se interrumpió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de la traición que suponía decir aquello en voz alta y se rió nervioso—. Si los Guardias Fronterizos hicieran bien su trabajo...

—Sí, pero esas casas no son para gente como tú y yo. Esos son para gente importante. Para la cúpula y para oficiales de alta graduación. Y ante todo, para los rusos.

—¡Eh, Mattie! Tú y yo somos importantes, no lo olvides nunca —le dijo el prusiano guiñándole un ojo—. Quizás te toque uno más adelante.

Estaban en los vestuarios, después de haberse dado unos largos en la piscina y Køhler se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla, provocando que las puntas de su cabello quedaran disparadas en todas direcciones. A Gilbert le encantaba su pelo, siempre alborotado, y le encantaba despeinárselo constantemente.

—Lo dudo. Debes de tener a alguien cuidando de ti ahí fuera —comentó el danés con despreocupación.

—Oh, vamos. No creo... —se había sonrojado al pensar en aquella posibilidad, en que el poder de Ivan Braginski traspasara fronteras y que se tomara aquellas molestias por él. Era absurdo, pero...

Mathias se inclinó entonces hacia él y le susurró al oído unas palabras. Uno nunca sabía quién podría estar escuchando. Eso era de lo primero que uno aprendía en la academia de la NKVD.

—Ya sabes que aquí todo funciona por contactos soviéticos. Si tienes un amigo _russkiy_, cuídalo —y bajó aún más la voz—. En estos tiempos eso es un tesoro de valor incalculable.

—Mi único amigo eres tú, danés —le dio un pequeño empujón amistoso—. No estés celoso.

—Eh... ¡ni de coña! —Mathias soltó una carcajada y arrojó la toalla que llevaba sobre los hombros sobre un banco del vestuario.

Gilbert observó los dos tatuajes que su amigo llevaba en torno a sendos brazos, envolviendo sus bien trabajados músculos. En el derecho, una discreta sirena de cabellos serpenteantes. En el izquierdo, un dragón cuya cola se enroscaba en la parte superior del brazo y cuyas fauces terminaban abiertas en la mano. El dragón era muy llamativo, y aunque a Gil le encantaba, nunca le había preguntado acerca de aquellos tatuajes, al igual que Mathias nunca le había preguntado por las siete cicatrices que cubrían la espalda del prusiano.

—Siempre puedes venirte a vivir conmigo —ofreció el teutón con un gesto despreocupado—. Deberías ver cómo es el piso. Es enorme. Casi me incomoda tanto lujo solo para mí.

—Digno de un rey, ¿eh? —dijo Mathias con una leve sonrisa—. Debería haber sido para mí.

—Lo digo en serio.

—¿Dos hombres viviendo juntos? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Ser de los primeros alumnos de la KGB alemana en probar los calabozos?

—En la residencia vivimos decenas de hombres juntos. Pero como quieras. ¡Más habitaciones para mí!

El danés se desnudó para vestirse a continuación y Gilbert apartó la mirada ligeramente turbado. Las asociaciones de ideas lo dejaban sumido en un estado nostálgico y sentimental que detestaba.

—Oye, Gil. Vamos a buscar chicas esta noche —le propuso su compañero—. ¿Tú y yo? Podríamos tener a las que quisiéramos.

—Está bien —accedió como si le supusiera un tremendo esfuerzo—. Aunque yo me dedicaré más bien a las bebidas. Para ti las mujeres.

—¿Bebidas? Como no nos las llevemos del cuartel... —comentó el otro—. Pero dime, ¿por qué parece que siempre rehuyes el contacto con las mujeres?

—Bueno... No te rías, pero hay alguien que consiguió robarme el corazón hace un tiempo —dijo riendo el prusiano—. ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Soy un romántico.

La cosa es que no sabía muy bien si estaba pensando en Elizaveta, cuyo rostro ya había empezado a desdibujarse en su mente, o se trataba, por desgracia, del omnipresente ruso.

Y aquello le hacía sentirse como una mierda. Y tampoco sabía del todo por qué.

* * *

3

El bloqueo de Berlín continuó durante el verano, como continuó el puente aéreo norteamericano, humillando a los soviéticos en el proceso y provocando una mayor represión sobre los ciudadanos del la zona este. Muchos de ellos empezaban a ser pro-americanos, pues, al fin y al cabo, eran ellos los que los estaban alimentando bien. Nadie comprendía por qué seguían con aquel fallido plan, pues estaba visto que los yanquis no iban a abandonar Berlín y dejarlo en manos rusas.

Y mientras unos pocos jugaban a los dioses y otros, como el propio Gilbert, disfrutaban de la situación como dioses menores, la inmensa mayoría de berlineses sonreían y asentían y para sus adentros maldecían la política de cualquier signo.

El día en que Gilbert volvió a ver al ruso fue un día como cualquier otro. No tenía nada de especial. Solo sabía que era domingo, que estaban disputando un partido amistoso de fútbol y que hacía bastante más calor del habitual.

Y si se dio cuenta, fue por el silencio repentino que se hizo eco en las gradas, que hasta entonces habían sido un batiburrillo de agudos y alegres gritos femeninos (las novias de los oficiales solían ir a animar a sus futuros y preciados maridos. El danés incluso tenía a más de una admiradora entre ellas). Desde el campo, algunos de los jugadores volvieron sus rostros hacia el foco de atención que parecía haber captado el interés de sus mujeres y al fin descubrieron la causa de tal "traición". Un grupo de oficiales soviéticos se hallaba bajo unos toldos, bien resguardados del sol de agosto, charlando animadamente entre ellos. Y no era un grupo cualquiera. Por sus uniformes, galones e insignias, Gilbert comprendió al vuelo que eran miembros de la cúpula del partido, del Comité Central. Sin duda había miembros de la Administración Militar Soviética y también, como no podía ser de otra manera, oficiales del NKVD-KGB.

Y alguien destacaba entre todos aquellos hombres como una solitaria gota de sangre sobre la nieve, como un grito de dolor en mitad de la noche. Como un endemoniado dios entre gusanos.

Gilbert se quedó paralizado debido a la impresión, con el corazón desbocado en el pecho, en mitad del campo de granito gris, ajeno ahora al resto del mundo. Ivan Braginski se había quitado la gorra de plato azul oscuro y su cabello clarísimo relucía bajo la brisa estival, aun cuando el sol no le acariciaba en aquellos momentos con sus rayos.

Era él. Estaba allí. A escasos metros de él. Era imposible.

El balonazo que recibió en la espalda lo devolvió a la cruda realidad de un modo un tanto brusco.

—¡Gilbert, idiota! ¿Pero qué narices haces?

—¡Idiota será el que haya chutado así el balón! —se defendió con un quejido de dolor—. ¡Qué cojones! ¿No se puede distraer uno sin que el fútbol se convierta en rugby, o qué?

—¡Nenaza!

—¡_Juy tebye sza schyoku_! —exclamó Gilbert en ruso en un tono más alto de lo normal, y si bien alguno de los soviéticos se habían percatado de sus palabras y miraron con cara de muy pocos amigos a aquel albino malhablado con conocimientos de ruso, Ivan siguió ignorando su presencia, enfrascado como estaba en su animada conversación.

—Bueno, ¿seguimos con el partido? ¿O tienes que ir a la enfermería, princesa? —le preguntó Mathias riéndose.

Quería... No, ansiaba ir corriendo donde estaba él y mirar de cerca aquellos ojos de nuevo para comprobar si se alegraba de verlo. Necesitaba saberlo.

"¿Pero ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí? ¿O lo está haciendo a propósito?"

Entonces Gilbert se quitó la camiseta roja que llevaba y se quedó con el torso al desnudo bajo aquel sol de justicia. Sabía que se quemaría la piel y sabía que le harían taparse enseguida, pero le daba igual.

—¿Pero qué haces?

—Hace un calor de mil demonios —se excusó—. Y además quiero haceros el favor de obsequiaros la vista con mi magnífico cuerpo prusiano. ¡Vamos, vamos, señoritas! —gritó dando unas ruidosas palmadas y urgiendo a los miembros de su equipo para que se colocaran en sus posiciones respectivas.

Su segunda táctica, por el contrario, sí dio resultado. Y fue gracias a las mujeres una vez más. Las risillas de las damiselas ante su semidesnudez pública atrajo la atención del comité soviético en pleno, y, entonces sí, Ivan posó sus ojos sobre él a través de la distancia.

Fue como si una ráfaga de viento helado le soplara en la nuca, pues su piel reaccionó a una simple mirada suya, erizándose casi como si hubieran sido sus propias manos desnudas las que lo tentaran.

"Maldita sea, ¿pero qué es esto? Estoy perdido".

Ivan estaba comentando algo a uno de sus colegas con una levísima sonrisa en los labios, pero ya no lo miraba a él. Había sido algo fugaz, pero se habían reencontrado.

Un hombre se acercó a él para amonestarle de malos modos por su exhibicionismo gratuito propio de degenerados capitalistas, pero ya nada le importaba al prusiano.

En cuanto terminó el partido corrió al interior de las dependencias de oficiales con la vana esperanza de toparse con él. Pero, por supuesto, no tuvo esa suerte. Un general como él no iba a alojarse allí con los demás oficiales. Alguien como él se alojaría en un hotel de lujo. Y ojalá se tratara del Hotel Adlon. Podría alojarse en la única ala que quedaba en pie, y al menos así sabría que Ivan dormía no demasiado lejos de su propia casa.

Se despidió de Mathias y de sus demás compañeros hacia las cinco de la tarde y decidió caminar hasta Unter den Linden a pesar del cansancio físico y mental que lo embargaba. Se hallaba en un estado de nervios lamentable y no se le ocurría un plan mejor que volver a aquel piso demasiado amplio para él y situado en la mejor zona de la ciudad, piso que probablemente hubiera pertenecido a alguien que ya estaba muerto o que simplemente había sido expulsado de su hogar, ya fuera por los nazis, ya fuera por los soviéticos.

—Y aquí estoy yo, disfrutando de un lujo que no me merezco —se dijo en voz alta mientras entraba en su residencia e iba a buscar las cerillas para prender algunas de las velas que tenía diseminadas en lugares estratégicos. No tenía electricidad, pues estaba racionada en la ciudad, pero le habían instalado un generador para su uso particular y así y todo, prefería no abusar. Suficiente era que el partido pusiera a su disposición servicio de limpieza, de lavandería, le proporcionara alimentos que no podían hallarse en ninguna parte de la ciudad, ropa, e incluso cigarrillos.

Aún le asaltaban ramalazos de culpabilidad por aceptar aquella vida de excesos en un mundo que supuestamente defendía la frugalidad y a cambio de ¿qué? Era como si se hubiera vendido al enemigo a cambio de todo lo que tenía. Pero tampoco era cierto. El "enemigo" le estaba tratando mucho mejor de lo que cabía esperar y, desde luego, no echaba de menos la que había sido su vida anterior. Quizá solo añorase su niñez, cuando la mayor de las preocupaciones que uno tenía era si tu madre te reñía por haberte despellejado las rodillas jugando y te podían dejar sin postre.

—Oh, Gott... —suspiró y, meneando la cabeza, se encendió un cigarrillo con la llama de una de las velas y se recostó en el sofá con aspecto aburrido. El silencio, abrumador, hacía que el sonido del tictac de un reloj de pared resonara tétricamente como los latidos de un corazón. No había nada como el sonido de las manecillas de un reloj para recordarte lo solo que estás.

Dieron las siete. Y alguien llamó a la puerta cuando el cuco comenzó con su acostumbrada melodía.

Gilbert se incorporó y apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero cercano. ¿Qué diablos? Mathias nunca se habría presentado sin avisar. Los golpes de los nudillos se repitieron, esta vez con mayor insistencia, y se apresuró hacia la entrada.

—Sí, sí, ya va. Qué impaciencia, Scheiß...

Ivan Braginski, claro. Y con él, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en aquel rostro que tantas veces había llegado a evocar en los últimos meses.

—¡Camarada Beilschmidt! —exclamó alegremente el ruso—. Pasaba por aquí y me dije... ¿por qué no hacer una visita a mi viejo cachorrito y traerle unas cuantas cervezas de contrabando?

La expresión de Gilbert debió de ser un poema, porque las risas del visitante no se hicieron de esperar. Al menos gracias a ellas, se rompió el hechizo de parálisis que había obrado sobre el prusiano, que le correspondió con una sonrisa vacilante.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Cla... claro —Gilbert se hizo a un lado e Ivan penetró con confianza en el salón, donde dejó las botellas sobre una mesa y se volvió hacia el aún desconcertado inquilino.

—¿Qué? ¿Te gusta mi casa?

Su casa. Por supuesto.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Veo que no has perdido el humor, prusiano. Eso me alegra. Quiere decir que no lo estás pasando tan mal por aquí. Dime, ¿me echaste de menos?

"A cada segundo, y maldito seas por eso".

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? —preguntó con una media sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.

—Yo sí te he echado de menos, conejito. Cada día.

Gilbert fue consciente de que se sonrojaba. Por suerte, la luz de las velas era tan tenue, que quizás su intempestivo visitante no se diera cuenta de ello. Él a cada segundo, el ruso, cada día. "¡He ganado!", pensó. Y se dijo que era un rematado imbécil.

—¿No utilizas el generador? —preguntó Ivan con extrañeza.

—Bueno, soy un buen camarada y no me gusta consumir más de lo necesario.

Ivan asintió, comprensivo y aprobador. Todo resultaba demasiado irreal.

—Pero ¡qué frío estás conmigo, conejito! Y pensar que he cruzado medio mundo en avión para verte...

—¡Oh, vamos!

—No es exactamente así, claro, pero ¿no te gusta más esa absurda versión edulcorada?

Gilbert sintió que le daba algo —no sabía muy bien el qué—, y buscó a tientas otro cigarrillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta militar, pero se lo pensó mejor y abandonó la idea de inmediato. Al fin y al cabo... no estaba en su casa.

El ruso se paseó por el salón y se acercó a la estanterías repletas de libros, a los que echó un somero vistazo.

—Veo que no habido mucho movimiento por aquí. ¿Es que no te gusta leer?

—No... no tengo mucho tiempo.

—Eso es lo que dicen todos a los que no les gusta leer —dijo con una sonrisa dulce, de aquellas con las que tanto había fantaseado—. Pero lo cierto es que cuando una cosa te gusta de veras, siempre sacas tiempo para ella, ¿no crees?

Maldito ruso y maldito su poder, que ejercía sobre él sin apenas esfuerzo.

—Algo sí he leído —replicó algo molesto—. Aunque no me apasionan mucho los libros comunistas. Bastante tengo con lo que doy en clase.

—Me han dicho esta mañana que eres un alumno brillante. Al menos en lo que concierne a las materias prácticas. ¿Has conducido ya algún interrogatorio real?

—Solo estoy empezando. Pero yo siempre soy bueno en todo lo que hago, de modo que no te hagas tanto el sorprendido —dijo Gilbert haciéndose el ofendido.

Ahora fue Ivan quien soltó una carcajada.

—Y por cierto... ¿_Juy tebye sza schyoku_? ¿Dónde aprendiste a decir esa... grosería? Yo no recuerdo habértela enseñado.

De modo que el muy cabrón sí que lo había oído aquella mañana durante el partido de fútbol. Y había disimulado. Gilbert se sonrojó aún más y desvió la mirada hacia los libros.

—De todas formas —siguió el ruso—, no todos los libros que hay aquí versan sobre el... comunismo —lo miró con una ceja alzada, como si le reprobara el uso ligero de la palabra, pero tampoco se lo tomara demasiado en serio.

—Lo sé. Pero leer en cirílico me da dolor de cabeza.

—También hay libros en alemán.

—¿Y por qué no vienes y me los lees tú antes de dormir? —le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Ivan hizo una pausa y su mirada se volvió mucho más intensa si cabía. Tanto, que el prusiano volvió a apartar la mirada, cohibido.

—Si después hay beso de buenas noches, te leería lo que quisieras —dijo al fin.

Gilbert supo que tenía que aferrarse a algo para no... ¿sucumbir?

—¿Por... por qué no probamos esas cervezas que has traído?

—¡Claro! Estaba esperando a que lo dijeras de una vez —dijo animosamente.

—Es tu casa, no tienes que esperar nada.

—También es la tuya.

—Ivan... —no sabía si debía llamarlo por su nombre pila y se puso aún más nervioso— Si vas a quedarte en Berlín, quizás yo debería volver a la residencia de oficiales. No hay problema. Me gusta estar por allí y tengo algunos amigos...

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Parecía de repente tan desolado y sincero, que Gilbert se ablandó.

—No te he agradecido aún el detalle... Muchas gracias —dijo cuando se sentaron por fin uno enfrente del otro en la mesa del salón. Allí había unas cuantas velas dispersas, así que podía ver bien el rostro de Ivan, que a la luz pálida y trémula de las llamas se volvía aún más inofensivo. En apariencia, claro. En apariencia.

—¿Por las cervezas? No es nada. Supuse que te gustarían.

—Y encima es cerveza de Munich. No sé ni cómo las habrás conseguido. ¿Te has cargado a algún americano en el proceso?

Ivan se rió con ganas y abrió una cerveza.

—No habría sido por falta de ganas, créeme.

Gilbert hizo lo propio con la suya y la inclinó en su dirección.

—Brindemos, _russkiy_.

—Muy bien. Por tu fulgurante carrera en la secreta —dijo entonces, y chocó con él el borde de cristal del cuello de ambas botellas.

—¡Prost! —dijo Gil con una pequeña sonrisa algo más cálida.

—¡Prost! —replicó y le dio un largo trago a la cerveza—. Me estaba preguntando... ¿qué haces con el uniforme puesto en casa?

—Acababa de llegar hacía un rato y... en realidad me siento muy cómodo en uniforme. Si por mí fuera, lo llevaría siempre, hasta para dormir.

—Y yo haría que lo llevaras —dijo el ruso en un tono de voz más bajo y más grave, provocando que el prusiano se atragantara—. Eh, tranquilo, ¿estás bien?

—S...sí. No es nada. ¿Sabes que lo primero que hice nada más llegar a Berlín fue emborracharme con vodka?

—¿En serio? ¡Ese es mi prusiano! —Ivan golpeó con la palma de la mano sobre la mesa y agitó la cabeza de nuevo aprobadoramente, haciendo que el flequillo ocultara a rachas sus ojos y que Gil empezara admirarlo embelesado, cada vez con menor disimulo.

—Oye, Ivan... me alegro de que hayas venido —dijo al fin con la voz algo temblorosa. El rubor cubría sus mejillas, pero ya no le importaba tanto. Podría achacarlo a la cerveza, y si no... que lo achacara a lo que le diera la gana.

—¿A Berlín, o a _nuestra _casa?

—A... ambos sitios.

Abrieron las segundas botellas de cerveza.

—Y ¿sabes? A veces me acordaba de ti...

A veces. Claaaaro.

—¿De veras? —la alegría volvió a iluminar el rostro del soviético y Gilbert pensó que en aquel instante debía de hallarse ante la persona más bella de la Tierra.

—... y pensaba en todo lo que vivimos allí tú y yo —prosiguió después de dar cuenta de la botella de un par de tragos. Por suerte, parecía haber traído un cargamento.

—¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste?

—Pues... espera... —sus dedos temblequearon visiblemente cuando fue a abrir la tercera de cerveza, por lo cual el ruso extendió los brazos y situando sus manos sobre las de él, procedió a abrir su botella con cuidado.

—Ahí lo tienes.

El corazón había duplicado el ritmo de sus latidos en cuanto sus manos envolvieron las suyas durante aquellos portentosos segundos.

—Mi conclusión fue que... te debo dar las gracias, Ivan —rezó por que no se le quebrara la voz, no justo ahora que había logrado mantener más o menos la calma—. Y te debo mucho más que eso. Te... te debo la vida.

—Estás exagerando, conejito.

—No, no. Y no me refiero solo a que me la salvaras literalmente cuando caí en el hielo. Me salvaste en Königsberg, porque decidiste no pegarme un tiro en la nuca. Y me salvaste en el Gulag, porque me protegías. Y aunque mataras a Roderich... —la voz se le distorsionó en este punto, pero era algo inevitable. Pasara el tiempo que pasase, aquello le dolería por siempre—... luego quisiste darme la libertad. Aunque con ello me alejaras también de t... de allí. Es por todo ello que te doy mis más sinceras gracias, Ivan Braginski. Y sí, agradezco cada día que mi camino se cruzara con el tuyo aquel día. Y lo agradeceré hasta que me muera.

El ruso se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, con solemnidad. Un rato que se prolongó quizás demasiado tiempo. O quizás demasiado poco.

—¿Sabes, Gilbert? En Rusia tenemos un dicho —dijo al fin, rompiendo el silencio—. Andaba pensando el pavo y acabó metido en la sopa.

Gilbert se rió, los ojos húmedos y el alma mucho más ligera.

—No pienses demasiado. O te volverás loco, prusiano.

—Muy bien, trataré de hacerlo así, mi señor —y le dedicó una sonrisa de tal calibre, que Ivan sintió que todo en su interior se le ponía del revés.

—Esa sonrisa... —susurró Ivan a media voz.

—¿Eh?

Pero en vez de contestar directamente, volvió a extender los brazos hacia él y con los dedos esta vez sobre sus labios, dibujó con suavidad su sonrisa.

—Era una sonrisa como aquella que me regalaste la mañana de la aurora boreal —respondió—. Igual de preciosa. Sincera. Simétrica.

Gilbert había empezado a temblar en cuanto sus dedos tocaron sus labios, pero no hizo el más mínimo movimiento. No quería estropear nada. Estaba aterrorizado.

—Pero me veo en la obligación de recordarte una cosa, Gilbert —continuó el ruso más serio—. La primera norma de la policía secreta es no tener sentimientos.

Sus dedos seguían sobre la comisura de sus labios, pero de algún modo se las arreglaron para deslizarse hasta sus mejillas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y... y qué hay de la segunda regla? ¿También voy a incumplirla? —preguntó el otro hombre, notando que ya se le aceleraba la respiración debido a la anticipación.

Ivan se levantó de la silla.

—La segunda regla, Gilbert, es que nunca has de confiar en nadie. Y menos en otro camarada de la policía secreta.

Sus dedos aumentaron la presión sobre la piel de sus mejillas segundos antes de inclinarse hacia él sobre la mesa y de besarlo en los labios.

Y a pesar de que lo había estado esperando, el cuerpo y el alma en tensión, aferrado a su botella cual desesperado salvavidas, aún así el hecho de que Ivan se hubiera adelantado y hubiera unido sus labios con los suyos supuso una conmoción para el prusiano.

Rememoró de inmediato aquel amago de beso con que el ruso lo había humillado tanto tiempo atrás y sus labios vacilaron antes de decidirse a proseguir. Sin embargo, Ivan había trasladado sus caricias desde sus mejillas y mentón hasta su nuca, con un movimiento fluido y a la vez tan posesivo, que un estremecimiento recorrió a Gilbert de parte a parte. De modo que cerró los ojos, ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y se abandonó a él. Las puntas de los dedos de Ivan se clavaron ansiosos en su nuca en cuanto percibió que Gilbert le devolvía el beso aún con un poco de reticencia cauta, así que terminó por enredar los dedos en el cabello blanco del prusiano y le forzó a levantarse de la silla para poder acercarse más el uno al otro.

Gilbert obedeció y un leve jadeo escapó de su garganta cuando se vio dirigido por el rubio con tal despliegue de seguridad y autoridad, y por el modo en que el ruso lo había envuelto con sus brazos e incrementaba por segundos la presión de sus labios contra los suyos.

Acción y reacción. El mundo, sin duda, funcionaba así. Así que Gilbert se asió a su espalda por detrás —aquella espalda tan ancha y poderosa suya—, y no tardó en entreabrir sus labios para permitirle que lo invadiera.

Fue simultáneo. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. La inspiración profunda de ambos, el reajuste ávido de su postura, tras el cual sus cuerpos se aproximaron aún más, las lenguas en mutua pugna por hacerse con el control o por demostrar que una no era menos que la otra.

Gilbert no había besado nunca a otro hombre, y no creía que Ivan lo hubiera hecho antes tampoco, pero por el modo en que los dos se estaban empezando a devorar mutuamente, cualquiera podría haber puesto aquello en duda. El ruso le lamió los labios para luego mordérselos y luego volver a besárselos, le tiró del cabello para ladearle la cabeza y acceder mejor a él hasta arrancarle un breve gemido de dolor al prusiano, que no hizo otra cosa que multiplicar el apremio de su deseo.

Ivan se separó unos instantes de él y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, con fuego en ambos pares de pupilas. Con las mejillas ardiendo, y el escarlata acentuado por la luz de las velas, y el aliento entrecortado, que era lo único que se oía ahora en la amplia estancia.

Porque no hicieron falta las palabras y ninguno quería destruir aquella intensidad silenciosa y compartida, aquel lenguaje puro y sin palabras, solo hecho de miradas hambrientas y de cuerpos en contacto.

Gilbert creyó que nunca había sentido nada parecido en toda su vida, y menos en un grado semejante, hasta que recordó aquella emboscada que les habían tendido los soviéticos en Moscú, en cómo ellos habían matado a sus caballos con sus bayonetas, y en cómo se había encarado con un par de aquellos demonios sedientos de sangre y venganza. En el miedo y la excitación que lo habían paralizado y enajenado unos segundos. Y quiso reír y llorar por la ironía de la situación en la que ahora se encontraba. El demonio era ahora un ángel rubio que lo estaba haciendo perder el control, y ahora era él quien se ahogaba de sed y quien deseaba recibir la venganza de manos del soviético.

De modo que deslizó sus manos hacia abajo por la espalda de Ivan y con una sonrisa sesgada, le acercó las caderas a las suyas. Apenas fue un leve roce, pero el ruso reaccionó enseguida con decisión y violencia. Agarró al prusiano del cuello y lo condujo hacia el sofá casi como si de un muñeco se tratara. Luego, hizo que se tumbara de espaldas y se subió a él a horcajadas, sentándose sobre sus caderas. Gilbert levantó sus brazos en el aire para tomarlo de ambos lados del rostro y en aquella ocasión Ivan se dejó hacer. Descendió hasta él y volvieron a besarse en la boca, esta vez sin ninguna clase de recelo.

¡Y cómo deseaba desnudarlo! Y descubrir aquel glorioso cuerpo eslavo que apenas había vislumbrado en Siberia. O que él le arrancara el uniforme de encima de una vez. Todo eso pensaba mientras su lengua se perdía en la suya y acompasaban sus respiraciones al unísono.

El casi imperceptible movimiento de cadera que comenzó a hacer el ruso por encima de él fue el principio del fin. Debía de notar su erección con nitidez a través de la tela del pantalón de su uniforme de oficial. Era imposible que no la notara. Entonces Ivan se retiró de sus labios tras lamerle la línea de su mandíbula con una sonrisa retorcida y a continuación se echó un poco hacia atrás para liberar sus caderas de la presión que ejercía sobre él con su propio cuerpo dominante.

Con todo su ser en vilo, Gilbert esperó al siguiente movimiento del soviético, que no se hizo de rogar demasiado. Ivan, sentado y erguido sobre sus piernas, llevó la mano hasta los pantalones del prusiano y buscó su erección por encima de la tela con una sonrisa que era al mismo tiempo como una puñalada y la dulzura de un niño. Y le acarició, y acarició, con deliberada lentitud, recorriendo la forma de la erección una y otra vez sin tener la más mínima intención de hacerlo sin la ropa de por medio. Hasta el punto de volverlo loco con su crueldad.

Gilbert había cerrado los ojos y se dejaba hacer con el cuerpo tan tenso como las cuerdas de un violín demasiado afinado, tratando de no sucumbir a las palabras y menos a las súplicas. De sobrellevar la frustración y acallar los suaves gemidos que se confundían con su respiración.

Pero algo no le había gustado al ruso, que se detuvo de pronto y se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. Gilbert abrió los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos hasta que Ivan reaccionó e inclinándose hacia delante, condujo las dos manos hasta su cuello. Sorprendido por el brusco cambio, el teutón también frunció el ceño y aguantó la respiración cuando notó que Ivan le acariciaba la piel con los dedos y se detenía en su nuez con una expresión indefinible entre pensativa y distante. Después, los pulgares le rozaron la nuez al igual que antes lo habían hecho con su erección oculta, aunque en ningún momento dejaron de mirarse a los ojos, rubíes rivalizando contra amatistas en mitad de una batalla sin guerra.

Ivan apretó al principio con poca fuerza. Como si solo estuviera midiendo el contorno de aquel hermoso cuello blanco a través de sus dedos codiciosos. Luego, la presión fue suficiente como para que empezaran a mostrarse las marcas sobre la piel del prusiano. Y tampoco a esto reaccionó. Solo cuando el oxígeno dejó de llegar a sus pulmones, Gilbert llevó sus manos en un acto reflejo de autodefensa a las muñecas del ruso, y, sin embargo, contuvo su instinto de conservación y soltó sus muñecas a pesar de que hacía rato que no podía respirar.

Lo estaba asfixiando. Estrangulando. Con expresión neutra e indiferente. Y todo lo que hizo el prusiano fue apartar sus manos y situarlas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, las palmas hacia arriba. En un acto de sumisión. De aceptación, de sometimiento a él por encima aun de su propia integridad.

Al captarlo, Ivan soltó de golpe a su presa, que empezó a toser violentamente al recibir el aire de nuevo, y se puso en pie. Su expresión había cambiado, pero en aquel estado a Gilbert apenas le dio tiempo de comprender sus matices, pues el ruso se había alejado de él y de sus ojos implorantes y dolidos, y en tan solo unos segundos volvía a estar solo en aquella casa que no era la suya.

Temblando, Gilbert se ocultó el rostro tras las palmas de las manos y allí permaneció hasta que el reloj de cuco volvió a saludarlo, burlón, en su soledad.

* * *

**NOTAS Y ACLARACIONES:** Pues hasta aquí el corte del capítulo. Por desgracia se supone que las escenas lemon hard-explícito venían a continuación, pero por razones de extensión se ha tenido que quedar para el siguiente capítulo. No me gusta mucho, porque al final parece que el siguiente será una orgía constante de sexo, en comparación con este, que es mucho más histórico. Eeeen fin. Tiene que haber de todo.

En este capi hay muuuchas referencias históricas. He disfrutado dándole un contexto a la época.

Sobre Polonia, quería decir que lo incluí por razones históricas. Uno de los libros sobre posguerra que me estoy leyendo me llegó al corazón con una cosa que decía sobre la relación entre Polonia y Alemania en la actualidad. Polonia y Alemania, tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial eran lógicamente países irreconciliables. Los nazis exterminaron una cantidad obscena de polacos y cuando se acercaba el Ejército Rojo, antes de huir los nazis redujeron Varsovia a polvo. Lo que no son tan conocidas fueron las represalias sanguinarias de los polacos hacia los civiles alemanes tras la guerra (_Es por eso que Feliks y Gilbert acaban así_). Lo que me gustó del libro fue que mencionaba la reconciliación entre Polonia y Alemania desde 1965, los cuales se pidieron perdón y firmaron tratados de amistad y acercamiento entre otras muchas iniciativas. Hoy en día son naciones amigas. De pocos países se puede decir lo mismo en pleno 2014.

_Privet: En ruso, "hola"_

_Niemiec: En polaco, "alemán"_

_Vozhd: En ruso, "guía". Aplicado a Stalin y también a algunos dirigentes soviéticos._

_Juy tebye sza schyoku: En ruso, "Chúpamela". Gil y su finura._


	6. Chapter 4 Berlin Este (Segunda Parte)

¡Privet, camaradas! (Ahora toca en ruso, pues aunque la historia esté casi toda desde el punto de vista del prusiano, en realidad Ivan es el que maneja el cotarro. Eh, al menos por ahora XD).

De nuevo, gracias por los comentarios, blabla... (PolidL, es un halagazo lo que me dices. Porque entre el yanderismo del ruso y el tsunderismo del prusiano -que debe ser awesome a pesar de ello-, y lo idiotas que son los dos, me van a volver loca. Si no, al tiempo).

Y... Kalrathia, te juro que me imprimiré tus reviews y las encuadernaré o algo. Tus reviews me producen una sensación similar a... la que experimentará Gil en todo este capítulo. Sí, sí. ESO QUE PIENSAS.

Bien, pasen y lean.

Lo importante. Warning especial~~~

**WARNING: Violencia, lenguaje soez, posible muerte de personaje, posible muerte del lector, y sobre todo, NEVERENDING YAOI LEMON, explícito y detallado. Así que por favor, a quien no le guste el bonito sexo entre hombres, que pase de leer este capítulo entero. Que conste que he avisado. **

******DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya. Pero en mi vida diaria son tan reales que llegará algún día en que sean mis únicos amigos. Así de triste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. BERLÍN ESTE (Segunda parte)**

4

A la mañana siguiente, Gilbert Beilschmidt tuvo que presentarse en la intendencia del cuartel y allí le comunicaron cuál sería su castigo.

Por lo visto no había sido una buena idea hacerse notar delante de todos los gerifaltes soviéticos y de los altos cargos del partido, y menos, habiéndose quitado la camiseta delante de ellos y de las inocentes señoritas que habían acudido a ver un partido de fútbol, y no a hombres desnudos diciendo obscenidades.

En pie delante del oficial que lo amonestaba con expresión furibunda como si hubiera cometido la peor de las afrentas contra la Unión Soviética, Gilbert se preguntaba si los norteamericanos serían tan mojigatos como los soviéticos. Y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando se imaginó qué habrían hecho si se hubiera quitado también los pantalones.. Un consejo de guerra como mínimo.

Al menos aquella variación de la rutina lo haría distraerse y alejar de la cabeza las imágenes de la noche anterior, que insistían en torturarle por mucho que se esforzara por apartarlas de sí. Lo peor era no comprender la razón. Porque aquello lo hacía sentirse como un estúpido. Pero ¿qué había hecho mal? La culpabilidad que lo reconcomía era casi peor que la frustración con que Ivan lo había dejado al marcharse.

Y es que nunca en su vida había deseado a nadie con tal intensidad.

Mientras el oficial le ponía al corriente de cuál era su castigo, una idea le machacaba una y otra vez: anoche le habría dejado hacer lo que hubiera querido con él. Y aquello lo asustaba. Porque había sentido como una especie de necesidad física incontrolable, una necesidad de sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo. Lo más cerca posible que un cuerpo podía estar de otro.

Al menos, cuando supo lo que se requería de él para compensar su mal comportamiento, pudo suspirar tranquilo. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Iba a perderse las clases de aquel día porque iba a hacer compañía a unos solitarios guardias fronterizos?

Bueno, no iba a ser él quien se quejara por librarse de unas cuantas horas de historia y propaganda, aunque lo más probable era que el día fuera a ser un aburrimiento mortal, puesto que desde el bloqueo no había movimiento en las fronteras. Solo habría que sentarse allí y vigilar. Eso supuso.

El oficial le recriminó la suerte que tenía, y le recordó que cuando se convirtiera en un miembro de la futura policía alemana de seguridad, lo más seguro es que tuviera que supervisar los puestos fronterizos. En su modesta opinión, las relaciones con Berlín Occidental y, por extensión, con Alemania Occidental iban a empeorar en los próximos años.

"Sí, ¿verdad? Las cosas siempre pueden empeorar aún más".

Y por ello la seguridad en la frontera se convertiría en algo primordial. Su castigo, en definitiva, sería casi como una práctica que quizás le resultara útil en el futuro.

El puesto fronterizo en cuestión era uno de los secundarios fuera de la capital. Los dos miembros armados de la _Grenzpolizei_ lo recibieron con frialdad en cuanto llegó. Los de la secreta no solían ser muy bienvenidos y como él no era más que un estudiante, los guardias no se molestaron en mostrar ni el debido respeto. Uno sacó de la caseta de los guardias un rifle AK-47 para Gil y en apenas un par de frases le dieron a entender que él se quedaría en la garita de vigilante mientras ellos se quedaban tranquilamente en el interior de la caseta.

—Excelente, camaradas —les dijo Gilbert con una amplia sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos, recordándose para sus adentros que buscaría sus nombres en cuanto regresara a la academia. Solo por si acaso.

Se sentó en el banco de la garita y dejó en el suelo el rifle de manufactura rusa. El año anterior habían estandarizado su uso, pero el Kalashnikov le seguía pareciendo feo, vulgar, y muy inferior a cualquier arma alemana. Desde el interior de la caseta le llegó el sonido de una radio que habían sintonizado los guardias. Por lo que parecía, pensaban marcarse un día de descanso a su costa. Suspiró, resignado, y se dijo que echaba de menos a Mathias. A aquellas horas deberían estar en clase mandándose notitas como un par de críos. Así que intentó centrar su pensamiento en su amigo para rehuir los ojos violeta de aquel demonio rubio que, aun ausente, ejercía su vasto poder sobre él. ¿Pero qué haría cuando lo volviera a ver? ¿Cómo actuaría? ¿Haría como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Tendría la presencia de ánimo para preguntarle "por qué"? Sin duda tendría que pedir el traslado de nuevo a la residencia, pues no podría estar ocupando el piso de Ivan sabiendo que este podría presentarse allí en cualquier momento.

Por desgracia no podía contarle a nadie nada de lo que había sucedido, ni siquiera a su amigo Mathias.

El deseo que había vislumbrado en los ojos del ruso y el modo en que había iniciado todo... todo aquello no era mentira, joder. Quizás se estuviera volviendo simple y llanamente loco.

Pero es aquel beso había sido tan maravilloso...

El timbrazo repetido de una bicicleta lo despertó de sus ensoñaciones y se puso en pie de inmediato, tomando el rifle de asalto con decisión. Sin embargo, cuando salió de la garita y descubrió la identidad de la persona que se acercaba a la frontera, soltó el arma y se aproximó a él riendo mientras el recién llegado detenía el vehículo junto al arcén de la carretera.

—¡Mattie! ¿Pero que haces tú aquí?

—Visitar a un amigo idiota que ha sido castigado por sus idioteces.

—Pero deberías estar en clase ahora.

—Que le jodan a las clases. Vengo a a hacerte compañía y a traerte algo para que te distraigas.

Gilbert se rió, agradecido, y le dio un fuerte abrazo de camaradas que duró varios segundos.

—Gracias, tío —le dijo al apartarse—. Te juro que necesitaba compañía justo ahora y vas tú y...

—¿Te vas poner sentimental, germano? Ni se te ocurra, ¿eh?

Entonces Mathias se percató de las marcas impresas en el cuello de su amigo y su animación se volatilizó enseguida.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Gilbert? ¿Quién te ha hecho eso en el cuello?

Gilbert palideció pero fue capaz de sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y sonrió tratando de parecer convincente.

—¿Esto? No es nada. Anoche tuve un lío... bueno... Digamos que se trataba de una chica... demasiado apasionada.

—¿Una chica? —los ojos azules del danés se abrieron por la sorpresa—. ¿Una chica te ha hecho eso?

—Una con manos grandes —bromeó sabiendo que algo se le rompía por dentro por mentir a su amigo. Pero el danés no rió con él. Le lanzó una extraña y fugaz mirada que Gilbert no supo interpretar, pero la alegría de su amigo regresó tan rápidamente como había desaparecido. Y no insistió.

—¡Bueno! Pues hablando de chicas apasionadas, ¡mira lo que te traigo! —el danés extrajo algo de una bolsa que colgaba del sillín de su bicicleta y se lo mostró con aspecto triunfal y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

—¡_Schei__ß__e_, Mattie! —Gil le quitó la revista de las manos y le echó una mirada más de cerca a la portada, en la que se mostraba una señorita ligera de ropa y armada con un rifle que tapaba estratégicamente sus encantos femeninos.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

—¿Pero de dónde has sacado esto? —preguntó abriendo con rapidez la revista para echar un vistazo a las fotos del interior y se sonrojó cuando se percató de un pequeño detalle—. ¿Son... son chicas rusas?

—Hay ucranianas también. Y alguna polaca, creo. Pero sí. Son preciosas y... apasionadas rusas —Matthias soltó una carcajada y palmoteó uno de sus hombros.

Gilbert siguió viendo las fotografías con las mejillas totalmente encarnadas hasta que su amigo se la quitó.

—Un momento. Con tranquilidad. Hay que disfrutar con cada chica por separado, Gil. Estás siendo muy poco caballeroso.

—Ya, claro —se rió—. Bien, sentémonos aquí y disfrutemos los dos entonces.

—¿Dónde están los guardias, por cierto?

—Ahí dentro, escuchando la radio. ¿No la oyes?

—¿Te han dejado la vigilancia a ti?

—Sí, bueno. Tú eres la primera alma que se ha dignado en aparecer por aquí. Como ves no hay mucho que hacer.

Matthias sacudió la cabeza y sus mechones disparados se movieron bajo la luz del sol matinal.

—Quizás un día estemos tú y yo aquí, supervisando que estos pobres desgraciados cumplan con su trabajo —comentó Gilbert pasando una página de la revista con una repentina frialdad en la mirada.

—¿Tú serías capaz? Me refiero a disparar a un desertor por la espalda.

—Sería nuestro deber —respondió el prusiano—. Si uno no es capaz de cumplir con lo que se le manda, no debería alistarse en el ejército ni en la policía.

—Sí, eso decían los nazis...

—Eso dicen todos los militares del mundo, Mattie.

—¿Pues sabes una cosa? —dijo señalando una de las fotos de la revista—. Que a estos "militares" me los tiraría.

Gilbert soltó una carcajada y observó a la mujer que había señalado su amigo. Era una belleza morena cuyos cabellos, larguísimos, llegaban hasta sus pantalones de camuflaje.

—Tío, no sé de dónde habrás sacado esta revista ni cómo habrá sorteado la censura, pero ¡te adoro por traérmela!

El danés le sonrió.

—¿Y a ti cómo te gustan las mujeres, Gil?

El otro se quedó mirando a la siguiente chica, de rizados cabellos castaños y unos enormes ojos verdes y le dio una leve punzada de añoranza en el corazón.

—Tetas grandes —respondió rechazando aquella remota parte de su vida.

El danés casi se ahogó con sus propias carcajadas y Gil le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, contagiado de su hilaridad.

—¿En serio? ¿Tetas grandes?

—¿Y qué hay de malo en ello?

—Oh, es cierto, que a ti te gustan las mujeres... grandes.

Gilbert apartó la mirada de él.

—A ver, veamos cuál es la que más me gusta de todas...

El prusiano siguió pasando las páginas y finalmente se detuvo en una foto con la quedó impresionado.

—¡Esta! Esta mujer es la más hermosa sin duda —confesó.

Mathias se asomó para ver qué aspecto tenía la escogida. Se trataba de una rusa de cabellos cortos y muy claros. Sus ojos eran de un color añil casi violáceo, y llevaba una gorra militar azul y un uniforme que de alguna manera tenía reminiscencias de los empleados por la antigua NKVD.

—Esta no es muy femenina que digamos. Pero ya se ve por dónde van tus gustos, prusiano.

Gilbert pasó la página a toda prisa. Era cierto. Pero qué idiota. Definitivamente, estaba perdido.

En aquellos momentos, ambos levantaron la cabeza de la revista al mismo tiempo al oír acercarse por la carretera a un automóvil de grandes dimensiones que se dirigía hacia el control de pasaportes. Gilbert se levantó y miró nervioso hacia la caseta de los guardias, desde la cual se seguía oyendo la radio, pero nadie salió de su interior a pesar del estruendo que hacía el coche en aquel paraje más bien apartado y solitario.

El automóvil frenó y de su interior salió un chófer cuidadosamente uniformado que se apresuró a abrir la puerta del pasajero. Ambos se quedaron mirando en tensión para ver a quién podría estar transportando un auto tan lujoso y poco común en aquellos tiempos y Gil ya había palidecido debido a una oscura premonición.

"Él no. Por favor. Él no".

Pero no se había equivocado. Ivan Braginski despidió al conductor con un movimiento seco de cabeza y a continuación se encaminó hacia los dos amigos con una ligera sonrisa prendida en los labios. Los dos se pusieron firmes y a esperaron a que su superior llegara hasta su altura.

—Buenos días, mi general —se apresuró a decir Gilbert con voz profesional.

—Buenos días, camaradas —dijo el soviético con una expresión divertida—. Veo que cumplían fielmente con su deber de vigilancia.

—Solo fue un segundo, mi general.

—Camarada general. ¿Ya te has olvidado, Gilbert? Ya no estás en la _Wehrmacht_.

—Sí, señor.

—Y en un segundo pueden suceder muchas cosas —siguió Ivan con aquella expresión entre burlona y fría—. Tú deberías saberlo muy bien, prusiano.

Mathias, que había estado examinando al recién llegado con ojo crítico, miró de reojo a Gilbert y algo cambió en el danés cuando comenzó a atar algunos cabos.

—Gilbert no tiene la culpa. Le estaba distrayendo yo, señor —dijo Mathias, aunque la revista seguía en manos de su amigo.

—Perdona, ¿tú quién eres?

—Mathias Køhler, estudiante en la academia de oficiales del MVD.

El ruso asintió.

—Mathias, ¿no deberías estar en clase ahora mismo?

—Señor, vine a ver un momento al camarada Beilschmidt para traerle unos apuntes.

Ivan entonces extendió un brazo y le arrebató a Gilbert la revista que no le había dado tiempo a ocultar antes de su intempestiva llegada.

—¿A estos apuntes se refiere, camarada Køhler? —le echó un rápido vistazo—. Parece una clase ciertamente interesante. Lástima que se la esté perdiendo nuestro amigo aquí presente debido a sus actos irracionales.

—Señor, la revista es mía —siguió el danés ofreciéndose caballerosamente a cargar con cualquier responsabilidad que pudiera derivar de todo aquello. Uno nunca sabía a qué atenerse con los soviéticos.

—Muy bien —Ivan le devolvió la revista al danés con un gesto brusco y cargado de desprecio, golpeándole en el pecho con ella—. Ahora lárgate, tengo que discutir algunas cosas con el camarada Beilschmidt.

Antes de subir en la bicicleta, el danés le dirigió a su amigo una larga y profunda mirada que no supo comprender. ¿De conmiseración, de reproche... de rechazo?

El ruso se había acercado a él antes de que su amigo se alejara pedaleando, así que este último debía de haber visto cómo el soviético se inclinaba hacia el prusiano con confianza y le hablaba en voz baja y con una cercanía excesiva.

—Creo que anoche se me olvidó algo muy importante —le había dicho con voz ardiente. Y no solo por el sentimiento que se adivinaba en su tono, sino también por la fuerte vaharada de alcohol que desprendía el ruso.

—Ivan... Espera, aquí hay testigos —le dijo Gilbert empujándolo suavemente hacia atrás.

—Me da igual quién pueda estar mirando —respondió con un leve asomo de ira—. Porque a mí nadie puede tocarme, prusiano. No lo olvides nunca.

Tuvo que contenerse para no soltarle algo excesivamente hiriente ni desagradable.

—¿A qué has venido, Ivan? ¿Es que piensas perseguirme allí donde vaya?

El ruso lo tomó entonces de un brazo con sus dedos de hierro y lo miró a los ojos unos instantes. Y por su expresión de fuego contenido, supo que había tocado algunas teclas que no debía.

—Vamos adentro. Ahora —le dijo justo antes de llevarlo del brazo hacia la puerta de la caseta de los guardias.

—¡Espera! ¡Ahí dentro están...!

Pero abrió la puerta y allí ya no había nadie, aunque la radio seguía emitiendo música clásica de piano. Bach, quizás.

—Tenemos una hora —le dijo el soviético empujándolo hacia el interior de la estancia. Sus palabras sonaron de algún modo como la condena impuesta por un juez tras emitir veredicto. Casi esperaba que la próxima pregunta fuera: "¿Una última voluntad?"

Se giró hacia él con aprensión y un temor crecientes.

—¿Una hora para qué? —preguntó, aunque sabía perfectamente cuál era la respuesta.

Ivan se quitó la gorra y los guantes y los tiró sobre una silla. Luego apagó la radio.

Aquello no podía estar pasando.

—Espera, por favor —dijo suplicante Gilbert, al ver que se acercaba a él con una sonrisa hambrienta—. Estás bebido, Ivan.

—Eso no supondrá un problema.

Gilbert retrocedió unos pasos hasta que se topó por detrás con el borde una mesa. Ivan avanzó los mismos pasos que él había retrocedido y lo miró desde su superior altura, deteniéndose en aquellos cabellos de color ceniza cubiertos por una gorra cuartelera, en su corbata perfectamente anudada, y en sus botas, lustrosas e impecables. Todos aquellos detalles lo hicieron asentir de puro deleite.

—¡Mira estas marcas! —exclamó el prusiano en un último arranque de valentía—. ¡Me las hiciste tú ayer! ¿Pero qué es lo que quieres de mí, Ivan?

El ruso endureció su expresión.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres _tú_ de mí?

Aquello lo silenció. Fue como si su voluntad de repente se hubiera sencillamente desvanecido en el aire.

Así que dejó que sus dedos le tomaran de la barbilla y que sus labios volvieran a apresar los suyos con aquella posesividad que ya conocía. La salvedad es que ahora sus labios sabían a vodka y no a cerveza. También esta vez fue distinta porque Gilbert no le devolvió el beso, o al menos no con el mismo entusiasmo del día anterior.

Él solo quería saber por qué. Por qué lo había hecho. Porque viéndolo ahora, totalmente ebrio a causa del exceso de alcohol, y aún así capaz de besarlo, apasionadamente, sí, pero con esforzado cuidado, le parecía que había sido otra la persona que había intentado asfixiarla con sus propias manos.

El ruso separó un momento sus labios para bajar la vista y buscar el cierre del cinturón de su subordinado, del cual le despojó con facilidad y arrojó a un lado junto a la pistola que llevaba colgada en su funda de piel.

—Me pones a cien, prusiano —dijo de repente con voz embriagada y Gilbert sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a una—. Y verte así, en uniforme completo, tan pulcro, tan recto, tan perfecto... me excitas demasiado, joder.

—Ivan..., estamos en un lugar público. ¿Y si viene un ciudadano y... ?

—Cállate, no te he dado permiso para hablar, teniente —Ivan hizo que Gilbert se sentara en el borde de la mesa y acto seguido le separó las rodillas para acercarse lo más posible a él y poder situarse entre sus piernas.

Gilbert se estremeció violentamente cuando el otro hombre comenzó a besarlo de nuevo y de forma simultánea se dedicó a frotar su entrepierna contra la suya, ambos con los pantalones puestos y ambos claramente erectos. Entonces sí, Gilbert le devolvió el beso para acallar su propia respiración entrecortada y con tanto ardor lo hizo, que el propio soviético se vio sorprendido. Situó las manos al final de la espalda del prusiano, estrechó aún más la distancia entre los dos y continuó besándolo o más bien, mordiéndole con virulencia los labios hasta arrancarle un quejido de dolor.

—Esto te gusta, ¿verdad? —le susurró el ruso sobre sus labios mientras seguía frotándose contra él con un ritmo y una fuerza cada vez mayores.

Gilbert jadeó aferrándose con las manos al borde de la mesa sobre la que estaba sentado.

—Contéstame, prusiano —ordenó su superior con voz extraordinariamente suave.

—S... Sí, señor.

—Bien. En pie.

El ruso se había separado de él y en su mirada había un brillo que recordaba de forma inquietante a la de un ave de presa. Y con tal mirada se quedó observándolo durante un rato interminable, como queriendo grabarse su imagen en la retina para siempre. La perfección y rectitud de su uniforme, el modo incomparable con que lo vestía y lucía, como si el prusiano hubiera nacido para ello. Deseaba destruir aquella imagen, deseaba ensuciarla —ensuciarlo—, corromperla, apoderarse de ella.

—Los pantalones, teniente Beilschmidt. Quíteselos.

Gilbert, con el pulso vacilante, se llevó una mano a la cinturilla de sus pantalones y desenganchó uno de los tirantes por delante. Sentía como si en su interior se le estuviera helando la sangre en las venas mientras un calor abrasador, por el contrario, le estuviera quemando la piel. Calor y frío. Lo mismo que irradiaba el soviético en cada una de las cosas que hacía. Su pura esencia. Y aunque el prusiano estaba muerto de miedo, le obedeció.

Ivan contempló cómo se desenganchaba el segundo tirante y cómo su mano temblorosa se deshacía del botón de sus pantalones por debajo de los faldones de su chaqueta. Y una sonrisa triunfal asomó a sus labios cuando los pantalones de Gilbert le cayeron hasta las rodillas, enredados sobre sus botas de piel.

—Así. Muy bien—alabó el ruso con maldad—. Lo mejor de los alemanes es la facilidad con que obedecéis. Deberíamos haber sido nosotros los que intentáramos esclavizaros. ¿Raza superior? Pero solo mírate.

Gilbert estuvo a punto de soltarle una respuesta impulsiva de las suyas, pero ya no era libre para hacerlo. De modo que se contuvo una vez más —últimamente no hacía otra cosa que contenerse—, y apretó los labios echando chispas por cada uno de los poros de su piel.

—Shh... Pero tranquilo. Puedo ser un amo muy benévolo contigo. Todo depende de cómo te comportes. Y ahora lo estás haciendo bien —Ivan le introdujo la mano por dentro de su ropa interior y estuvo un buen rato jugueteando con él, probando la suavidad de su piel y comprobando la forma de su miembro solo a través del tacto. Para no perderse ni un matiz de la expresión del otro hombre.

Luego, se inclinó hacia él hasta alcanzar su oído y tras regalarle unas cuantas caricias húmedas con su lengua y tras penetrarle con entusiasmo el agujero de la oreja, le murmuró con ardor:

—Eres una preciosidad, Gilbert. Voy a follarte hasta destruirte.

Y antes de que el prusiano le diera tiempo a reaccionar, Ivan le había bajado los calzones y descubierto su erección por completo. Sus ojos recorrieron aquella desnudez parcial, devoradores, haciendo que el otro se sintiera indefenso, como un niño culpable frente a la autoridad, con las rodillas casi tambaleantes. Cuando consideró que ya le había examinado suficientemente, le hizo sentarse de nuevo sobre el borde de la mesa y lo tumbó de espaldas con rudeza.

Volvió a introducirse entre sus piernas, ahora desnudas hasta por debajo de las rodillas, y reanudó el frotamiento con su miembro contra el suyo, aunque esta vez suscitó una reacción aún más evidente en el prusiano, expuesto como estaba ahora. Ivan se reclinó sobre él y buscó sus labios con urgencia mientras su mano derecha descendía por la cara interna de uno de sus muslos. Seguían perdidos en sus lenguas y, a pesar del fuerte sabor a vodka en su aliento, el último incrementó la voracidad de sus gestos, de modo que al menos en aquel momento no se sabía quién invadía a quién, con aquel beso desordenado, desesperado.

El quejido de dolor del albino cuando le introdujo sin preparación alguna uno de los dedos en su interior, fue solo parcialmente acallado por el mordisco que el ruso le propinó en los labios y que le dejó bien impresas las marcas de sus dientes sobre la piel.

—¿Te duele? —y su voz sonó como la de un chiquillo feliz con un juguete nuevo.

Gilbert asintió mientras Ivan le lamía el pequeño brote de sangre de la comisura de sus labios.

—De acuerdo. Para que veas lo bueno que soy con mis hombres... —extrajo su dedo y subió la mano hasta situarla frente al rostro del prusiano—. Muy bien, lámeme los dedos.

Estremecido, Gilbert dejó que le metiera los dedos en la boca y se los chupó al principio con una leve turbación y luego con mayor osadía cuando vio bailar la sonrisa del ruso, que quedó trastocada en una inequívoca mueca de deseo.

—Veo que... usas muy bien la lengua, prusiano. No me acordaba —comentó divertido—. Quizás luego te deje probar el postre.

Siguió observándolo en silencio mientras le lamía los dedos con fervor y sus miradas se desafiaban la una a la otra, casi como si un hilo invisible les impidiera romper el contacto.

Cuando Ivan juzgó que sus dedos ya estaban bien lubricados, introdujo de nuevo la mano entre sus piernas, aunque esta vez se entretuvo en el exterior de su esfínter, que comenzó a acariciar con inconcebible e inesperada delicadeza.

—Vamos, Gilbert. Dime qué quieres qué haga ahora —dijo Ivan con evidente maldad—. Y quizás te conceda tu deseo.

El rubor bajó desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello, que ya estaba violáceo por los moratones anteriores, y cerró los ojos para evitar los suyos, inquisitivos y crueles.

—No te oigo.

—Por favor...

—¿Por favor qué? —sus dedos se volvieron más insistentes en torno a aquel punto suave y cálido.

Gilbert notó que la mirada se le nublaba.

—F... fóllame. Por favor, Ivan.

El ruso se rió y la punta de su dedo se introdujo otra vez dentro de él, esta vez con mayor decisión.

—Eres una chica muy fácil, prusianita —dijo hurgando en su interior con brusquedad y algo de impaciencia. Su subordinado gimió levemente y luego su respiración se acomodó a los movimientos de aquel dedo, que pronto se convirtieron en dos. Parecía que el ruso estuviera buscando un punto concreto, hacia delante, hacia atrás, tentando aquella calidez y estrechez del otro hombre. Y lo encontró, porque de repente Gilbert gimió mucho más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho hasta entonces y su espalda se arqueó sobre la mesa.

—Oh, conque ahí es —dijo Ivan, complacido, renovando la intensidad de su roce en torno a aquel punto. Gilbert movió las caderas y sus jadeos resonaron en la momentánea soledad de la caseta de los guardias.

—Si llego a saber que me gusta tanto oírte jadear de placer, prusiano, te habría hecho esto mucho antes.

Tras disfrutar un buen rato de los movimientos instintivos de Gilbert y de sus gemidos casi suplicantes, se separó de él y buscó rápidamente con la vista en derredor hasta que topó con una pequeña botella de latón que contenía aceite lubricante para armas de fuego. Se apoderó de él.

—Tienes suerte de que hoy me haya levantado de buen humor.

Pronto sus dedos salían y entraban con facilidad de él, por lo que se los limpió sobre la piel de las piernas del prusiano para no mancharse del aceite de engrasar cuando alcanzara la cremallera de sus pantalones. Seguido por los ojos alarmados del hombre tumbado sobre la mesa, Ivan se deshizo al fin de sus pantalones y liberó su propia erección de su angosto confinamiento tras la tela de su uniforme. Gilbert cerró los ojos pero por mucho que intentó prepararse de antemano, el contacto de su miembro entre sus muslos le hizo perder la calma.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo... —Ivan le separó aún más las piernas y condujo su miembro hacia su abertura, donde vaciló unos segundos hasta que se introdujo en él con relativa facilidad.

Ivan lanzó una exclamación en ruso cuando entró en aquel conducto ajustado que, sin embargo, lo acogió cómodamente, al tiempo que Gilbert ahogaba la suya mordiéndose los labios. Y saboreó sus propia sangre de la pequeña herida anterior mientras el ruso decidía no perder el tiempo y, tomándolo de ambas piernas, lo penetraba hasta el fondo.

Ahora los gemidos de los dos se superpusieron, acoplándose al ritmo que impuso aquel que permanecía en pie, que se esforzó por volver a encontrar aquel punto que antes había hallado con sus dedos. Por ello al principio sus movimientos de cadera fueron lentos y pausados, pero cuando vio que su pareja se tapaba el rostro con las manos se detuvo con un atisbo de ira que trató de reprimir.

—Gilbert —dijo con hielo en la voz—. Quítate las manos de la cara.

El prusiano las apartó y esperó en tensión, porque estaba claro que algo no marchaba bien. Una vez más.

—Desabróchate la chaqueta y ábrete la camisa. Quiero verte.

Gilbert siguió sus instrucciones mientras él seguía en su interior, quemando sus entrañas, latiendo junto a él. Primero se aflojó el nudo de la corbata con dedos torpes y luego procedió a desabotonarse la chaqueta del uniforme, sabiendo que el ruso observaba cada uno de sus gestos con una intensidad enfermiza. Al fin, cuando terminó de desabrocharse el último de los botones, Ivan lanzó un profundo suspiro y apoyó la palma de la mano sobre su estómago para luego subirla hasta su pecho desnudo y pellizcarle un pezón con desdén.

—Sinceramente creía que me opondrías más resistencia, prusiano. Me siento un poco decepcionado —y le retorció el pequeño brote rosado hasta que el alarido de dolor que le arrancó lo satisfizo.

Se les acababa el tiempo. Así que sin previo aviso, Ivan reanudó los movimientos rítmicos de su cuerpo, clavándole los dedos en los muslos sin perder de vista su nuevo paisaje: el cuerpo de aquel hombre que poseía, a medias desnudo, la camisa abierta como si se tratara de un regalo envuelto en un uniforme. Como alguien abierto en canal, pero en vez de con sangre, con una corbata medio deshecha sobre un pecho blanquísimo e inmaculado.

Al pensar en la sangre, Ivan se acordó de algo. Se retiró de él y le hizo cambiar de postura con premura. Lo tumbó boca abajo sobre la superficie de la mesa sujetándolo e inmovilizándolo por la nuca, y en cuanto lo invadió por última vez, con la mano que tenía libre le levantó la camisa por detrás para dejar al descubierto aquellas viejas cicatrices que pervertían la perfección nívea de su espalda. Y entonces sí, con aquel aliciente a la vista lo embistió contra el tablero de la mesa, aplastándole rítmicamente una mejilla contra la madera de la misma para ahogar sus gemidos de dolor o de placer, tanto le daba.

La contemplación de su propia obra de crueldad con la que había empozoñado la espalda del prusiano aceleró el proceso, machacándole al máximo que le permitía la fuerza colosal de su cuerpo, y en apenas unas cuantas acometidas más, descargó en su interior con un resuello largo y gutural.

Ivan salió de él y seguidamente se subió los pantalones con aspecto calmoso y apático. Por supuesto, no le importaba si su pareja se hubiera corrido o no. Miró de reojo al prusiano, que seguía allí, su cuerpo aún sacudiéndose por la violencia con que le había conducido. Después echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y comentó mordazmente:

—Gilbert, te quedan cinco minutos para adecentarte. Yo que tú me daría prisa —se rió y le dio una prepotente palmada en una nalga para subrayar sus palabras.

Pero él seguía sin moverse, temblando de ira y vergüenza por el ultraje cuando Ivan se hubo puesto los guantes y la gorra.

—¿Sigues ahí? Estaba pensando en llamar a tu amiguito rubio. ¿Cómo se llamaba...? —chasqueó los dedos como si en verdad le importara su nombre—. Tu amiguito el de los apuntes con mujeres rusas. Y ordenarle a él también que te follara delante de mí. ¿Qué te parecería que lo hiciera de rodillas? Oh, creo que me gustaría mucho ver a otro hombre disfrutando de tu cuerpo, prusiano.

Los dedos de Gilbert se crisparon sobre la mesa.

—Bueno. No ha estado tan mal. ¿Nos vemos luego en casa, zorrita?

Y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con mucho cuidado.

* * *

5

Podría haber optado por la solución rápida y fácil. Y lo habría hecho, se habría mudado a la residencia de oficiales de no haber sido por dos razones evidentes: él no era un cobarde, y además, no le habría servido de nada. Porque uno no podía ir y simplemente huir de Braginski. Cruzar una frontera ni siquiera lo detendría. Eso lo sabía.

Así que no le quedaba otra que enfrentarse a él una vez más.

Cuando introdujo las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta del piso se detuvo unos instantes e inspiró profundamente para infundirse ánimos. Él podría estar ya allí, esperándolo, y el solo pensamiento de que lo recibiera como si nada hubiera sucedido lo estaba cabreando y amedrentando a partes iguales.

Se imaginó mil veces cómo sería la escena de su reencuentro después de que Ivan le hubiera dejado en aquella humillante y difícil situación, con apenas unos minutos por delante para vestirse, componerse, dejar de temblar de ira y de deseo y fingir que todo marchaba estupendamente bien ante los guardias fronterizos. Y en todos los escenarios posibles que había imaginado, Ivan le sonreía, tan hermoso como letal. Como un poderoso veneno contenido en el más bello, delicado y cristalino de los frascos de perfume.

Pero no había nadie en casa. La tensión que había acumulado hasta ese momento se derrumbó y no fue ni siquiera capaz ni de llegar a una silla. Se sentó en el suelo, deslizando la espalda contra una pared, y su entereza se quebró en pedazos.

Y lloró. Lloró todo lo que no había llorado en todos aquellos años en situaciones mucho peores y desesperadas. Porque a pesar de las muertes, del dolor físico, de la angustia, de la destrucción del mundo tal y como lo conocía, antes siempre había tenido algo a lo que aferrarse. Aunque fueran esperanzas volátiles y sueños futuros. Su hogar, su matrimonio, su hermano —¿y si Ludwig continuara vivo?—, sus propias ganas de vivir, que eran inmensas, imbatibles.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba ahora él, el invulnerable y asombroso prusiano, deshecho en llanto, con los dedos clavados sobre sus propias rodillas, sabiéndose más solo de lo que jamás había estado.

Y quién sabe si hubiera permanecido allí abismado en sí mismo y ahogado en el cieno de la autocompasión de no haberse imaginado a Ivan regresando a casa y viéndole en aquel estado lamentable. Se imaginó su crueldad, sus burlas hacia él y el brillo de satisfacción en sus pupilas y aquello le concedió las fuerzas necesarias para incorporarse, apoyarse en la pared con un brote de furia y encaminarse hacia el baño.

La visión de su propio rostro en el espejo terminó por serenarlo del todo y se estuvo un buen rato examinando a sí mismo, sus ojos, aún más escarlata de lo habitual, pero resplandecientes aun en su tristeza, su expresión, irreconocible en ausencia de sus perpetuas sonrisas.

—Oh, vamos, prusiano. ¿Y por esto vas a hundirte y cambiar lo increíble que tú eres?

Lo que necesitaba era borrar de su cuerpo todo rastro de él. Abrió el grifo de la bañera y decidió abusar de la bomba de agua caliente cuanto fuera necesario. A tomar por culo el ahorro.

Adoraba la sensación del agua ardiendo sobre su piel. Muy, muy caliente, tanto como para enrojecerle la piel y hacerle lanzar una vivaz maldición. Y detestaba el agua fría. Cada vez le gustaban menos las cosas frías.

Se desnudó con parsimonia y cuidado, y mientras se despojaba de las prendas fue cuando se percató de lo dolorido que estaba en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Por si fuera poco, seguía sintiéndolo nítidamente _dentro de él_ y se sonrojó solo de pensarlo.

"No, no. Otra vez no. Fuera de mi cabeza".

¿Es que su cuerpo iba a decidir por él? Avergonzado, pensó que quizás el agua fría no era tan mala después de todo. Al menos para... ciertas cosas.

Cuando pudo introducirse por fin en el agua casi hirviendo, purificadora, comenzó a sentirse mejor casi instantáneamente, e incluso empezó a ver todo con mayor optimismo. Hundió la cabeza en el agua y estuvo allí casi un minuto, ingrávido, fuera de la realidad, colocando todo en su lugar correspondiente.

En realidad... en realidad tampoco había sido tan malo con él. No es que le hubiera pegado o... maltratado. Ivan solo había disfrutado de su cuerpo. Y él del suyo. Eso no debía olvidarlo.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué volvía a asaltarle la amenaza de las lágrimas?

Desde el cuarto de baño oyó abrirse y cerrarse la puerta de la calle y Gilbert se levantó de inmediato de la bañera.

—¡Cariño! ¡Ya estoy en casa!

Le dio tiempo a salir del agua y cubrirse con una toalla —una de aquellas extrañas toallas rusas, más estrechas y largas de lo que debían—, antes de que la puerta del baño se abriera.

—Oh, conque ahí estás —dijo el ruso con una dulce sonrisa—. Y no te has encerrado bajo llave. Bien, bien. Me sorprendes.

Gilbert lo miró con expresión contenida, apretándose el nudo de la estrecha toalla, los mechones húmedos de cabello como plata fundida sobre las mejillas.

—¿Y te estabas dando un baño por mí? ¿Para recibirme? Qué detalle —prosiguió—. Aunque no me importa que estés un poco sucio. Es más...

Ivan había dado un paso hacia él y a punto estuvo de retroceder. Pero no podía demostrar ni un ápice de debilidad. Nunca más.

Gilbert evitó su inminente contacto aferrando en el aire la muñeca del ruso y aun disfrutó de la momentánea perplejidad de este último.

—No se te ocurra volver a tocarme, _russkiy_.

Ivan parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

—¿Pero qué te ocurre?

El prusiano quedó descolocado unos segundos.

—¿Cómo que qué me ocurre?

—Oh, has estado llorando —dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, como si todo tuviera ya sentido.

—No he estado llorando, imbécil —le replicó—. Me... me he quemado con el agua. Estaba demasiado caliente. Eso es todo.

—Claro, claro. Mi cachorrito es demasiado delicado.

El ruso lo rodeó con los brazos de repente, pillándolo por sorpresa, pero Gilbert consiguió reaccionar y se libró de su abrazo de un empujón que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle perder el equilibrio, pero sí para tambalear el estado de ánimo del otro hombre.

—Gilbert.

Su voz había perdido el característico matiz burlón y tierno. Ahora simplemente era neutro, desprovisto de cualquier inflexión, ya fuera positiva o negativa. Y un terror frío empezó a subir por la columna del prusiano.

—A ver, dime una cosa, Gilbert. ¿No te gustó lo de esta mañana? Y no me mientas, porque tú ya sabes a lo que me dedico.

Sus mejillas ya estaban enrojecidas debido al vapor que había empañado los espejos, y aún así le dio la impresión de que su sangre se revolucionaba en su interior.

—¡Esa no es la cuestión, Ivan!

—Hablemos claro —el ruso llevó un brazo hacia la cintura de su pareja hasta que alcanzó el borde de la toalla—. No me digas que no deseas que ahora mismo te arranque la toalla de encima y que te opondrías a que me pusiera a probar el sabor de tu piel recién salido de la ducha.

Sus dedos acariciaron el borde de la toalla, rozando casi de forma imperceptible la tersura rígida de la piel de su vientre.

—Ivan, te he dicho que no vuelvas a tocarme.

El soviético, en cambio, ladeó la cabeza y lo besó en una mejilla con suavidad, provocando que un violento escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo del prusiano. Cuando volvió a enderezarse, la sonrisa de aquel volvía a poseer su característica cualidad gélida.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Gilly? ¿Acaso quieres que te diga que te quiero? ¿Es eso?

Gilbert eludió su mirada de inmediato y torció el gesto.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Porque eso no va a pasar —dijo el ruso riéndose, mientras con las dos manos, ahora en los hombros de Gilbert, lo hacía sentarse en el borde de la bañera—. Es decir, podría decírtelo, si tanta ilusión te hace, conejito. No son más que palabras. ¡Oh, te quiero! ¡Oh, mi amor! ¿Así te va bien?

—Te odio, Ivan Braginski.

—Hmm, ¿de verdad? —el rubio se había sentado en el suelo frente a él, tras lo cual situó sus manos sobre las rodillas de Gilbert y sus dedos acariciaron con delicadeza la parte posterior de las mismas.

—No te lo voy a repetir más —pero su tono ya no era tan firme y categórico como antes.

Ivan empezó a abrir su toalla muy lentamente desde abajo mientras lo miraba a través de sus claras pestañas rubias.

—Lo que sí puedo decirte es que te deseo con cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo, prusiano —le había abierto la toalla hasta la altura de los muslos y sus dedos ascendían ahora hacia arriba, conquistando cada uno de aquellos centímetros de piel con dedicación y calma extremas.

Gilbert decidió entonces oponerse en serio, pero al tratar de rehuir el peligroso acercamiento del ruso, cayó hacia atrás y se golpeó la nuca contra el grifo justo antes de que la mitad de su cuerpo se hundiera en el agua aún caliente. Ivan se levantó enseguida con una mueca de preocupación en la cara.

—¿Estás bien, Gilbert? —exclamó asustado en cuanto vio el hilo de sangre que serpenteaba en el agua.

El albino sacó la cabeza del agua tosiendo.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡No me toques! ¡Esto es culpa tuya! —Gilbert trató de incorporarse de la bañera, pero se resbaló en el borde y cayó de nuevo en el agua. Luego se llevó la mano a la nuca y se vio los dedos cubiertos de sangre.

—Déjame que te vea la herida —dijo el ruso ladeándole la cabeza enérgicamente para comprobar la gravedad de la lesión, pero entonces Gilbert gritó como no había gritado en su vida:

—¡QUE NO ME TOQUES, JODER! —y simultáneamente le propinó un puñetazo en la cara que devolvió a Ivan al suelo, donde quedó sentado de nuevo, esta vez con una sorpresa mayúscula e incrédula.

Lo próximo que recordaría el prusiano era que volvía a estar bajo el agua, que no podía moverse ni respirar, y que Ivan lo miraba desde arriba a través de una cortina distorsionada de agua tintada de sangre. Y que sus ojos eran los de un demonio al que ya había abandonado todo rastro de piedad.

Gilbert sacó los brazos del agua y se sujetó a los suyos, pero la fuerza del soviético era muy superior a la suya, además de que se hallaba en una posición ventajosa respecto a él. Un efímero pensamiento de que estaba siendo ahogado por segunda vez en dos días lo golpeó en mitad de los insuficientes intentos que llevaba a cabo su cuerpo para, instintivamente, no morir. Y siguió forcejeando un minuto, dos, pero el ruso, implacable, y sin mover un solo músculo, no variaba lo más mínimo la posición de sus manos sobre su cuello, dispuesto a hacer que dejara de respirar entre sus brazos.

Hasta que Gilbert abrió la boca, el agua inundó sus pulmones y dejó de moverse.

Ivan lo sacó del agua por los pelos, lo arrojó al suelo y con la expresión desencajada a medio camino entre la ira, la ansiedad y el espanto, comenzó a golpearle una y otra vez en el pecho sin dejar de gritar al hombre inconsciente que yacía en el suelo de su cuarto de baño.

—¡No te mueras, hijo de puta! ¡Que no se te ocurra morirte, joder!

De modo que puso en práctica sus conocimientos como interrogador y torturador, y se dejó el alma en devolverle a la vida. Así que unió su boca con la suya y le golpeó con más fuerza de la que era necesaria, una y otra vez, mientras intercalaba amenazas de muerte a cada bocanada de aire.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, aquellos preciosos ojos de fuego cuyas llamas no se habían consumido del todo, Ivan le dio una bofetada. Y luego otra. Y no se detuvo hasta que el propio Gil volvió en sí del todo y se la devolvió con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir.

—¡Loco! ¡Loco de mierda, casi me matas! —gritó con la voz tomada y apenas reconocible, y le golpeó de nuevo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Ivan lo asió de la muñeca y de los cabellos húmedos y lo besó en los labios con ansiedad, con una angustia descontrolada, a lo que el prusiano respondió mordiéndole salvajemente hasta rasgarle la suave piel de los mismos y notar que la sangre del ruso cubría los suyos, cálida, llena de vida. De humanidad.

—No quiero que me beses más, Ivan —suplicó apartándose de él, las lágrimas aún en sus mejillas, la sangre compartida en la barbilla, y la piel con una palidez espectral.

Ivan se quedó quieto mientras el otro se levantaba a duras penas del suelo y buscaba a tientas la toalla empapada para cubrir su desamparada desnudez de nuevo.

—Gilbert...

Él no se volvió, pero se quedó asimismo inmóvil en mitad del espacioso cuarto de baño, como a la espera de que continuara. De que dijera lo que _debía_ decir. Pero fueron sus manos las que hablaron por él. Así, Ivan se puso también en pie, se situó a su espalda y le sujetó por la cintura con los dedos ligeramente temblorosos. Como si estuviera tocando la más frágil y fina de las porcelanas de Meissen. El hilillo de sangre seguía manando de la nuca de Gilbert y descendía por su cuello largo y blanco casi como una lágrima escarlata y eterna, entremezclándose con el agua que goteaba de sus cabellos. Y lo besó en el cuello. Con una delicadeza tan esforzada que ninguno de los dos supo si en verdad se produjo el contacto entre su piel ensangrentada y sus labios ensangrentados. Casi como el aleteo etéreo de una seda sobre una ráfaga de brisa.

Sin embargo, esta vez Gilbert no se apartó. Un sonido extraño como un sollozo ahogado en mitad de un suspiro de alivio, o eso habría pensado que era de haber procedido de otra persona distinta del ruso, hizo que el prusiano se distendiera y se dejara besar. Y pronto el roce se convirtió en un beso casto y comedido, y este en un beso más impetuoso y ávido, hasta que Ivan comenzó a lamerle su cuello amoratado de arriba abajo, sin apenas tomarse una pausa para tomar aire. Sus manos en sus caderas, sus caderas contra las suyas, su pecho sobre su espalda desnuda.

Y Gilbert, que aún lloraba en silencio solo porque Ivan no lo veía, se dejó hacer. Tampoco se resistió cuando el ruso lo condujo hasta la bañera y le hizo entrar en la misma y él mismo hizo lo propio a pesar de seguir vestido.

El prusiano se mantuvo en silencio, no solo porque le doliese la garganta por la irritación interna y externa a la que había estado sometido, sino también porque no deseaba destruir aquel derroche inaudito de movimientos tiernos con los que lo estaba manipulando el ruso.

Ni siquiera le preguntó cuáles eran sus intenciones, aunque pronto fueron obvias. Con el agua templada de la ducha, Ivan procedió a limpiarle la herida y la sangre del cabello hasta que el rojo se diluyó por completo y dejó de manar y él continuó besándolo con suavidad, en la nuca, en los hombros, en los brazos, en la espalda. Y cada vez más, más abajo. Cuando comprendió hacia dónde se encaminaba cuando Ivan se arrodilló a sus espaldas en la bañera, vestido y calzado —eso parecía importarle poco—, Gilbert se apoyó en la pared con las palmas de las manos, convertido en un manojo anhelante de nervios.

—Ivan...

El hombre lo hizo callar con un siseo y Gilbert se limitó a estremecerse cuando sintió cómo descendía su lengua desde su espalda hasta el fin de la misma. Sus diligentes gemidos enardecieron al ruso, que con las manos sobre cada una de sus nalgas, se las separó fijando sus dedos sobre su piel para poder continuar con su recorrido húmedo y descendente. Cuando finalmente le rozó con los labios, oyó una queda maldición en alemán e Ivan sonrió.

—Sabía que te gustaría, prusiano —dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

—Ivan, joder, Ivan... —dijo el otro apretándose contra los azulejos helados de la pared.

—Shh... ahora solo quiero oírte gemir —su lengua le acarició tenuemente y sus oídos quedaron enseguida complacidos. Poco a poco el movimiento de su lengua se hizo más insistente en consonancia con la respiración del prusiano. Luego, decidió alternarlo con sus labios para después penetrarle plácidamente con la lengua, y cuando dirigió su mano derecha al miembro del otro hombre y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo tiempo, este último no pudo contenerse por más tiempo.

—¡_Du hast ja wohl den Arsch offen! ¡Ivan, Fick me jetzt und fick mich hart!_

La risa del ruso fue como un bálsamo, como música para su alma aún herida.

—_Chertovski neterpelivy_... Está bien, prusiano —se puso en pie y le hizo girarse para mirarlo a los ojos con gravedad y una intensidad abrumadoras—. Voy a proponerte dos alternativas. Solo por esta vez. Solo por lo mal que... Bueno, por como han resultado las cosas hace un momento entre nosotros.

—¿Qué dos alternativas? —Gilbert no pudo ocultar su recelo y aquello no hizo sino reír algo más malignamente a su compañero.

—Pues bien, la primera opción es que voy a llevarte a la cama, voy a atarte al cabecero, te voy a hacer todo lo que se me ocurra y al final te voy a follar tan fuerte que lamentarás habérmelo pedido.

El albino creyó que el corazón se le colapsaría a aquellas alturas.

—¿Y... cuál... cuál es la segunda?

—La segunda es que tú harás todo el trabajo esta vez. Iremos al dormitorio, te plantarás ante mí y me desnudarás tú mismo, prenda a prenda. Y luego... Luego me tendrás que demostrar aquello que me dijiste hace tanto tiempo cuando estábamos en Rusia. No lo he olvidado, conejito. Que te gustaba montar a caballo. Pues bien, quiero que me enseñes lo bien que cabalgas.

—Dios, Ivan...

—Porque deseo verte bien mientras me lo haces. Deseo ver bien tu precioso y pálido y perfecto cuerpo sobre el mío —se metió una mano en un bolsillo del empapado pantalón del uniforme y le sonrió, juguetonamente—. Y llevando esto puesto. Solo esto, colgado del cuello.

Gilbert miró la palma de su mano extendida frente a él.

Era su Cruz de Hierro.

La había tenido guardada todo aquel tiempo, claro.

—Bien, ¿qué opción eliges?

El prusiano tragó saliva. Quizás era por el modo con que lo taladraban aquellos odiosos ojos que lo mataban, quizás fuera por lo cerca que había estado de la muerte, quizás por lo bien que se había portado la lengua del ruso con él, pero su necesidad jamás había sido tan acuciante como la que sentía entonces.

—La segunda —respondió Gilbert con la voz invadida por el deseo. Y de derrota también. Al menos... al menos se libraría de la humillante sumisión que habría implicado haber escogido la primera opción.

El ruso cumplió su palabra y le dejó todo el trabajo al prusiano. A duras penas pudo Gilbert contener la paciencia para desnudarlo aunque Ivan le conminaba a hacerlo con movimientos pausados, solo porque sabía que aquello lo pondría a prueba una vez más. Encontraba especial satisfacción en tentar los límites de Gilbert. ¡Era tan fácil...!

Por su parte, el albino se mantuvo silencioso mientras despojaba al imponente hombre que tenía ante sí de cada uno de sus botones. No deseaba evidenciar su ansiedad por descubrir de una vez por todas a Ivan en todo su esplendor, pues a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos —¡y habían hecho!—, apenas había podido ver su cuerpo desnudo por completo. De modo que ahora, junto a la cama, terminaba de quitarle de encima la camisa al ruso, y se humedecía los labios de forma inconsciente y se controlaba para no tocar su piel descubierta y perder así la partida de antemano.

Ivan sonreía, tentador, demasiado cerca de él, y no sabía si tendría permitido besarlo o no. O deslizar su mano sobre sus pantalones como se moría por hacer. Le desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón y levantó la vista hacia él con un brillo travieso en las pupilas.

—Nada de tocarme, prusiano —advirtió el ruso adivinando sus intenciones—. Quítame las botas, los pantalones, ponte la cruz y enséñame lo que sabes hacer.

Debía seguir sus órdenes. Porque él era su superior, y él no era más que su subordinado. Y desde luego, no debía volver a llevarlo al límite de su paciencia. Aunque a pesar del terror que hacía un rato había experimentado, de lo cerca que había estado de morir por haberse resistido a él, y a pesar del dolor lacerante que sentía en el cuello..., a pesar de todo aquello, le había gustado verle perder el control.

Hincó una rodilla en el suelo con la intención de quitarle las botas, pero al darse cuenta de la altura a la que quedaba su rostro entonces respecto al cuerpo del ruso, sonrió torcidamente y lo miró desde el suelo. Ivan llevó una mano hasta su cabeza y de forma inesperada, se la acarició suavemente con la palma de la mano.

—Por mucho que me gustaría que me complacieras ahora con tus labios, Gilbert, he de declinar y posponer por ahora esa posibilidad —dijo con una expresión entre divertida y ya medio arrepentida—. Ahora tengo otros planes para ti, ya lo sabes.

Gilbert chasqueó la lengua y le despojó de las botas con gesto enérgico hasta que por fin llegó el turno a sus pantalones. Se los desabrochó, demorando a propósito sus manos sobre su bragueta unos instantes, tras los cuales se puso en pie y, cara a cara con él, se los bajó de una vez junto a la ropa interior.

Se separó un poco de él para echarle una visual completa —no le había dicho nada de que no pudiera mirar— y no tuvo que decir nada para suscitar la hilaridad en el ruso. Su rostro era demasiado elocuente.

—¿Qué, prusiano? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados en una floritura un tanto pretenciosa.

—Ivan, tu cuerpo... tu cuerpo es demasiado...

—Hm, ¿demasiado qué?

Gilbert se aproximó a él. Ambos ya completamente desnudos, uno enfrente del otro por primera vez.

—Demasiado bueno para ser verdad —y casi no había terminado de decirlo cuando sus labios ya estaban sobre los suyos. Gilbert le rodeó con los brazos apoyándolos sobre sus hombros y perdió sus manos entre sus sedosos mechones rubios. Ivan le devolvió el beso y con cierta sorpresa se dio cuenta de que el prusiano estaba llevando la iniciativa sobre él.

—Besas como un dios, Ivan —susurró Gilbert en un momento en que su lengua le dio un descanso a su efusividad.

—¡Espera! —dijo el ruso separándolo de él—. Esto no figuraba en mis planes. Mirar, de acuerdo, pero nada de tocar.

—Y una mierda, _russkiy_. Dijiste que yo iba a hacer todo el trabajo —el prusiano le sujetó entonces de un brazo y con un movimiento firme y decidido lo hizo sentarse sobre la cama—. Así que eso voy a hacer y tú te vas a callar.

Con una mueca de conformidad sarcástica, Ivan siguió sus movimientos y se dejó hacer, y Gilbert consiguió que se recostara sobre los almohadones de la cama. Luego, él mismo se subió a la cama y se situó sobre sus piernas, sin distraer su atención del ruso un solo segundo.

—Se te olvida un detalle fundamental —dijo Ivan tendiéndole la Cruz de Caballero que habían dejado sobre la mesilla.

Gilbert la tomó poniendo los ojos en blanco y se la colgó del cuello. El negro y el plata de la condecoración destacaba casi obscenamente bajo sus clavículas y sobre la piel desnuda y demasiado blanca del prusiano.

—¿Satisfecho?

Ivan asintió, con una ceja levantada y aquella sonrisa que ya empezaba a conocer muy bien.

—Procede —indicó con un gesto imperioso de la mano que bien podía haber empleado un mismísimo césar.

Gilbert lo miró con los párpados entrecerrados, a medias sensual y a medias desafiante.

—Pues lo siento, pero no pienso... cabalgarte sin preparación previa —le advirtió con un sonrojo que al ruso se le antojó tan encantador como incongruentemente viril—. Porque bastante dolorido estoy ya.

—¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? Porque aquí mi amiga me dice que tiene prisa y que está impaciente por visitarte de nuevo —le dijo señalando su propio miembro con naturalidad.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Eso te dice? —Gilbert se rió, tratando de superar con relativo éxito el pudor que lo embargaba—. Pues espero que a tu preciosa amiga le guste mi... cálida fiesta de bienvenida.

Dicho lo cual, se inclinó sobre su regazo y posó sus labios sobre su erección para besársela con reverencia. Ivan se acomodó mejor sobre los almohadones y en cuanto notó que el otro hombre pasaba a usar la lengua al tiempo que le dedicaba a él una mirada sesgada, su usual autocontrol se vino abajo (al contrario precisamente de la parte de su cuerpo que el prusiano estaba venerando con su boca y sus manos). Así que siguió observando cómo lo hacía y lo increíblemente bien que lo estaba haciendo sentir, y hasta a él le costó regular y sosegar sus leves jadeos en cuanto Gilbert se introdujo su miembro en la boca.

Fue por ello por lo que Ivan estuvo a punto de ordenarle que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo cuando Gilbert consideró que ya había lubricado bien su miembro y se detuvo para cumplir con lo que él le había pedido al principio. Pero entonces Ivan vio su rostro, sus mejillas ardiendo, sus labios, y ante todo, su mirada voluptuosa y le dejó continuar con el plan original. Ya habría más ocasiones para forzarle a hacer de nuevo aquello. De volver a disfrutar así de sus labios. Se le ocurrían muchos sitios donde incomodar al prusiano.

Y no se arrepintió demasiado. Cuando Gilbert se colocó en la posición acordada, a horcajadas sobre él y buscó el miembro del ruso para introducírselo él mismo por detrás, supo que había merecido la pena. Y mientras Gilbert —su cuerpo ya invadido— iniciaba sus movimientos cual jinete, ajustaba pronto el ritmo de sus caderas y lo recibía fervorosamente, Ivan gemía con él y le murmuraba algunas cosas en ruso que no hacían sino enardecer aún más al primero.

Esta vez el soviético consiguió controlar y retrasar un poco más el orgasmo y así pudo disfrutar del cuerpo de su compañero durante más tiempo mientras le sujetaba las caderas, posesivo, pero el maldito prusiano lo hacía tan condenadamente bien, que terminó de nuevo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada, con un grave y concluyente jadeo. Gilbert se hizo a un lado y el ruso se incorporó en la cama apoyándose en los codos.

—Por la Madre Rusia, Gilbert —le dijo con una sonrisa perversa prendida en los labios—. En el ejército debías de ser toda una puta.

El prusiano notó cómo se le encogía el corazón en el pecho, casi como si se lo hubieran estrujado con un puño rebosante de fuerza y crueldad.

Se había hecho ilusiones mientras lo hacían y el ruso lo miraba casi con ¿adoración? "Ahora todo irá bien", se había dicho. "Después de lo que hemos pasado, cambiará conmigo". Pero no debía de haber sido más que su imaginación en el fragor del momento.

—Una lástima. Creía que te correrías antes que yo —comentó Ivan levantándose—. Pero así es la vida. La próxima vez trata de ser más rápido.

Lo dejó solo aquella noche para irse a dormir en el sofá. Sería mejor así, le había dicho el ruso, y no tenía ni idea de por qué iba a resultar mejor. Pero quizá tuviera razón. Al menos podría hundir el rostro en la almohada y gritar en silencio sin que él pudiera verlo.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente no había ni rastro de Ivan.

Y él se hallaba encadenado a la cama.

* * *

**NOTAS Y DEMÁS:**

_Du hast ja wohl den Arsch offen! ¡Ivan, lässt du das und Fick me jetzt und fick mich hart: _En alemán (sí, la finura de Gilbert ataca de nuevo), vendría a ser algo así como "¡Pero estás como una puta cabra! ¡Ivan, deja eso y fóllame ya y fóllame bien!". Ssssí, bueno. Y también es un juego de palabras, con eso de _Arsch_. Me encanta jugar con los idiomas al igual que a Ivan le gusta jugar con el _Arsch_ de Gil XD

¡Ah! Y _offen _es abierto. No diré más. *mira con inocencia*

_Chertovski neterpelivy: _En ruso, "maldito impaciente". _Chertovski_ y sensual idioma ruso...

[_NOTA ANTERIOR, QUEDARÍA OBSOLETA CON LA EDICIÓN DEL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO: Solo una cosa más. El capítulo no iba a terminar así. Me he vuelto loca intentando encajar las escenas para que no volvieran a caer en el capitulo siguiente por cuestiones de extensión. Y no he sido capaz. Así que los dos últimos párrafos son un resumen. Quizás vuelva atrás y lo cambie (no recomendable desde el punto de vista del lector y de mi sanidad mental, lo sé) o quizá desarrolle la escena algo más en el siguiente con una especie de flashback. Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy diciendo. En fin. ¡Shame on me!_] El lemon me ha quemado las pocas neuronas que me quedaban.

Muy bien, ante las quejas de lectoras por el resumen del último "asalto", he llevado a cabo una edición extendida en este mismo capítulo. ¡HORROR! Nunca se debería hacer algo así. Pero no lo volveré a hacer más, espero que me podáis perdonar. Pero no quiero quejas por SATURACIÓN DE SEXO, ¿de acuerdo? XDD


End file.
